You Spy Up My Life
by DaisyDay
Summary: Protective Lee realizes he is in love with Amanda. (An AU story for season 2.)
1. Chapter 1

.

YOU SPY UP MY LIFE

Chapter 1

It was a small, intimate gathering. The kind that only affluent, wealthy people could afford. Held in a private penthouse, the living room had floor-to-ceiling glass walls, which opened onto a balcony garden that allowed an unparallel gorgeous view of Washington DC.

The host of this party was Secretary of State Harrison Stone.

Boris Volkov, the Russian Ambassador to the U.S, was his guest of honor for the night.

Most of the activity would take place in the impressive lush balcony of the residence, amidst the starry night. It would be a celebratory occasion. There were plans for a huge fireworks show out on the balcony. This would be followed by the Secretary of State presenting Ambassador Boris Volkov with a golden statue of Uncle Sam. The solid gold Americana piece, with diamonds encircling Uncle Sam's patriotic hat, was worth millions.

It was to serve as a symbolic way to unite the two nations.

Earlier, a reliable informant at the Agency had relayed some information that the Secretary of State may be the target for terrorists, so Lee and Amanda were the agents hired to protect Secretary of State Stone at the party.

Going undercover, Lee and Amanda had arrived together. Lee looked his usual debonair self in his standard tux while Amanda dazzled in a sparkling long pink halter dress that draped perfectly against her svelte body. Her hair was pinned up high with several tendrils hanging sensually down her face, and also exposing her graceful swan-like neck.

Lee had never seen her in this particular dress and he thought she looked absolutely sensational. However his pride kept him from complimenting her. After all, they were here to do an assignment.

But he was certainly proud as he squired her around the room. She seemed to glide gracefully across the floor as she held onto his arm. But he wasn't fooled by her calm demeanor.

Lee leaned into her, trying to ignore her intoxicating perfume.

" _Amanda, there's no need to be so nervous,"_ he whispered to her while at the same time giving a welcoming nod to a passing couple.

She slightly turned his way, surprised.

"Believe me, I'm trying not to!" she adamantly told him, "The last thing I'd want to do is leave sweat marks on this beautiful dress!"

That comment made Lee smile. He certainly knew how difficult it was to do protection duty while at the same time pretending you were here to schmooze. But Amanda was doing a great job. When the guests looked their way, all they probably saw was a stunning woman with a glow about her. He needed to help calm her nerves.

And the best way to do that was to make light of the situation.

"You're right; being nervous won't help the appearance of your dress," he stated sagely and then added jokingly, "so you may want to suck in all that sweat back into your body!"

"Oh _you!_ " she lightly swatted his arm and then added, "but how could you tell I was nervous, anyway? Is it really that obvious?"

"No, not at all," he assured her, "In fact, you look absolutely beau-" he stopped himself, "-fine. You look absolutely fine. But your hands clinging onto my arm is a dead giveaway. They're shaking like a leaf."

"Oh, sorry!"

She immediately removed her hand from his arm, and Lee was surprised at his own reaction of instant regret when she did that. When a server came up to them, they waved away the glasses of champagne. No alcohol tonight; they needed to remain alert.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous tonight," she commented, "maybe it's just..." she did that familiar jerk of her head, "...me being me. Or maybe it's just I'm slightly overwhelm by all these influential people."

Lee took a quick glance around the room before responding.

"Really?" He slightly grinned, "The movers and shakers of Washington DC intimidate you, eh? Wellllll, it's actually not that big of a deal, Amanda! Just remember, they put on their pants one leg at a time...unless they're clumsy or drunk. Then it's two legs in one pants leg!"

When she still looked anxious, he was concerned.

"Heyyy, you sure you're alright, Amanda?"

"I _think_ so," she responded, but her voice sounded tight, "but it's just..." she leaned in and lowered her voice, _"I'm getting a bad feeling about tonight."_

 _Lee had to admit; he was feeling a bit uneasy himself. But he wouldn't let Amanda know that._

"It's just your nerves dealing with the unknown, Amanda," Lee said, looking very relaxed, "I get that way sometimes, especially at these little soirees where I'm surrounded by such rich and influential people."

"Really?" she inquired, "so how do you overcome your nervousness?"

"Simple," he stated as he glanced over the crowd again, "I've convinced myself that powerfully rich people have only one goal in mind at these kind of parties: '...to hold an overpriced drink in a haughty manner'."

That observation made Amanda chuckle.

"You may be right," she smiled, "I feel better. Thanks."

"Good. So would you like something to eat? It might settle your stomach," he suggested

"No, I'm fine, Lee. You don't have to go through that trouble of getting something for me."

"Who said I was volunteering to get it for you?" his lips slightly quivered, as if he were about to break out in a smile.

"I should have known you wouldn't get anything for me," she pretended to look disappointed, although she was having a grand time.

He casually shrugged, "And spoil you? That will only make you soft as an agent."

He followed up his quip with a quick wink that only she could see.

The way he teased sent shooting quivers up and down Amanda's spine. She knows she should be immune to this light type of bantering from him, especially when it bordered on being flirtatious. But there was something about Lee Stetson that always made her react strongly.

"Hmmph! _You_ spoiling _me_?" she countered back, her tone sarcastic, "I hadn't realize ' _being ignored'_ was spoiling someone!"

He couldn't help it; he chuckled at her comment.

Lee couldn't understand how someone like Amanda could have such an effect on him. He always felt good when she seemed happy. But why should he care _how_ she felt? She was like any other agent, right?

 _Right?_

He put all those thoughts aside when Secretary of State Harrison Stone and Ambassador Boris Volkov approached them, with Volkov's assistant trailing after the two.

"Ahhh, Mr. Stetson! Ms. King!" Secretary of State Stone greeted them, "Good that you two made it to the party! May I introduce Russian Ambassador Volkov and his assistant Max Davidoff,...and this is Lee Stetson, my chief of staff, and Amanda King, my office manager."

'Chief of Staff' and 'office manager' were the covers Lee and Amanda had established for this assignment. It enabled them to stay close to the Secretary of State's side without raising suspicion.

Amanda gave a nod to Volkov's aide as she stuck out her hand towards Volkov in a gesture of friendliness.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Volkov."

Instead of shaking hands, however, Volkov took a firm grasp of Amanda's hand and brought it up to his lips. Before she could protest, he kissed the top of her hand, while at the same time, never taking his eyes off of her. His smile was bright afterwards.

"Ahhh... _Udovol'stviye,_ Ms. King!" he said, still not letting go of her hand, "Never I think to meet such a beautiful lady here as you!"

It took all of Lee's willpower not to roll his eyes.

 _Although Amanda did look stunning tonight,_ Lee thought _, Volkov was like a stack of pancakes; he was piling it on a little thick._

"Oh, you're too kind, Mr. Volkov," Amanda looked pleased, "but I'm sure there are _many_ much _more_ attractive women in this room!"

His eyes salaciously traveled down the entire length of her.

 _"_ I assure you, my dear, there is none so enchanting as you!" he seemed to ooze charm, "and if I may be so bold as to call you Amanda, I _insist_ you call me Boris!"

Lee felt Amanda take a nervous gulp before she smiled, "Alright...Boris."

"Come, my Amanda!" he boldly invited, as he tucked her hand into his arm, "being that you are most beautiful woman in room, you must stay by my side all night! Let us begin our grand night together by viewing the stars shining down outside!"

Amanda looked hesitantly at Lee, her eyes willing him to get her out of this situation.

Inwardly, Lee wanted to slug the guy, but outwardly, he remained expressionless. He knew better than to insult a dignitary.

"Amanda, I believe it would be an honor for you to accept such a gentlemanly invitation," Lee stated through gritted teeth.

Amanda had the sense not to show her frustration. It was obvious she didn't appreciate being foisted on Volkov, but if Lee didn't want her hanging around with _him_ , she might as well enjoy herself.

"You're right, Lee," she counterplayed.

She lifted her head high and smiled kindly at Volkov, "I would _love_ to see the night stars, Ambassador!"

Volkov gave a slight bow, "The night is young; let us be also, _Moya Lyubov'!"_

He confidently led Amanda away towards the balcony, with aide Max following behind them, while Lee slowly simmered inside.

He just didn't get it.

 _What is it about this housewife from Arlington who could enchant the most powerful of men?_ Lee wondered to himself.

He subconsciously straightened his collar.

 _What am I thinking?_ _I should be_ _glad_ _Amanda is out of my hair!_ _After all, I am here to protect the Secretary of State, not play prom date!_

Yet as he watched Amanda and the Ambassador until they disappeared into the crowd, he had a rueful expression on his face that no one else noticed.

#

It was time for the grand finale of the party: the fireworks.

Max Davidoff, Volkov's aide, had earlier mentioned to state officials how Volkov loved bright displays like fireworks to commemorate special events. So an announcement had been made that these fireworks were courtesy of the office of the Secretary of State. Then after the light show, Secretary of State Stone would present Ambassador Volkov with the Uncle Sam statue as a welcoming gift.

Everyone was led out to the balcony to watch the display.

For this event, Volkov had joined Secretary Stone at the front part of the balcony. Amanda excused herself and went to stand at the back of the crowd, next to Lee. This way they had a better view of the crowd, in case of danger.

"Did you have fun at your little intimate garden party?" Lee sardonically asked Amanda, "I hope you left the stars in the sky instead of getting them in your eyes!"

 _He had to get in another dig._ Amanda shot him a look.

"Not that it's any of your business," Amanda's tone was cavalier, "but let's just say that the Russian Ambassador was _VERRRY charming!_ "

Lee looked at her sideways, "I'm sure he was. Probably for the first five minutes. Then I bet he evolved into sliminess."

Her eyes flashed back at him, "Why do you always do that?"

He looked innocent, "Do what?"

"Ruin an evening for me when I am being escorted around by anyone else but _you!_ "

Lee tried not to react. She had hit too close to home and she didn't even realize it. Before Lee could come back with a suitable answer, the fireworks suddenly erupted high across the sky.

BOM!BOM!POP!POP!POP!BOM!BOM!

The beautiful array of patriotic red, white and blue was quite spectacular. The guests _oohed_ and _ahhed_ while the penthouse shook from the bombardments.

 _Wait..._

Lee's senses were suddenly on high alert.

 _The_ _penthouse_ _shook?_

 _Unless the walls of the penthouse were built of paper, they_ _would never shake like this._

 _Something was terribly wrong._

.

.

 _Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Thoughts

Chapter 2

Lee and Amanda were at a gala hosted by the Secretary of State, the person they were hired to protect. The fireworks had just begun when Lee felt the entire penthouse shake.

And he realized fireworks in the sky would not cause a building to shake.

Amanda could feel Lee's body tense as he warily looked about.

"Lee, what is it?"

"You know that bad feeling you had earlier?" he asked as he continued to scan the room, "I just got that same feeling. Only this time, there's a reason for it!"

"Oh gosh!" Amanda reacted nervously, as she looked for signs of anything looking amiss.

She leaned in careful to keep her voice low, " _Lee!_ _Where's Max?!"_

 _"Max?"_ he asked, not recognizing the name.

 _"Max Davidoff, Volkov's aide_ ," she responded with a worried tone, as she pointed towards the host and guest of honor, who were still busily conversing with one another, _"I see the Secretary of State and Ambassador Volkov talking over there, but no Max Davidoff! Isn't it his job to shadow his boss? I don't see him anywhere!"_

The Secretary of State and the Ambassador could clearly be seen, pointing and chatting as they watched the sky show above, oblivious to any danger.

" _I_ _knew s_ _omething was up when I felt the penthouse shake!_ " Lee now looked alarmed as he scrutinized the left and then the right side of the room, " _Davidoff probably disappeared even before the fireworks started!"_

" _That's it! The fireworks!"_ Amanda abruptly exclaimed, _"it's the fireworks!"_

" _Huh?"_ Lee didn't get it, _"What about the fireworks?_ "

 _"_ _I remembered Mr. Davidoff was the one who had originally insisted on the fireworks show,"_ she explained _,"He knew everyone would be looking upwards towards the illuminations and noises; it would act as a diversion to whatever he had planned!"_

 _"And this 'whatever' was what caused the penthouse to shake!_ _" Lee supplemented._

 _What could Davidoff's plan be?_

A million thoughts went through Lee's mind.

And then it hit him.

 _"The Uncle Sam statue!_ " he told her, " _That's it! Our informant got it wrong...the bad guys weren't after the State Secretary; they were after the State Secretary's statue!"_

 _"Oh!_ " Amanda did some quick thinking, _"The statue is locked inside the safe in the master suite!"_

Turning quickly, Lee headed down the short hallway that led to the main bedroom, as Amanda followed him. When they arrived, smoke was lightly billowing out from under the slit at the bottom of the locked double doors.

Lee placed his ear to the door to detect any movement.

"Do you hear any noise inside?" Amanda asked.

"Only the sound of a solid door," he dryly responded. Then with determination he added, "Step back, Amanda, I'm going to bust the door down!"

They both stepped slightly away from the door. Lee planned to aim his foot at the weakest part of the door, which was the area just below the doorknob. With his dominant leg aimed at the door, Lee lifted his leg and gave a forceful, good kick with the heel of his foot.

Bam!

The door caved in slightly, but not enough. They stared at the dented door.

"Uh, that wasn't my strong leg," Lee claimed with a sheepish smile.

Amanda graciously nodded, "I figured that!"

He attempted again and gave another hard kick.

 **BAM!**

This time the door's frame splintered enough so that they could both enter. Lee instantly took note of the scorched wall where the safe was located, its door blown wide opened. The interior of the safe was empty.

"Lee! He's over there!" Amanda frantically pointed over towards the bedroom windows.

French doors opened off from the master suite bedroom onto a balcony and there sat Max Davidoff, on the four foot high masonry balcony wall, his back to the city skyline. He looked so nonchalant, as if he didn't have a care in the world. A backpack slung was over his both his shoulders, where, Lee suspected, Davidoff had hidden the statue.

Lee aimed his gun.

"Davidoff! Hand over that backpack!" Lee ordered him.

"Big man with gun, eh? You will not shoot me," Davidoff arrogantly responded, while atop the balcony wall, "You shoot me, I fall. The statue breaks. Much bad propaganda for your country, no?"

The man had a point, as sweat beaded on Lee's forehead. Still, he kept his gun trained on Davidoff the entire time as he inched forward, wondering the best way to deal with this situation.

Davidoff put up a warning hand.

"One more step, I FALL BACK! _"_ he threatened.

Lee stopped in his tracks, realizing Davidoff could easily fall to his death.

"Look, Davidoff," Lee tried to reason with him, "we can...negotiate. No need to do anything foolish!"

Davidoff sneered, "So you care what happens to me, eh?"

"More like I don't want some little kid on the street witnessing smashed body parts," Lee calmly stated.

Davidoff's expression turned serous.

"Negotiation is over, you are failure."

Then he gave a superficial wave and began to lean back, off the edge of the balcony, causing Lee's eyes to widen.

"No, _don't-_ " Lee warned him, instantly moving forward.

"As you Americans say," Davidoff smirked, "'Tootle. Loo..."

And he fell completely backwards...

...until he was gone from the balcony.

.

 _Dammit!_ Lee murmured under his breath.

He rushed forward to the edge of the balcony, already knowing he was too late. It was not that Lee was so interested in saving the Ambassador assistant's life; it was the Uncle Sam's statue he was trying to get back.

There was no way he would allow the Russian assistant get away with an American treasure.

Lee held onto the ledge and peered down, expecting the worst. Instead, he witnessed Davidoff pulling on his backpack and suddenly...

 _WHOOSH!_

A white canopy cloth shot out from the bag and Lee realized that the backpack was not one at all, but a customized mini-parachute.

Lee felt helpless as he watched Davidoff gliding down to the streets below.

He was going to get away with the theft, and right under Lee's watch!

With an angry turn, Lee rushed out the bedroom door, out the front door and down the 16 flights of stairs. But he knew he would be too late again. Davidoff would have landed by now and would have already fled the area.

Trying to catch his breath after all that rushing down the stairs, Lee was huffing and puffing by the time he was at street level. Bending over and putting his hands to his knees so he could catch his breath, he heard some commotion.

Lifting his head up, he saw a crowd forming a circle underneath the street lights. At this distance in the dark, he couldn't make out exactly what was occurring. Scowling, Lee straightened and went to investigate the reason for the gathered crowd.

Since he was taller than most people, he could see over their heads and what he saw made his eyes widened with surprise and a smile to his lips.

In the center of the circle of people was Amanda, still dressed in her exquisite sequined pink dress. She was stooped over, letting Davidoff have it by bopping him repeatedly over and over again with the whiskers end from a broomstick. Parachute strings were tangled around Davidoff as he huddled himself into a ball, with his hands covering his head due to the continual onslaught of hits from Amanda.

Lee forced his way through the crowd, "Amanda?"

Amanda stopped the minute she heard Lee's voice.

"Lee!" her eyes sparkled with excitement, when she spotted him, "you're here just in time!"

Then she turned back.

WHACK!

Another hit from Amanda when Davidoff had proceeded to try and crawl away, parachute strings and all. Davidoff had the sense to stay down.

Lee looked proudly at Amanda, his grin still evident.

"You just _had_ to _sweep_ our troubles away, didn't you?" he teased.

"Just cleaning up the dirt here, "she smiled back, "You can take it from here. He won't be causing any more trouble."

Meanwhile Davidoff looked up to Lee with pleading eyes, his previous smug expression gone.

"You! Chief of Staff! Get this here _crazy_ woman off from me!" he cried out, while trying to untangle himself from the parachute strings at the same time. He looked like a struggling fly caught in a spider's web.

Lee had no choice but to go over to the fallen Davidoff.

"Yeah, okay, SuperParachute Man, Come on, getttt up," Lee heaved Davidoff up while untangling the strings from him at the same time, "So your krytonite... is a lady with a broom, huh? You should see what she can do with a mop!"

Meanwhile a van, along with two police cars, arrived. Four cops rushed out of the car while Francine jumped out of the van. Immediately she went to the policemen to explain the diplomatic situation, and that the Agency would take over the arrest. Lee handed Davidoff over to Francine, who then handcuffed him to lead him away in the van. Meanwhile, the officers had dispersed the crowd.

Eventually the street was emptied again except for Lee and Amanda.

It was as if nothing happened.

"Come on, Amanda, I'll take you home" he stated as he lightly took her arm to lead her back to his car, "We'll deal with all other matters tomorrow."

Amanda couldn't agree more, "Quite a night, huh?"

"It was," Lee concurred, "but at least we got rid of that bad feeling we both had earlier!"

Amanda merely nodded, for although they had captured the thief of the Uncle Sam statue, she just couldn't shake off that bad feeling.

.

.

 _Later that night, the TV set had been blaring in Ambassador Volkov's hotel room, but Boris was not paying attention to it. It was all stupid American propaganda anyway. Feeling restless, Boris went over to change the channel_

 _It was late and Boris was bored._

 _There was a commercial on now. A cat was actually speaking, telling viewers to purchase his foolish cat food! Hmmph! T_ _hey would never show such ridiculous commercial in Russia! he told himself._

 _After the commercial, the news was back on:_

"Here is an update of a story we had reported to you earlier," the male anchor began, "Four hours ago, we had announced that an aide for an international diplomat had been arrested for stealing the Uncle Sam statue from Secretary of State Harrison Stone's penthouse. The State Department continues to refuse to release any information as to the suspect's identity, including name or country, citing national security. However, we just had confirmation minutes ago by State officials that the alleged thief has been deported, to be tried in his own country...and now, Chet, back to you..."

 _Stupid Davidoff! Such a mess he make! Boris groaned, as he abruptly turned off the television._

 _As Boris made his way back across the room, his side eye caught an image of himself in the mirror. Although he was only in his early 40's and still as handsome as ever, his eyes traveled down to his slight paunch sticking out._ _Standing sideways, he drew a deep breath to suck in his stomach. The mirror now reflected what he considered a perfect physique._ _However, when he breathed out again,_ _gravity took over and the paunch returned. His satisfied expression fell._

 _Too much Vodka, he concluded, and promised to cut back. Perhaps that explained why someone like Amanda King had not shown much interest in him._

 _Ahhhh... Amanda King._

 _He shut his eyes in remembrance. Quite a remarkable face she possessed: unusual almond-shaped eyes that danced merrily, with an infectious smile to match. And a long, lithe body, too; the type he liked! Overall, a very pretty package indeed, although not a great beauty like his 'podruzhkis' back in Russia. But then again, Amanda King possessed something special...some... goodness about her. _

_She was like a breath of fresh air in comparison to the women he kept company with at his homeland_

 _He opened his eyes and scowled. Yet she does not melt at his charms like his other women!_

 _But perhaps that is a good thing, Boris convinced himself, those other women were of no challenge to him. Except for, maybe Tasha. He smiled wistfully at his favorite and wondered if Amanda King was as flexible as his little Tasha._

 _Perhaps he just needs some short-term entertainment to ease his loneliness._

 _Yes, that is it! Boris determined._

 _Tomorrow morning he will personally call his connection at the White House and ask...no, __insist_ _...that Amanda King have dinner with him!_

 _Yes, it is a much brilliant idea! Volkov concluded, and during their night out together, he, Boris Volkov, would once again be his usual engaging self and then perhaps later..._

 _...later..._

 _Volkov shivered with anticipated delight._

 _He could not wait until tomorrow night!_

 _._

 _._

 _(Thanks everyone who read/reviewed chapter one! Didn't expect that kind of reception! I appreciate everyone's welcoming kindness! Wow!)_

 _Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

A Simple Request

Chapter 3

.

During the afternoon of the next day, Lee and Amanda were called into Billy's office.

"Nice work, you two," Billy told them, "I've just read Amanda's completed report and I see you both are responsible for the return of the Uncle Sam statue, safe and sound. Although it was accomplished in a most unconventional way, the important thing is that it's back in our hands and we were able to avoid a major international disaster!"

"Thank you, Sir," Amanda said humbly.

"Yeah, about that, Amanda," Lee wondered as he turned in Amanda's direction, "how were you able to beat me downstairs to get at Davidoff anyway?"

"It was just common sense really," Amanda humbly stated, "when I saw Mr. Davidoff at the edge of the balcony and he hadn't seemed scared, I figured he had everything planned out beforehand. Then I noticed his backpack and it reminded me of a scene from a particular movie I saw with Mother. Anyone ever see the James Bond movie "Moonraker"?"

Billy wasn't sure how to answer, "Uh... _no_?"

She continued on, "It's a really entertaining movie and it's actually right down our alley! You see, in 'Moonraker', the main character is James Bond, code name 007. He's a British secret agent..."

"Hold up, there, Amanda," Billy interrupted, "although I'm sure 'Moonraker' was a fine, fine movie with a great leading man, could you _please_ get to the connection between the movie and a diplomatic theft?"

"And the sooner the better?" Lee added.

"Oh, yes, sorry!" she apologized, "so in the opening sequence of that movie, James Bond is fighting the bad guys in a flying airplane and he manages to push one of the bad guys out of the plane and when he looks out the opened door of the plane at the fallen man, the _other_ guy pushes HIM out of the plane and unlike the two bad guys, James Bond doesn't have a parachute strapped to his back!"

"... _annnnd_ the explanation is getting _further_ away from the connection to the theft," Lee remarked.

"I'm getting there!" Amanda insisted, " _Anyway,_ as I was saying _._...as Mr. Davidoff sat on the ledge of the balcony, I was thinking that his backpack looked _suspiciously_ like the parachute in that movie and so there _could_ be a possibility that Mr. Davidoff had a parachute strapped to _his_ back! And so..."

Billy completed the story to speed up the explanation, "And soooo...THAT'S when you grabbed a broom and ran downstairs to attack Davidoff! _The end!_ Well played, Amanda!"

She humbly blushed, "The broom did the all the work, Sir."

Lee could only look on with befuddlement. Then he cleared his head, and got back to business.

"Okay, now that we've got _that_ part settled," he stated, "Billy, is there any chance that the the Ambassador, Volkov, was also involved in the theft? He definitely has that smug, _guilty_ look about him."

"Highly doubtful," Billy stated, "after all, Secretary Stone had originally planned to give the statue to Volkov anyway, so there would be no reason for him to steal his own gift! No, we're fairly sure that Max Davidoff acted alone."

Lee looked disappointed.

"Well, then!" Amanda concluded, as she rose from her seat, "if there's nothing else, Sir, I'd like to be excused. I've got a lot of typing to do outside!"

Billy quickly countered, "Actually, Amanda, I'd like you to stay a bit longer."

He ignored Lee's scowl.

"Uh, alright, Sir," she acknowledged, lowering herself back down, "What is it you would like from me?"

Billy folded his arms on his desk, a gesture he commonly did when he wanted to make a point, "there is something I need for you to do for the Agency."

Lee asked in an accusing tone, "You're planning to send Amanda out on an assignment alone, aren't you?"

"I'm not talking to you, Lee!" Billy stated brusquely. He then gave an open smile to Amanda and stated sweetly, " _I'm talking to Amanda_."

She nodded, "I'm listening, Sir."

"I have an assignment which will require some, let's say, _feminine diplomacy_!"

"So you ARE sending her out on her own!" Lee interrupted again, "Dammit, Billy, she's not ready!"

Amanda did not appreciate all the interruptions, ""Do you _mind_ , Lee? Besides, how do _you_ know what I'm ready for and _not_ ready for? You don't even know what Mr. Melrose wants from me!"

"I know that you're not a full-fledged agent!" Lee countered.

"Well, I can't be a full-fledged agent if I'm not given any assignments!" she insisted.

"That's because being out in the field alone is more than you can handle right now!"

"Actually, I think I _can_ handle a mission by myself!" she argued and then quantified it with, "Well...except the ones that require fists or guns!"

"Exactly! You don't know-"

"Oh boyyyy, heeeere we go again," Amanda rolled her eyes and looked beyond frustrated, "I _knew_ you would bring that up those excuses: _I don't know, I'm not trained, I'm not ready, I don't understand_! Welllllll, let me tell YOU something, Buster..."

BAM!

Billy slammed his fist on his desk and they both looked over at him, surprised.

"Just STOP IT you two!" Billy raised his voice, "I am _not_ the United Nations, so I refuse to be the peacemaker between you two when you both don't even know what the hell I'm going to say! Just everyone calm down... including _me!"_

They managed to look guilty as Billy then turned his attention to Lee.

"Lee, I assure you that your help will _not_ be required this time," Billy firmly said, "only Amanda can do this, uh, _favor_ for the Agency. And there's no need to worry about her. This assignment has minimal danger but the payoff will be tremendous. For all of us!"

Amanda looked intrigued while Lee looked annoyed.

"If there's any way I can be of help, Sir," she bravely volunteered.

Billy looked satisfied.

"Good answer, Amanda! I LIKE when agents are cooperative!" Billy pointedly looked at Lee.

"I know what you mean," Lee huffed, "Fred and Francine can be _so_ uncooperative at times!"

"Yeah, THAT'S who I was referring to!" Billy sardonically responded before referring to Amanda again, "anyway, Amanda, it seems that Ambassador Volkov has taken an interest in you!"

"I KNEW IT" Lee snapped, sounding irritated, while Amanda smiled sweetly.

"That's nice of Boris to say so!" she beamed, "You know, Sir, he was a complete gentleman at the party. When we had taken a tour of the gardening flowers on the balcony, he had an impressive knowledge of all the varieties of flowers and plants displayed there."

Lee couldn't take it any longer, "That's because that Soviet Gigolo has probably given a multitude number of flowers to his entire stock of women!"

Billy lifted an eyebrow, "So you're saying he's a playboy? That's just _awful,_ isn't it?"

Lee chose to ignore that jab, "I'm just saying, Billy, that _if_ Amanda HAS to go out with that...that Cold War _Casanova_ , put a tail on her, or at the very least, _give her a wire!_ "

"And prove to the Russian government how much we distrust them?" Billy rhetorically asked, "No, Lee. I won't allow it! Besides, it's just one dinner."

Amanda repeated, "One dinner."

"Yes, that's right," Billy nicely stated, "Ambassador Volkov has requested you, Amanda, to accompany him for a nice, quiet dinner. That's it. All you need to do is just be your wonderful, pleasant self and-"

Lee snorted under his breath, " _Wonderful, pleasant self!_... _HA!_ "

Amanda gave him the side-eye while Billy ignored him.

"As I was saying, Amanda," Billy continued in that same pleasant tone, "just be your normal, pleasant self and I'm sure it will go a long ways towards healing the tenuous relationship between the two nations."

"So what you're saying, Sir, is that what I'm doing is for America..."

Lee began to open his mouth, but Billy's threatening look stopped him. Billy smiled pleasantly at Amanda.

" _Exactly_ , Amanda. For _all_ of America."

It didn't take Amanda long to decide.

"It would be my honor, Sir."

"Goooood, then it's settled," Billy could not be more happy, "and so, if you like, you may have the rest of the afternoon off. The typing can wait until tomorrow. Volkov's limo will pick you up at 7 tonight."

"Oh, thank you, Sir!" Amanda was actually glad to be leaving early, "I _really_ appreciate that I don't have to rush to get ready tonight! Especially since yesterday's theft adventure had been quite overwhelming!"

"I'm sure it was," empathized Billy, "so go home for a breather. Until tonight, that is."

"I will!" she promised as she popped out of her chair.

But Lee was also quick on his feet and was already blocking the office door by the time Amanda approached it.

"Excuse me, Lee," she evenly stated, attempting to go around him.

"Hold on, Amanda. I need to tell you something first," he announced.

Amanda stood her ground, "Lee, I don't think we have anything else to say to one another; and I _don't_ want to argue with you anymore! "

"I don't want to argue, either," he quietly admitted.

Astonished, Amanda asked, "Alright...what is it you wanted to say?"

"Look, Amanda," he tried to sound sensible, "I'm sorry about jumping on you earlier. I guess...I have a habit of not thinking. I tend to say what I _mean,_ but I tend to say it _meanly_ to you _._ "

He looked sincerely apologetic.

And Amanda hated that he had a way to soften her heart. She wanted to stay mad at him, but she just couldn't. Her mind was jumbled and she all she wanted was to leave and be alone with her thoughts.

"Thank you for that, I suppose," she acknowledged, "and now, if you excuse me, I'd like to go home..."

He didn't move.

"Amanda, I just need to say one more thing... _please?_ "

She gave a sigh, "What is it now?"

"It's just...if you're going to go out with..." he couldn't say the man's name, "...with that _Russian Romeo_ , just remember one thing: POW!"

Amanda looked shocked, and then her eyes narrowed.

"Lee!" she admonished him, "I REFUSE to walk up and hit a Russian dignitary for no reason!"

"No, no, Amanda, that's not it at all!" he explained, "You see, in training, an agent learns the acronym POW, which means 'punch on weaknesses'. In other words, when in a bind, don't just hit wildly; go for the _vulnerable_ areas of an opponent's body. Each hit is specific. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

She realized he was serious and that made her confused.

"I don't see why I would need to remember that, Lee."

"Just... keep it in mind," he strongly suggested, "And promise me you'll be careful, okay _?_ "

He needed to make her understand, and his gaze was intense, which made her knees almost buckle beneath her.

She swallowed, "I will."

"And if you're ever in a situation where you don't feel comfortable... _POW!"_

She half-smiled and tried to sound tough as her fist flew through the air, _"POW!"_

Satisfied, he stepped aside, and then opened the door for her to exit.

"Then...I'll see you tomorrow, Amanda."

Amanda was surprised at witnessing Lee's soft side. He seemed almost... caring. This was one of those times that she didn't understand Lee at all. She thought he would be relieved he wouldn't be forced to work with her.

He was such an enigma to her.

Now at the doorway, she remember her manners and turned back to Billy.

"And don't worry, Sir, about tonight. I won't let you down!" she promised.

"That I don't doubt. Have fun tonight, Amanda," Billy bade her.

"Thank you, Sir. Good-bye."

She next turned to Lee again and she gave him an encouraging smile, "Good-bye, Lee. I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave a gallant bow, "I'm looking forward to it."

Taking a deep breath, Amanda walked out the office. When he closed the office door behind her, Lee immediately lashed out at Billy.

" _Why_ _did you do_ _that_?" Lee asked in an accusing tone, once they were alone again.

Billy sounded nonchalant, "I assume you're referring to YOUR BOSS requesting that Amanda enjoys a nice dinner with a charming Ambassador?"

Billy emphasized the _'boss'_ part, but Lee didn't get the point.

"Damn _right_ that's what I mean!"

"It's simple, really," Billy calmly stated, "it was a special request...from the President. _"_

Lee's mouth dropped.

"The P-President?" he blinked in disbelief, "of the _United States_?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't of the PTA!" Billy sardonically answered back, "...and I don't know about you, Lee, but when the President of the United States calls and requests for me to jump, I respond back with, ' _Already jumped and landed, Mr. President!_ '... _Now_ if you'll excuse me, I have some important work to do, and I do believe you have work to do, too, which includes write ups of your last _two_ missions!"

But Lee didn't hear Billy's ending sarcasm.

He was too distracted by the activity occurring right outside the office window.

Lee was watching Amanda straightening papers, clearing her desk and re-organizing her files; duties she did every night before she departed for home. At last satisfied that her desk was acceptably uncluttered, she pushed her chair all the way under her desk. After pleasantly saying goodbye to a couple of workers who happened by, she grabbed her purse and then strode merrily out, soon to disappear from sight down the hallway.

And while he was observing Amanda, Billy had been observing _him_.

And all Billy could do was shake his head at the sight of Lee's completely miserable expression.

 _His number one agent had jealously written all over him._

 _._

.

 _Next chapter will be the date with Volkov!_

 _Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

POW!

Chapter 4

Amanda was liked the idea of going out and enjoying herself, _but_ she wasn't looking forward to spending that time with Boris Volkov.

Outside of that party at Secretary of State Stone's penthouse, her life lately had become routine. The last two weeks she had spent typing and transcribing reports in the office. Not that she was complaining. The job was easy enough to do while waiting for a mission. And being a trainee, she would always get to team up with Lee. All the females in the office would sigh and think how lucky Amanda was, but Amanda knew better.

 _Lee may be good looking, charismatic and suave to_ _some_ _, but he can_ _also_ _be pushy, bossy and stubborn!_ Then as an afterthought, she added, _and_ _also loyal, brilliant and caring_.

So those were her thoughts as she sat in the back seat of Volkov's limousine after they had shared a meal. It had been a nice enough dinner, just some going back and forth with pleasant conversation. The sound of a car's running engine could be heard in the background as he interrupted her thoughts.

"You are much quiet in the car, Amanda King," Volkov mentioned in his slight Russian accent as he sat next to her, "You did not have nice time?"

Amanda quickly brought herself to the present. _Why was she thinking of Lee, anyway, when she was sitting in the back of a fancy limousine while out on a date with a charming Russian diplomat?_

She flashed him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, Boris," she then lied, "I guess with my boys working on several class projects and my job being so crazy lately, I'm thinking of a million things at once!"

 _Or thinking about one person a million of times over_ , she privately corrected herself.

Boris confidently reached out and patted Amanda's hand, "I understand, _moy lyobov_ , I, too, have much on my mind."

Amanda looked grateful, "I'm sure your work is much more complicated than mine, so I appreciate you taking some time out of your busy schedule to take me out. The meal -and company- was excellent!"

"Ahhhh, but the night is still young, is it not?" he asked, his smile seeming a bit stiff.

"Actually, Boris, it's getting rather late... and I haven't a chance to see my boys for very long today..." Amanda began, but Boris waved her reasons aside.

"Nonsense, my dear. We have time" He then leaned over and spoke to his driver, Edgar, in Russian. Amanda didn't understand a word of it except the word, "Potomac River".

" _Konechno,_ " the driver responded.

It took 20 minutes to reach their destination.

The driver then parked at a place that allowed a picture perfect view of the Potomac River at night. The tidal pool above where The Washington Monument loomed in the distance was calm, allowing softening reflections of the lights from buildings as well as the Monument itself.

"You see pool water with the lights there?" Boris gestured, _"Simpatichnaya!_ So pretty! You work in MOST beautiful of city, Amanda!"

Amanda shifted in her seat. She didn't like just sitting in the limo alone with Boris in a semi-deserted area at night. But perhaps Boris didn't want to be in a lonely apartment at 9:30 at night, she figured. After all, he is in a foreign country, away from family and friends.

"I certainly love it here," Amanda stated, continuing the conversation "Is it very lovely where you live, Boris?"

"Yes, Moscow has much beauty, but there is much cold!" Boris stated with a flourish, "In my country, we look much like... how you say... over-dressed polar bears!"

"Oh myyy, that _is_ very cold!" Amanda reacted with a slight laugh, "but you miss your country, don't you?"

He fondly smiled.

"It is my homeland, my dear," he told her, "and there is much to love! Many beautiful ladies, too, but few can shine in beauty with the likes of one Amanda King!"

Amanda blushed.

Boris Volkov was definitely charming, smooth and very good looking. He was also very attentive. Unlike...

 _Grrrrrr! She needed to stop thinking of Lee. She was not out with Lee!_

So they continued talking for a bit, comparing Russian to the States. The night skies was clear and bright as both of them looked off into the darkened horizon.

Although the talk was pleasant enough, Amanda was still anxious to get home.

"If you don't mind, Boris, this chat has been nice, but I'd really like to go home," Amanda suggested, after the appropriate amount of time, "it's getting rather late."

She expected Boris to comply by saying something to his driver, but instead, it was as if he didn't hear her.

"First time I see you, your hair was put up," he commented, gesturing his hands to up over his head, "but tonight it is down, and I like very much!"

And then without permission, his hand came up to touch a strand of her hair. His close proximity made Amanda move slightly away from him, but he put his arm around her to pull her back.

"You are not scared of me, are you, Amanda. my _lyobov_? Tell me, you are not!"

Somehow, the night seemed to be darker and more foreboding.

It was also this time that Edgar the driver decided to put up the partition separating the driver from its passengers.

 _DUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

As the partition closed, alarms went off in Amanda's head.

" _Take me home, Boris_ ," she stated coldly, in no uncertain terms.

"Not yet, my Amanda," he said, closing the gap even further as his voice took on an ominous tone , "you and me...we are just _starting_..."

Then before she had time to think about his response, he leaned over while drawing her in close for a kiss. Amanda reacted by quickly turned her head away so his lips ended up touching her cheek. Then she pulled away.

"BORIS!" she stated purposely, "NO MORE! _**Take me home NOW!"**_

Amanda could not fully make out Volkov's face in the darkness, but it didn't matter. This night was done for her.

"No," he brooded, his tone low and menacing and just as insistent, " ** _You will not leave me yet!_ "**

Amanda ignored him and began to reach for the handle of the vehicle. The next thing she felt was his hand grabbing her arms and turning her roughly around to face him.

 **"YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE ME SO EASY?!"**

Amanda could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as his hand seemed to dig into her arm like claws. From the lights of the sky and shimmering river, she could see that Volkov's expression had darkened.

 **"I NEED TO GO!** " Amanda insisted.

"That is NOT how it works!" he told her, as his grip around her arm tightened, "I treat you dinner; **YOU WILL THANK ME!"**

" **NO**!" Amanda struggled out of his grasp, " **I'M LEAVING!"**

She reached for the limo handle again, but her nervousness caused her to fumble about. Her heart was pounding hard when he set himself upon her again. Roughly he whirled Amanda towards him and jerked her into his arms. And despite her protestations, he had her pinned against him.

 **"LET. GO. OF. ME!"** Amanda ordered him as she struggled. But his arms wouldn't give an inch and she couldn't maneuver her way out of his grasp.

 **"I SHOW YOU GOOD TIME!** " he persisted, closing the distance between them.

 **"NOOOO!** " she screamed.

But her cries of desperation were useless as he forced himself on her and began to nuzzle her neck. He made a moaning sound while she continued to struggle.

 **"STOP IT!** " her voice got louder, as she tried to kick him.

But Boris was fast and he grabbed her by the arms again and shook her hard, his face up against hers.

 **"I AM NICE TO YOU!"** he angrily declared, shaking her like a rag doll," **I PAY DINNER! YOU MUST PAY BACK!"**

He then slid a finger under her blouse and she gasped when a button popped. Her female instincts of preservation kicked in and Amanda slapped his hand away. That was the wrong thing to do. It incited his ire. She watched in horror as his hand came up.

SLAP!

Pain exploded on the side of her face as her head was whipped to one side.

Then grunting in frustration, Boris used his strength and yanked Amanda's jacket off her shoulders, pinning her arms so she couldn't shove him away.

 **"I. Will. Have. You!"** he asserted insistently.

Adrenalin of fear rushed throughout her body.

 **"Nooooooooo!"** her muffled denials were ignored as he next forced her struggling body down in the car seat, his solid body hovering over hers. He was moving in for another kiss and all Amanda could do was contort her head and neck in every direction to avoid his mouth.

 **"You. Stop. Fighting. Me!"**

His breath was coming in short pants as Amanda continued to fight his efforts, but the Russian was bigger and stronger and he had her arms held back by her jacket. Tears surfaced at her futile efforts.

Then suddenly she recalled Lee's fighting advice:

 _"POW!"_

 _Punch on weaknesses._

 _I must POW!_ she determined, looking to strike a vulnerable area.

He had now straddled her; drooling and slobbering all over her neck and face, his hand starting to go under her bra. She stopped struggling to take a deep breath in to concentrate her energy.

Volkov thought that was a sign of submission and sneered happily, just before she bent her leg and kneed him as hard as she could in the groin area.

POW!

"Yeow!" he yelped out and sat up in pain while holding onto his private area with his hands.

This gave her opportunity to sit up and pull her jacket over her arms so that they were free again.

Amanda knew she had to make sure he was incapacitated before she escaped. She didn't doubt that once Volkov recover, his adrenaline would kick in and he would take his anger out on her.

She didn't have to wait long.

 _'Chert voz mi!"_ Volkov cussed under his breath as his arms reached out for her, "You little Bi-"

He never finished his angry rant because Amanda was on the offensive. Using the heel of her palm, she next jammed it as hard as she could directly at his nose.

"POW!"

As she expelled her breath, she realized she had said the word outloud. But she didn't care. She needed to hurt this monster.

 **"OOWWWWWWW!** " Volkov screamed out in agony, as his eyes bugged out and she heard the squishing of cartilage.

The hit had jarred his senses. His eyes watered. He could only feel pain and wasn't expecting her next hit.

"POW!"

Amanda went for his nose again,in the exact same spot. She knew she had broken his nose, for this time she heard the sound of soft bones being crushed.

Volkov yowled like a wounded animal, **"YYYYEEEEOOOOWWWW**! He next screeched out for his chauffeur, " **ED-GAR!** "

Amanda didn't wait for the driver to react. By now she had opened her side of the door and practically fell out of the limo.

Holding onto her torn blouse as best she could, she ran. Ran as fast as she could.

 _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_ She could feel the air hitting her skin, but she wasn't even aware of the coldness. Tears made it difficult to see where she was going. No sounds were heard behind her, but she was running for her life. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was beating so fast now, she thought it might explode.

Her legs felt like lead but she forced them to function. At one point she fell, due to running in her heels, but she forced herself up and her steps were now a series of half limping/half running. All she knew was that she needed to keep moving forward. Still trying to cover her blouse with her jacket, with tears streaking down her cheek, she continued rushing blindly into the night.

.

.

It was late at night and Lee stared out the window of his bachelor pad at the bright lights of the darkened city below. The drink he held in his hand sloshed around a bit after he took a long, hard swallow. For some strange reason, he felt unusually lonely tonight.

Of course, he could have asked Marcia to keep him company tonight. Or was her name Mary? Well, whatever her name was, he knew why he hadn't asked her or anyone else up to his place. It was because he knew he wouldn't be good company.

He took a deep breath in, feeling so miserable. Perhaps he should just put on his coat and force himself to go out; just do something, _anything_!

After all, Amanda was probably having a grand old time with Mr. International Sleezebag. Lee could spot those kind of guys a million miles away. But Amanda wouldn't be able to see through the false charm. Volkov would wine and dine her and then perhaps, later, he would take her in his arms...

At that image, Lee took a hard swig of his drink. It worked exactly as he expected it to, the liquor burning his throat all the way down. He wanted something painful to take away whatever was ailing him.

 **Knock! Knock!**

Lee scowled when he heard the knock on his door. It was two loud raps. Who would be visiting him at such a late hour?

Whoever it was, it wasn't someone he wanted to see!

Putting down the drink, he went towards the entrance. Then covertly he peered through the peephole and his heart caught at who was outside his door.

Amanda!

"Lee?" he heard Amanda's muffled voice meekly through the door.

Her voice weakened and faded. _Why?_ Something was terribly wrong. Lee found himself fumbling with the locks on the door. At last he released them and quickly swung the door opened.

What he saw broke his heart.

Amanda was standing there, shivering, her clothes rumbled and her hair disheveled. She was clutching her jacket to cover her torn blouse. Her eye makeup was running down her check because she had been crying.

She couldn't look at him as she stood there, shivering, "Sor-ry, I-I didn't know where to go-

"Amanda, _my god_ , come in, come in!" he stated, as he gently reached in to draw her inside his place. Her whole body was shaking. Quickly taking his overcoat from his coat rack, he placed it over her shoulders as he led her onto the sofa.

Immediately upon sitting, Amanda broke down in sobs.

Lee's insides were burning with rage and he only had one thought on his mind.

 _Volkov was a dead man._

.

 _._

 _Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling Better

.

Chapter 5

Lee sat next to her on the sofa and as Amanda continued sobbing, he pulled her into his arms.

He didn't say anything. He just let her cry it out. And she did. The front of his shirt soon became soaked with her tears, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to assure her she was safe. So he quietly held her while the apartment was filled with her agonized cries.

After some time, her sobs subsided.

"Heyyy," he whispered against her hair, "You feeling better?"

He felt her head wordlessly nod against his shirt.

"Why don't I get you something to drink," he suggested, "Sounds good?"

 _"'o-okay,"_ she timidly responded.

Lee gave a slight squeeze before releasing her, "I'll be right back, alright?"

Amanda sat up. She had cried so much that she had begun to hiccup.

"T-Thanks (hic)," she sniffed.

He left for the kitchen.

With Lee gone, Amanda sat quietly alone on the sofa, trying to get the ordeal of Volkov out of her mind. His trench coat was still draped casually over her shoulders and she straightened it, glad to be distracted for a bit. She detected a scent of strength and masculinity in his coat and she somehow felt closer to Lee.

She heard some noise and looked up in time to see Lee re-emerge, with two mugs of hot tea.

"Here," he said, handing her a mug, "this might help."

She gratefully accepted it while Lee sat next to her. Her hand was shaking as she took a sip, but she managed not to spill any of the tea. The warm liquid felt soothing as it went down her dry throat.

"Thanks (hic), it helps," she remarked, looking down at her lap.

"I'm glad," he responded and then trying the sound as casual as possible, he asked, "Soooo...do you want to talk about what happened?"

A blush had risen to her cheeks as Amanda looked down at her mug. What happened to her tonight seemed so embarrassingly personal. How could she explained what another male had done to her? Especially to Lee, of all people.

She stubbornly shook her head.

"I c-can't," she said, still avoiding looking at him.

Lee placed his mug on the table. He felt a strange mix of wanting to protect her and pure anger. Whatever happened to her, it must have been quite an ordeal.

"We don't have to talk about _that_ , if you don't want, " he gently assured her, "but will you answer just _one_ question for me about what happened, and then we don't have to talk about it for the rest of the night?"

The request sounded simple enough.

She shrugged, as she hiccuped again, "(hic) Ask."

Lee leaned towards her, his tone urgent.

"Did that son of a..." he took a deep breath before rephrasing, "Did that... _Volkov_ hurt you?"

Both knew what Lee was implying.

Amanda's hands were trembling when she brought the mug of hot tea to her lips to take another sip. After she took her drink, Lee wisely took the mug from her and placed it on the coffee table alongside his.

"Amanda?" he attempted, trying to keep his impatience from showing, " _Did he hurt you in that way_?"

He _had_ to know; the agony of not knowing was _killing_ him

When she shook her head, Lee expelled his breath in relief.

"N-no..., " she mumbled, _"he didn't..."_

"Good," he responded.

 _"I-I POW'd him, you know,_ " she managed to choke out and elaborated, " _Twice in the nose (hic)...and once, I kicked him in the...well, you know;(hic) men know..."_

She let her sentence hang while Lee had to bite his bottom lip to keep from grinning.

"You mean you kicked him in the most feared place for men?"

She nodded, still avoiding looking at him, "I (hic) did."

"You do realize, Amanda, that we agents have a special term for what you did that night," his tone sounded lighter.

Amanda's eyes were huge with curiosity, "You _do_? (hic)"

"We do," he confirmed, with a straight-face, "It's one level _above_ POW; it's known as _KA_ -POW!"

"Oh?" her voice was getting stronger," _KA_ -POW? What does (hic) the 'KA' stand for?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, "It means 'kick as-"

"-Lee!" she interrupted, reprimanding him for his word selection.

"-kick _ash,_ " he improvised, "you kicked the fire out of him!"

The word switch made her smile. And _that_ made her instantly feel guilty.

"Oh! I can't believe I just smiled...at a time like this!"

"I think that's a good sign, Amanda," Lee reasoned, "A smile always helps with the healing process, right?"

She nodded.

"I've certainly said something along those lines to my boys," she acknowledged, "And you know what, Lee? I'm glad I came here tonight."

"Me, too." Lee smiled.

She was silent as she worked to gather up some courage. When she felt ready, Amanda asked him directly, "May I ask another favor from you, Lee?"

He breezily stated, "Suuure, ask away."

She looked away, her cheeks bright, "C-Could you hold me again? Like before? I felt better when you did that."

Lee felt ecstatic that she had that much trust in him.

He tried to sound nonchalant about ti all, "Ohhh, I think I can manage that..."

He scooted closer to her. Opening his arm, he drew her closer and enveloped her again into the warmth of his body. Her eyes momentarily closed in bliss at his nearness.

Meanwhile it made Lee's senses feel alive when her body relaxed against his. He liked being needed by her.

 _It's okay, Amanda_ ," he stated in a gentle whisper as he held on tightly to her, "It's over and y _ou're safe here. And that SOB will never hurt you again."_

Uncharacteristically, he gave a soft kiss on her forehead and she snuggled closer to him. He rocked her back and forth as his arm ran soothingly down her back. No more words were needed.

As Lee held her, Amanda couldn't believe how her body seem to shape perfectly into his. And more importantly, how comforted she felt with his arms around her. His cradling arms seemed to be a cure-all for what ailed her; the hiccups were gone, the tears welled up, and her breathing was no longer erratic. The only sound heard was their soft breathing and the clock ticking on the wall.

But even though she reveled in the warmth of his body, she knew it would not be good for her to rely on him in the long run. Her heart could easily become susceptible to him, and heartache was not what she was looking for when she joined the Agency.

Reluctantly, she made a gesture as if to sit up and he immediately released his hold on her.

Wiping the last of her tears, she turned his way. She was expecting to see a look of pity coming from him, but instead, his intense gaze made her aware of their nearness and it sent her pulse racing.

Confused, she dropped her head downward.

"I-I must look a mess," she admitted to him, her cheeks suffused with heat.

"Not at all, Amanda," he countered, "to me, you have a look of bravery about you."

His words made Amanda glance his way again, to test the sincerity of his words. Only a couple of breaths seemed to separate them as the world seemed to have stood still.

Lee couldn't help it as he reached up and with a feather-light stroke, he brushed some stray hairs from her face and then his fingers lightly grazed Amanda's bruised cheek. His eyes watched her carefully and was glad she didn't flinch at his touch. The yearning he felt in his eyes seemed reflected in hers.

However, despite the message she may be sending him at this moment, Lee knew he must not take advantage of her vulnerability, and he lowered his hand to look away. He wondered for the millionth time what was this effect that Amanda had on him.

"If you're feeling better now, Amanda, I can take you home," he stated with much difficulty while not looking at anything in particular.

Amanda blinked twice, not believing the night had come to a close for them. Yes, she should go home, but at the same time, she wanted to linger here a little longer. It wasn't often she saw this comforting side of Lee; this warm and tender side of him. And, who knows what he will be like tomorrow? Maybe the next time he sees her, he'll be barking orders at her again.

"You're right; I better get going," she concurred, "I wouldn't want to worry Mother." She reluctantly removed his trenchcoat from around her shoulders, "I'm sure you'll be wanting this back. Just let me use your restroom to straighten up a bit, and then we'll be on our way."

"Fine, although I'm not so sure you'll be able to explain away _that_ to your mother," he stated, slightly gesturing at the gap on her blouse, where the button had been ripped away.

Amanda looked down, bringing new redness to her cheeks. She quickly attempted to close her jacket over the torn top as memories of how Volkov used her jacket to imprison her arms flooded her senses. Her panicky expression wasn't lost on Lee.

"Amanda, perhaps you'd like to borrow one of my work shirts," he offered, "at least you'll feel properly covered up."

Amanda actually liked the idea of wearing one of Lee's work shirts, but then her sensibility kicked in and she realized how _scandalous_ it would seem.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, but thank you, Lee," she said, as she began to get up from the sofa.

As soon as she stood, however, another loosened button dropped onto the floor with a clacking sound. Both of them looked down and it was Lee who reached down to retrieve the button.

"I suppose you'll want to sew this back on," Lee stated, as he held out the button for her.

But she decisively shook her head.

"No, I definitely won't be wearing this blouse _EVER_ again!"

He lowered his hand with the button still in it, feeling sadness at the ordeal she had gone through tonight.

"I understand," he empathized, and then to lighten the mood, he added, "Heyyyy, maybe you can _burn_ the blouse. You know.. _Kick Ash_ it!"

"Good idea," she commented as a natural smile came to her face, "In fact, I'd like to DOUBLE _Kick Ash_ this blouse!"

The mood in the room seemed more relaxed now.

"Actually, Lee," Amanda stated after reconsidering, "I've changed my mind about your shirt. Do you think that I could borrow one, after all?"

"Of course," Lee concurred, "I have a clean white one in my closet. I'll just go get it."

As Amanda watched him leave for the bedroom, she was definitely convinced that she had come to the right place after what had happened to her. But, she reminded herself, they could only be work friends. What she didn't want to become was another notch in his bedpost.

He re-emerged from the bedroom and handed her one of his white shirts.

"Thanks." She accepted his shirt with a grateful smile, "For everything."

"I'm just glad you're safe," he said, "So why don't you change and then I'll take you home."

Standing up, she left for his bathroom.

As he waited for her, Lee rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. He couldn't figure for the life of him why Amanda, of all people, felt so good in his arms. Maybe it was the guilt he felt for her well-being. After all, he was the reason why she was at the Agency; why she was working a dangerous job. And tonight she could have been...well, he didn't want to even think of the evil things a man like Volkov could do with an innocent like Amanda.

The bathroom door opened and Amanda came out, wearing his oversized shirt tucked into her a-line skirt, which only emphasized her tiny waist. Lee knew he shouldn't be staring at her, but she looked very enticing.

"I'm ready, I think," she announced, sounding a bit cheerier, "I just hope I'll be able to sneak pass Mother. I'd sure hate to explain to her why I have such a big shirt on!"

"Just tell her you've lost a _lot_ of weight recently," Lee deadpanned.

She laughed out loud and it was a pleasant sound to hear after such an emotional night. To Lee, it was a sign that she was going to be alright. Had Amanda been irrevocably damaged by Volkov tonight, Lee knew he would have never forgiven himself.

 _And even though he didn't know the how, when or where, Lee was going to make sure Volkov pays for what he had done to Amanda, if it's the last thing he does!_

.

.

.

 _P.S. I have never had so many 'guest' reviewers to my story, ever! Thanks so much! :D_

 _And of course, thanks to all my other wonderful reviewers, too! You've made me so happy!_

 _Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

Confrontations

.

Chapter 6

All night Lee had conjured up ways he was going to torture the Soviet Scumbucket once he got his hands on him. And then when he was through with him, the authorities could pick up whatever pieces were left of Volkov and haul him off to jail!

But Billly ruined his plans.

 ** _"_** _What do you mean we can't touch him?_ ** _"_** Lee's face had turned angry red.

"I mean what I said, Lee!" Billy pointedly told him, **"** _You will lay off Volkov and that's an order!"_

As they sat in Billy's office first thing in the morning, Lee furiously began pacing the room, attempting to get his aggravation out. Then he placed his hands on Billy's table to hover menacingly over him.

"Did you hear what I just told you about Amanda's date with him?" Lee's tone was combative, " _the guy almost raped her_!"

"But he _didn't_ , _did_ he?" Billy countered, "And even though _we_ believe Amanda's account of that night, to the authorities it's still her word against his!"

In frustration, Lee shoved a folder off the table.

"At the very least, Volkov should be rotting in a jail somewhere!" he snapped.

"I've already told you that will never happen, Lee, due to diplomatic immunity!" Billy told him,"It's plainly spelled out in the Vienna Convention on Diplomatic Relations that diplomatic agents can receive immunity from the criminal jurisdiction of the host country. In other words, Volkov can't be prosecuted even if he had actually _committed_ the crime!"

Lee loudly banged on Billy's table, making Billy jump.

 _"I CALL FOUL ON THAT!_ _"_ he angrily exclaimed.

"Get a hold of yourself, Man!" Billy warned him.

Lee took a deep breath in; he also sensed he was getting overworked.

"Yeah...okay, o-KAY," he calmed down, although he sounded exasperated, "but...it just doesn't seem fair!"

"Welcome to International Politics 101," Billy stated glumly.

"So you're saying we just sit here and do _nothing_?" Lee asked.

"Of course not!" Billy assured him, "I've already contacted the Russian Embassy to ensure that Volkov will be deported back to Russia tomorrow! I'm also giving Amanda paid leave for the week."

"So let me get this straight," Lee sounded frustrated,"Amanda will be _force_ to take a leave of absence, while Volkov gets a premium, first class ticket back to Russia?"

"You always were good at recapping," Billy sardonically stated.

" _And then what_?" Lee sharply questioned, "Volkov just goes merrily on with his cushy life in Russia, despite committing a crime against an American citizen? Come on, Billy! Can't we do better than that? I bet Volkov won't even be _prosecuted_ once he gets back to Russia, will he?"

"You're right; he'll probably get a slap on the wrist," Billy admitted, "but at least he will be out of OUR hair!"

Lee shook his head back and forth, "I just can't believe the injustice of it all!"

"I don't make the international laws, Lee," Billy miserly commented, "but unfortunately, we don't have much recourse for visiting diplomats who violate our laws and I hate that too! But you know as well as I do that the name of the game is keeping peace between two conflicting nations! I feel bad about what happened to Amanda, too, but she'll eventually recover. You and I both know that she's stronger inside than she appears; we've seen that from her time after time!"

"I _know_ that about her!" Lee acknowledged, the anger still present in his eyes, "but still, I just can't stand back and do nothing!"

"You WILL do exactly that! Lee, you need to stay out of it!" Billy warned, "I'm serious! You need to STAND DOWN! Let the two governments deal with the situation, and hopefully Volkov will go home in shame! Did you hear me what I said? DO NOT INTERFERE!"

Lee started pacing again.

"Just give me FIVE minutes with that SOB!"

"NO! And you need to keep your temper in check!" Billy cautioned him, "After all, it won't do Amanda any good if you end up in prison! Can you just _see_ the agony in her face if _that_ happens? She'll internalize it and blame herself!"

At the mention that Amanda could be emotionally hurt by his actions, Lee backed down. He took a deep breath in and out.

"I suppose you're right; Amanda's been through enough already," he decided, "so I won't do anything rash,...but I still don't like it!"

"That's better!" Billy looked relieved, "Now, let's move on..Francine needs help in breaking that code we had intercepted from Bulgaria yesterday. I think you should go out and help her; the message could mean something important."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Lee tiredly acquiesced, looking as if all energy had been drained from him.

Opening the door, Lee left. With a scowl, Billy carefully watched Lee at Francine's desk. It's best he keep Lee busy in the office all day; Billy couldn't trust that Lee would leave the Russian Ambassador alone.

In fact, Billy should expedite matters. Picking up the phone, he made an emergency call to the Russian Embassy. Volkov needed to leave the country _immediately._

.

.

Meanwhile, Amanda opened her eyes and realized she had overslept. Bounding out of bed, she turned back to quickly pulled the covers over the bed.

She paused when she realized she was still wearing Lee's shirt. It felt large, airy and masculine. She had never worn one of Joe's shirts before, but maybe she should have, because a masculine shirt had a different feel against a woman's body. At least she could take one last pleasure in wearing a man's shirt as she hugged herself and twirled around in it.

With her arms still wrapped around the shirt, Amanda felt herself blushing, wondering why should she be so elated over such a trite matter; was it because _Lee_ was the owner of said shirt?

If so, Amanda convinced her sensible self not to be swept off her feet by handsome agent Lee Stetson!

And _yet_...as she touched the texture of his shirt, she thought about the way he had looked at her yesterday; so very different from his usual frustrated expression. The way he looked at her yesterday was a look she couldn't quite put her finger on...it was like a mixture of regret, and desire. Or was it gallantry and yearning?

 _Oh geez._..She really needed to stop reading those Victorian novels!

She physically shook her head to stop the daydreaming; she needed to get ready for the day. The boys and her mother were probably downstairs already fixing breakfast. She listened downstairs and was surprised when she didn't hear the usual morning chatter. Then she recalled that today was Saturday and they had left at dawn this morning to visit Aunt Betsy, Dotty's cousin, in Boston for an entire week.

That meant she had the house to herself for seven days!

Amanda didn't know HOW to react to that bit of news.

What would she do with herself this whole week with no work and no family?

She mentally went through her checklist of household chores that needed to be done. None of them sounded enticing enough except one. Gardening. Perhaps this would be the time to get her garden up to standard. That would please Mother so much when she came back with the boys.

Yes, Amanda decided, that would be a nice thing to check off her to-do list!

And it sounded relaxing, too!

Dressed in jeans and an old shirt, she went downstairs and had a bowl of cold cereal. After cleaning up the kitchen, she went into the backyard to get her gardening toolbox. She scrounge around, looking for her gardening shears, but was unable to locate them.

 _I wished Mother would remember to put the tools back after doing her gardening,_ Amanda sighed to herself.

And that thought reminded her how much she already missed her mother and the boys.

The house was definitely _too_ quiet!

 _R-r-ring!_

From the backyard, Amanda looked up at the sound of the phone ringing. She smiled. _Perhaps it was Lee_ , Amanda thought with excited anticipation. After wiping her hands on an old rag, she quickly ran into the house and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Amanda, _Moya lyubov."_

The blood in her veins turned ice cold as a shudder went throughout Amanda's body at the sound of that thick Russian voice.

Volkov.

"How DARE you call me!" she brusquely told him.

"But I call to say a thousand apologies to you!" he sounded desperate.

"I only have _one_ thing to say to you," she stated coolly, "Good-bye!"

"Wait! Do not hang up! Hear me out!" he pleaded and then explained, " Please know I feel much bad for my terrible behavior _but_ there is reason! You see, lovely lady, it was _most_ unfortunate my medications did not mixed well that night."

Amanda sounded unconvinced, "Your medications?"

" _Da,_ my medications! You see, sometimes I mix medicine with alcohol and this bad reaction make my...how you say... _mood_ swing so very bad. I swear it happened that night, too."

Amanda recalled how they had shared a bottle of wine. Definitely that would affect his medication.

But still.

"I'd rather _not_ think about that night," Amanda held her head high, "And furthermore, what happened that night was _way_ worse than just a bad reaction of a drug!"

He sounded contrite, "You are correct at that. I make very bad judgment, and for that, I must pay dearly! As of today, I am stripped of my post!"

"If you expect me to feel bad for you, you are talking to the _wrong_ person!" Amanda disdainfully responded.

"Yes, yes, I deserve such unpleasant words, I do," he sounded contrite, "but now, I am forced to leave America, to be exiled in my own homeland!"

"You GOT what you deserved!" Amanda's heart was not swayed in the least.

"Again, you are most right; I have acted with much foolishness," he humbly stated.

"Good! Then our call is complete!" she dismissively said, "I will hang up now!"

"Wait! One last thing, my dear! I cannot leave this country knowing such pain I have cause to you! It hurts me so!"

"So you want forgiveness?" she sounded incredulous,"Well, you've wasted a call, Buster! Forgiveness is something you will NOT get!"

 _"Please_ , allow me to make up to you! I beg of you to meet me for lunch here in the dining room of my hotel...and do not worry," he added quickly, "there will be customers and workers all around us. You will not be alone with me."

Amanda held her head up high, "I will not do that!"

"Ahhh, beautiful lady, how else can I make it up to you?" his voice seemed to ooze with sincerity, "I was not me that night. I was terrible to you and I have not slept since! My mind and heart is filled with very much guilt!"

"You _should_ feel guilty!" she lectured him.

"Kind Lady, I do not expect for you to forgive me, but I cannot forgive _myself_ if I do not see you to apologize in person!" he continued, "Please, Amanda, or Mrs. King, if you prefer, do me the honor of a luncheon and then we can depart as dining acquaintances who shared one last meal together and you never to deal with my horrid behavior ever again! It is important we meet..if only for closure!"

 _Closure._

 _A finality._

It sounded like something she needed.

She was wavering, "Well..."

"I beseech you, dear heart! _"_ he could sense her faltering, "I will show you I can be a gentleman to such a deserving lady as yourself!"

 _Closure,_ she kept reminding herself.

Amanda couldn't believe she was saying this: "So it's just a luncheon."

"That is all I request...an hour of your time."

"And there will be ALL kinds of people surrounding us, right?" Amanda was setting the conditions, "Because, if you are the only person I see in there, I will leave _immediately!_ "

"Yes, yes! We will be around much public! This I promise to you! _But_ it must be today, for I must depart tonight!"

Amanda sighed, "I suppose that will be alright."

" _Khoroso!_ That is good! And after our lunch together, we will depart better people; you will see!" his voice sounded excited, "Let me send my limo to pick you up at noontime today!"

"No, not the _limo_!" Amanda insisted, as awful memories popped up into her mind, "I will drive there myself! Just tell me the name of the restaurant."

"As you wish, my dear. And again, I am in your debt!" he sounded very appreciative, "You are truly of a kind heart!"

"... _restaurant_ , please?" Amanda repeated impatiently.

"Of course! I stay at Jefferson Hotel in Washington DC. I will make reservations at Lemaire Restaurant, here inside hotel. It is very much fine dining! You will enjoy! "

"Yes, I know that hotel," Amanda stated, "but fancy dining is not what I had in mind. Do they have a more casual dining place at the hotel?"

"Hmmmm, yes..." he said after thinking about it, "I believe it is called TJ's. Very simple, like, how you Americans call it, a... _coffee shop_. No reservations needed."

"That sounds perfect. I will meet you there at noon."

"Yes, yes! Noon today!" he sounded pleased, " _Do tekh por,_ Until then, dear one!"

Then without even saying goodbye, Amanda hung up. She could feel her whole insides trembling as she shook her head in disbelief and stared down at the quieted phone.

 _What have I done?_ she wondered to herself.

.

.

 _(The next chapter will be a doozy, I promise! You'll never guess! However, I will not have internet access for the next two weeks, so it will be awhile before I post again!_ _In the meantime, please review!)_


	7. Chapter 7

The Meet Up

.

Chapter 7

Amanda purposely didn't dress up to meet Volkov for lunch. Although she wore a white silk blouse and dressed black slacks, she purposely chose one of her handknit cardigans to complete the look, making the outfit appear more casual.

The Jefferson Hotel was impressive indeed. Considered a jewel among Washington DC hotels, it is both distinctly European and Washingtonian in style and features a rich abundance of historical influences by the hotel's namesake, Thomas Jefferson. As Amanda walked through the plush lobby with the high ceilings lined with chandeliers, she saw vast amounts of antiques and colonial artwork throughout the place.

TJ's was off to one side of the lobby. It had a laid back quaint cafe ambiance to it. She was seated and took note that her watch stated 12:00 pm on the dot.

And she waited.

So she ordered a coke.

And waited.

The drink arrived and was placed in front of her.

And waited.

After a time, her glass of coke was halfway gone. Checking her watch, she noted it was now 12:45 pm and still no Volkov.

Strange he would not show.

Getting restless, she stood up and walked to the front desk. A clerk with the nametag of 'Stan' greeted her.

"May I help you?" he inquired.

"Yes," Amanda asked, "Did Ambassador Volkov happen to leave a message for Amanda King?"

Stan checked, "I'm afraid not," he stated, looking suitably disappointed.

"Could you please ring up his room then?"

"Certainly, Madam," he obliged.

The clerk picked up the inhouse line.

 _Ring!Ring!Ring!Ring!_

Amanda could hear Volkov's phone ringing with no answer. The desk clerk eventually hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry, there's no answer," Stan had on that plastered smile that hotel service people were trained to put on, "perhaps he just stepped out of his room to run an errand."

She shook her head, "No. He was to meet me downstairs at TJ's and he wasn't there!"

The desk clerk thought Amanda was making a big deal out of nothing.

"People do run late," he reminded her.

"No, he was to meet me at 12," Amanda was adamant, "and he would NOT be late!"

The clerk was getting impatient.

"Perhaps, then, this is his way of cancelling on you," he stated with that fake smile still on his face.

"Oh no, he wouldn't!" Amanda stated with certainty, "No, no, no! He would NEVER cancel this luncheon with me! NEVER!"

"I _see_..." the desk clerk stated, but he obviously didn't, "and this is due to the fact that this is the most important luncheon in the world?"

Amanda thinned her lips at his sarcasm.

"He just wouldn't cancel on me, believe me!" she claimed, "Maybe he's in the shower and he couldn't hear the phone! I should check. Could you tell me what room he's staying in?"

Any traces of helpfulness was gone from the desk clerk's face.

"I'm sorry, Madam," Stan coolly informed her, "but we respect the privacy of our guests."

Amanda couldn't believe how unhelpful this hotel employee was.

"Okay, then; I _guess_ I'll just have to knock on every single door of your guests until Mr. Volkov answers the door..." Amanda determinedly stated.

He didn't doubt that she would be kooky enough to do that.

Giving a heavy sigh he surrendered the information, "Mr. Volkov is staying in the Presidential suite, 16th floor. The elevator is around the corner."

Amanda nodded, "Do you think you can get someone to come with me?"

"You don't recognize an elevator?" the desk clerk scoffed.

"Noooo, of course I recognize an elevator!" she looked offended, "What I _meant_ was. _.._ I would like someone to escort me up to Mr. Volkov's _room._ "

"I'm sorry," he straight-faced, "All our chaperones are busy attending the prom."

Amanda could see she was getting nowhere with this desk clerk, "Never mind, then!" she told him.

"As you wish," he complied, "I'll just get back with my work then," he said, quickly getting busy with his paperwork again.

She, however, didn't leave, "I need to ask you one more question, though."

He grudgingly looked up at her again.

"Oh _goody,"_ he sarcastically stated, "I can hardly _wait_!"

Amanda ignored his tone, "Could you kindly point out the location of your _complaint_ cards?"

"The complaint cards?" The desk clerk repeated.

"Yes, I need to fill one out regarding one particular hotel staff person," Amanda assuredly told him.

His professional demeanor was present once more.

"I'm sure our Assistant Manager will be more than happy to escort you up, Madam." Stan declared, as he reluctantly picked up the inhouse phone.

.

The Assistant Manager and Amanda stepped out of the hotel elevator doors and entered the hallway. Amanda suddenly had a feeling of misgivings as they walked down the passageway. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so insistent and had just gone home instead.

Except she really did want that closure to this episode in her life.

Usually Amanda would have liked to take her time walking down this hallway in order to take in the elaborate wallpaper and the French side table that was situated against the hallway wall, but she felt anxious about what would her reaction be upon seeing Volkov again.

At least the Assistant Manager was with her, so she felt somewhat safe. Still, if Volkov answered the door and invited her inside, she would leave immediately.

They were in front room door 1600, Volkov's suite, which was also cleverly the number address of the White House.

"Here we are at last!" the Assistant Manager announced, acting as if they had arrived at buried treasure.

"Will you knock, please?" Amanda requested, still trying to keep her nerves steady, "I would, but the door might be alarmed."

"I assure you, Mrs. King, the door is _surprised_ at times, but NEVER _alarmed!_ " he quipped.

To his chagrin, he didn't even get a smile from Amanda.

"Could you just knock, _please?"_ she impatiently asked him.

He cleared his throat and turned serious, "Of course."

Then lifting his fist to the door, the Assistant Manager rapped on it twice.

 _Rap! Rap!_

No answer.

He tried again, but this time he also called out.

"AMBASSADOR VOLKOV? IT'S THOMAS RILEY, ASSISTANT MANAGER. I HAVE MRS. KING WITH ME."

Still no response.

"As you can see," Riley told her, "Mr. Volkov is obviously not to be in his room."

"Do you think you might open the door to check the inside of the room?" Amanda next asked.

"I'm sorry, Madam, but I don't believe that's necessary."

"Oh, but you must!" Amanda asserted and then ad libbed, "Maybe...Mr. Volkov was unable to get to the door because he had a heart attack! Surely you wouldn't want newspapers to be splattered with the headlines that an international dignitary was found sprawled out on the floor of your hotel room, now, would you?"

The Assistant Manager stared emotionless at her, "The desk clerk warned me about you."

Then reluctantly he took out his master key, opened the door and went inside, with Amanda following close behind him. The room seemed to be empty.

"Hello? Mr. Volkov?" she called out.

No answer.

"Let me open the window to get some fresh air in here," suggested the Assistant Manager, "it feels musty in here."

Meanwhile, Amanda proceeded into the bedroom. She walked past the bed to open the curtains in there. With sunlight now streaming throughout the room, she could see that the bed was missing its comforter.

When she walked over to check the other side of the bed, she gasped.

"MR. RILEY!" she shouted over in the direction of the living room, "IN HERE! **"**

The Assistant Manager rushed in and when he joined her on the other side of the bed, his eyes widened.

"GOOD GOD!" he yelled out in astonishment.

The missing bedcover had been haphazardly tossed on the floor. And sticking out from beneath it... was an arm.

With her heart pounding in double time, Amanda was trembling as the Assistant Manager bent down. He grasped the edge of the comforter and with one strong tug, pulled it off from the floor.

Both he and Amanda looked down in horror at the body of a man lying facedown, his arms flung out from his body. The killer had thrust a sharp instrument into the victim's jugular, and blood had pooled on the carpet beneath that area.

The Assistant Manager whispered in a hushed, shocked tone, _"It's Ambassador Volkov..."_

Amanda backed up against one of the walls.

 _Oh no, no, no.._.

She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the image, but she could still see the murder weapon stabbed straight into the side of Volkov's neck, along with the blood-caked wound on his neck.

The image of the murder weapon was even stronger. It had reminded Amanda of a gardening tool. In fact, it resembled one of her own pruning shears; it even had the same red handle.

the...same...red...handle...

Dread suddenly filled her mind.

No, it _couldn't_ be...

Opening her eyes, she forcied herself lower to get a closer view of the murder weapon.

Chills crept down Amanda's spine when she noted the dink on the handle of this one, much like the one on her own pruning shears, which had been caused when Jamie as a toddler had run over the gardening tool with his tricycle.

"What is it, Ms. King?" the Assistant Manager asked, when he noted her face was as white as a ghost.

 _"I think...we need help,"_ she choked out.

While the Assistant Manager went out to close off the hallway, Amanda rushed to the phone. Her hand trembled as she picked up the receiver and dialed the only person she could trust.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Lee was in the bedroom of Volkov's plush suite, alongside a panicky Amanda, viewing Volkov's dead body.

"So, Lee, what do you think?" Amanda questioned.

"I think," Lee slowly declared, as he continue to stare emotionless down at the body, "that Volkov got exactly what he deserved."

The Assistant Manager, Paul Riley, came up to Lee.

"Agent Stetson, I was able to secure the entire floor," he informed Lee, "No one will be allowed access to this room without your permission."

"Good," Lee now took over the situation, "we need to make sure what occurred here doesn't leak out. Perhaps you should go down to the service entrance to bring the coroner up here."

"I understand," Mr. Riley nodded, "I'll leave now. Excuse me."

Lee and Amanda were now alone in the room.

"Well?" Amanda asked, "Aren't you going to say it?"

"Say what?" Lee asked.

"Say, _what the heck_ was I doing here and you can't believe something like this could happen to me!"

Lee knew why she said that. In the past, he had always given her a hard time about being in the mess of a situation.

"Actually, I _do_ know you, Amanda, so that's why I'm NOT surprised that something exactly like this had happened!" he stated in honesty, "However, what I _don't_ understand is why you would ever agree to meet Volkov alone in his hotel room!"

"I already explained to you that we were to meet DOWNSTAIRS at a restaurant, where we would have been surrounded by people!" she pointedly stated.

"Yeahhhh, well, that didn't work out so well for you, did it?" he sounded frustrated, "Now you won't be meeting him _anywhere!_ "

"I realize that," Amanda miserably stated and then tentatively asked, "This won't turn into a big, overblown international crisis, will it?"

"No, we'll make sure it doesn't," Lee assured her, to which she felt relieved, "Believe me, the Agency has handled matters like this before. I had already spoken to Billy on the way here, and we've arranged with hotel management for the body to be secretly sent to the morgue. In a few days we will release a statement that Boris Volkov had met with some unfortunate robbery gone wrong scenario. A case of him being at the wrong place at the wrong time. With his record of complaints, I doubt the Russians will insist on an all-out investigation of the matter."

"You seem upset by all this," Amanda noted.

Lee was feeling frustrated and ready to lecture her, but when he looked at her distressed face, his expression softened.

"No, I think you've been through quite enough already, Amanda."

She heaved a sigh, "I just want all of this to end!"

"It will for you, soon," he assured her, "The Agency will make sure you'll have no involvement in Volkov's murder. After all, it's not as if that's YOUR murder weapon sticking out of his neck now, is it?"

 _Uh-oh_

Lee had expected Amanda to wholeheartedly agree with the lunacy of his statement but instead, she looked hesitantly at him.

"Uh, Lee? About that murder weapon..."

He eyed her suspiciously, "What _about_ that murder weapon?"

Amanda put up her hands defensively, "Now, Lee, _whatever_ you do, don't go getting mad at me for what I'm about to say..."

But her words went unheeded, for Lee's lips were suddenly pressed tightly together and face was already beginning to turn red.

.

.

 _Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Drama

Chapter 8

As they stood in Volkov's hotel suite with a dead body on the floor, Lee's face still looked angry but it was obvious he was working at controlling himself.

"A-man-da," he slowly huffed out, " _please_ don't tell me that the murder weapon sticking out of Volkov's neck belongs to YOU..."

Amanda guiltily lowered her head.

"It's... _mine_ ," she admitted in the most quietest of voices.

"I told you not to tell me!" he angrily stated.

"Should I have _pantomime_ it for you, then?" she sarcastically challenged, getting upset that once again he was mad at her when it really wasn't her fault.

"Un-be-liev-a-ble!" Lee mumbled to himself, "Of ALL the murder weapons in ALL of this world, THIS one had to belong to YOU! How the hell did it end up jabbed into his neck anyhow?"

"Why ask me?" Amanda demanded, "You don't think _**I**_ was the one who killed him, do you?"

"Of course not!" Lee immediately responded.

"Well, I didn't! Buut..." Amanda looked at him suspiciously, "since I know it wasn't _me_ who killed him, maybe _you_..."

"-stop right there," he interrupted, "-you think _I_ might have been the one who killed Volkov?"

"Well, maybe that wasn't your intent...maybe you got into a fight with him that went too far. After all, you _were_ awfully mad that night and..." she paused when she thought of his night visits to her house, "and, come to think of it, I _do_ keep the toolbox with the gardening shears in my backyard..."

"-inside an unlocked gate door, which would be easy access for anyone to enter, might I add!" Lee reminded her, "I can't believe you'd think I could've killed Volkov!"

"Are you saying the thought never entered your mind?" she testily asked.

"I never said _that,_ " he truthfully answered, "but if I _were_ going to kill Volkov, I would _never_ have done it with YOUR pruning shears! After all, I _do_ have lethal weapons of my own!"

He held up his two fists while tightening his jaw, which reminded Amanda of a kid showing off his toughness with his peers.

"You have a point there, I suppose," she stated, a slight smile on her lips, "Using pruning shears wouldn't be your style, not when you can use those manly fists of yours!"

He was calm now, relieved that she believed him.

"So now that we've absolved each other of a gardening crime," he said, "I'll ask again...you SURE that these pruning shears are _yours_ , and not just similar looking ones?"

He was hoping to give her a way out.

"Oh, they're mine alright," she nodded, much to Lee's chagrin, "see that nick on the handle? That happened when Jamie ran over it with his tricycle when he was four. I'd recognized that dink anywhere."

He was clearly frustrated again.

"Of _course_ you would be sure that the incriminating evidence is yours!" he grumbled, "and this is on _top_ of the fact that _you_ were the one who found the dead body! Not looking forward to the grilling I'll be getting from the Agency about this _at all!_ "

There he was, being unreasonable again!

"Wellll, it hasn't been a great day for me, either!" she defended herself, "I thought the biggest challenge I would encounter when I woke up this morning would be to remove the roadblock of _clean_ dishes from the dishwasher rack so I could put _dirty_ dishes into the dishwasher!"

If the situation wasn't so dire, Lee would've smiled at her statement.

Instead, his heart sank slightly at how miserable and crestfallen she looked right now. He reached over to comfortingly rub her arm, to let her know things will eventually turn out fine.

"Heyyyyyy," his tone was definitely much gentler, "I guess today HAS been quite trying for you, hasn't it? You want me to take you home? I can have an agent bring your car back to your house later."

There it was again. Lee showing a caring side. How she would have loved to be comforted in his arms again! But she was not weak. Instead, she bravely shook her head, determined not to be the helpless, useless victim. After all, Volkov, despite how she felt about him, was the real victim of a murder.

"No, I'm fine," she told him, "I can drive myself. Are there any other questions you need to ask me or can I leave?"

"You go on home and get some rest," Lee told her. He heaved a deep breath out as he looked down at the dead body, "I'll check on you later."

She held her head high, "There's no need...I can handle myself and I know you have other things to do...like handling this matter."

"You're right," he acknowledged, still looking down at the body, "I'll see you when you get back to work then."

Now she regretted telling him not to check up on her, but she had her pride.

"Goodbye, Lee, and thank you. For everything."

When he looked back at her, their eyes locked for a moment longer than necessary.

"You're welcome. Bye, Amanda."

She turned and Lee watched her leave, never taking his eyes off of her.

Amanda needed his help, he concluded.

She just didn't know it yet.

.

The next day, Amanda wanted to keep busy to keep her mind off of the Volkov matter. Ironically, she decided on doing some gardening; she was still determined to finish planting some azaleas at the side of the house. Going out and stooping down, she used a hand shovel to dig several holes, each one deep enough to cover the roots of the plants.

It was comforting to do something so tedious and familiar. The only disadvantage was that it left her mind blank to think of other things and her mind wandered to thoughts of a comforting Lee, and that's the last thing she wanted to ponder over.

As she continued planting, Amanda soon heard some footsteps approaching from behind her and mentally rolled her eyes. She knew those stomping noises anywhere. They belonged to her neighbor, Mr. Hughes, otherwise known as Old Man Hughes.

 _Oh please, not now.._.

She had always tried to be courteous to everyone, but it was impossible to do that with _this_ neighbor since nothing seemed to please the elderly gentleman. Ignoring him, she continued planting the azaleas and was now firmly patting the soil down.

"Mrs. King," he announced his presence to her stooped back, "Might I have a word with you?"

Reluctantly getting up, Amanda removed her gloves and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She must look a mess to him, but it didn't bother her since she wasn't trying to impress him. Instead, she pasted on a smile to greet him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hughes," she feigned cheerfully.

He ignored the greeting, "I'm here about your boys again!"

Amanda innocently tilted her head, "I can't imagine why you'd want to talk about them. They've gone on a trip, so surely they couldn't have caused any problems for you."

He brought forward his hand and displayed a used baseball for her to see.

"Then _what_ do you call _this?_ " he stared down his nose at her.

"Oh! That's Philip's baseball!" Amanda looked pleased as she took the ball from him, "we were looking all over for it! Thank you for retrieving it!"

"Do you know where I found it?" he sharply asked, "in MY backyard!"

"No wonder we couldn't find it! And you've been kind enough to return it! Thank you!" Amanda gratefully stated.

"Mrs. King," he lectured, "It is YOUR responsibility to ensure your boys do _not_ grow up to be undisciplined, irresponsible delinquents! This old, filthy baseball ended up killing _two_ of my delicate orchids!"

Amanda had tried so hard to be neighborly, but if he wasn't complaining about her boys being boys, it was about her parking the car too crooked on the curb or the paperboy tossing her newspaper onto his property, among other complaints.

"I'd be happy to pay for any destroyed orchids, Mr. Hughes," she said, "and since we're in 'complaint' mode, I hate to bring _this_ up _again,_ but please fix the automatic sprinklers on your lawn! One of the broken ones keeps spraying water haphazardly everywhere, leaving my car waterspotted on one side!"

"It's _only_ water, which can be _easily_ wiped away!" he responded back, "As usual, you are being petty, making a mountain out of molehill. But I suppose that's to be expected when dealing with a _woman_!"

OOOOoooo! She shouldn't let Mr. Hughes get to her like he does, but it took all of Amanda's willpower to remain civil.

"So now that we've settled _nothing_ ," she concluded through gritted teeth, "you'll have to excuse me. I have other things I need to do!"

"I have MUCH better things to do myself!" he claimed "just be sure in the future to keep a better control over your boys!"

She narrowed her eyes, but didn't say the words she wanted to say.

"Good day, Mr. Hughes!" was all she could manage to say as she turned back around to go back into the house.

Humphrey Hughes was the only male on the earth more frustrating than Lee Stetson. And just like Lee, everything she did was wrong in his eyes. No, correct that. At least Lee _could_ be kind and understanding at times.

Wait. Why should it matter to her WHAT Lee's actions were? Why was everything in her life connected to HIM?

What a crummy day she was having!

 _And as Amanda slammed her back door and Old Man Hughes furiously strode back to his own place, neither one took notice of the black sedan parked across the street. It's tinted windows hid the fact that the driver was observing the bickering neighbors through binoculars. There was a look of glee on that person's face._

.

.

Once inside the house, Amanda decided to take out her frustrations by vacuuming. She figured it might even be therapeutic with the constant back and forth movements. She got out her vacuum and proceeded to do just that.

 _RAP! RAP!_

She had only been vacuuming for about 15 minutes when there was a loud rap at the door.

 _Now_ who could that be?

Shutting off the vacuum, Amanda went to open the door...

...and came face to face with her next door neighbor, Humphrey Hughes, _again_.

 _Oh great_ , Amanda thought, the _last person in the world she wanted to see_. However, above all else, she must remember her manners.

"Hello again, Mr. Hughes," she greeted him in a forced cheery voice, "is there something else I can help you with?"

"Yes you can, Mrs. King!" he answered brusquely, "You can shut off that damn vacuum cleaner of yours! The loud humming noise is bothering my parakeets! They're nervously fluttering all about in their cage!"

Amanda took a deep breath in. She needed her patience.

"First off, Mr. Hughes," she pointed out, "I would appreciate you watching your language! Second off, I've _tried_ to be neighborly with you, but as usual, you insist on being difficult! And third off, as far as vacuuming, that is something that needs to be done in every household. I'm sure my vacuuming couldn't be THAT noisy, especially since you are a house away and we both have walls! I don't know how _you_ keep your floors and carpets clean, but for me, vacuuming is a necessity!"

Old Man Hughes did not back down, "What _you_ must understand, Mrs. King is that my birds are very noise-sensitive! And as far as _my_ vacuum equipment goes, it doesn't make HALF the noise yours does! I understand you have some kind of cockamamie job now, so why not use some of that money and buy a better working vacuum? You DO still have your job, don't you? Or did your workplace boss come to his senses and fire you? Is _that_ why you're home in the middle of the day?"

"I was NOT fired!" Amanda could feel her blood boiling. She really was not in the mood for this, "and I have the right to clean my own house! If you think I am being a nuisance, Mr. Hughes, you're certainly welcome to call the police and charge me with noise disturbance!"

He then shook a threatening index finger at her, "Don't think that I won't, Mrs. King!" he lectured her. Next he turned around and left.

Amanda furiously slammed the door behind her. She twirled back around and returned to the vacuum cleaner. She decided that she would REALLY clean her house and spend DOUBLE the time vacuuming! She turned on her machine and began vacuuming again. It wasn't more than 10 minutes later when-

 _RAP! RAP!_

Over the humming noise, she heard the knocking but chose to ignore it.

She couldn't take anymore of Old Man Hughes complaints.

 _RAP! RAP!_

 _Oh for heaven's sake!_ Amanda thought, as she turned off the machine again. Maybe _she_ should be the one to call the police on Old Man Hughes because HE is the one being a nuisance!

Grrrr!

"I'M COMING!" she yelled out.

 _This_ time she would give him a piece of her mind!

Stomping to the front door, she angrily swung it opened.

"NOW WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WAN-"

Her mouth dropped opened.

In front of her stood _Lee,_ wearing a plumbers jumpsuit, complete with a matching cap which read, _'Leo's Plumbing Services.'_ He was holding a clipboard in one hand and a toolbox in the other.

"Is that any way to greet your local plumber, Mrs. King?" he smugly grinned, followed by a quick wink.

 _Meanwhile the black vehicle from across the way had ominously pulled away from the curb and proceeded to slowly pass Amanda's place before picking up speed and driving hurriedly away._

.

.

 _Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

Playing a Role

Chapter 9

She blinked in astonishment at Lee standing on her front porch, dressed as a plumber.

"What are you doing here?" she wanted to know, after giving him a good once over.

Lee, of course, played his role as a plumber to the hilt, as he touched the tip of his hat by way of introduction.

"You're Mrs. King, right?" he questioned, "I'm Leo of... _you've guessed it:_ 'Leo's Plumbing Services!'" he then referred to his clipboard, "Says here you called about a problem with your bathroom pipes."

"My _pipes_ are working just fine!" Amanda insistently stated.

Lee's eyes sparkled at the double meaning, "That's for _me_ to find out, Ma'am," his tone was light, "because if there's one thing we hate is having a lady's pipes clogged! Our motto is, 'We're plumb determine to do your pipes right!'"

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Oh for heaven's sake, just get in here, already!" she ordered him, "before any of my neighbors see you!"

He casually walked in, watching her as she impatiently shut the door.

"You're not liking the plumber get up?" he asked, aware of her mood and trying to make her smile, "Welllll, I'll have you know that a spy can have _pipe_ dreams, too!"

She put her hands on her hips.

"Lee, what is it with you today?" she impatiently asked, "Did you take goofy pills?"

Her brusqueness was so unusual; she definitely wasn't her usual cheery persona.

"Did I put on the wrong uniform this afternoon, Amanda?" he questioned her, "Or do you have something against plumbers?"

She took her hands off her hips.

"Sorry," she apologize, and then added as way of an explanation," I guess...I had a rough few days," then she looked frustrated again as she looked about her place, "and _now_ , I can't seem to get any work done in the house! So if you'll excuse me, I need to get my housework done!"

Ignoring him, she rushed back to the entertainment room and picked up where she last left off and turned her vacuum back on; the loud engine drowning out any opportunity to talk. Lee had followed her, a puzzled look on his face. After watching her for a few seconds, he went over and turned off her vacuum.

"Wha-" Amanda seemed surprised and then narrowed her eyes, _"Lee!_ Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Turn off my vacuum! I _told_ you, I have a lot of housework to do today!"

Instead of answering, his eyes looked worried at how she had been acting.

"Heyyyy, you alright?" he gently asked.

His concern affected her. After all, it wasn't _his_ fault she was in such a huff!

"I've been awful, haven't I?" she repented, "It's just...well...I HATE boorish people!"

"I'm not boorish!" he claimed, "at least not _most_ of the time!" then he reconsidered, " _...am I?_ "

His self doubt cause a slight smile to peek out from Amanda.

"No, and I didn't mean you, anyway! But, where are my manners?" she asked, as she set her vacuum cleaner aside, "I need to redeem myself as a hostess! I'm about to get a drink, would you like to join me?"

She was beginning to sound like her old self.

He smiled, "I'd love to."

They both stepped into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, "What would you like? I have milk, punch, orange juice, coffee, tea..."

"Whoa, slow down, Amanda!" he stated as he sat at the counter, " I've heard less choices at a restaurant! Coffee is fine," he requested. Earlier she had just fixed some coffee so she filled two mugs up, and then joined him up at the counter.

"So why are you here in the middle of the day?" she asked.

"I just wanted to update you on what's happening with the Volkov investigation," Lee said, taking a sip of the brew.

"Already? I've only been away for two days," Amanda commented, as she took a sip.

"But it looks like your time off is already stressing you out," he astutely noticed.

"Yeah, about that," she said, "I guess it's harder than I thought to have the whole house to myself. I'm not sure I can enjoy all this quietness to myself! There's no one to vent my frustration to!"

"How about using me as a sounding board?" Lee suggested, as he, too, tasted the brew.

Amanda gave him a grateful smile, "Again? I feel as though I've been leaning on you much too much these past days!"

"Not at all," he assured her, "that's why I'm here. So vent away!"

Appreciation shown in Amanda's eyes, "Thanks. It's just on top of dealing with the Volkov situation... This morning, I had to deal with a _very_ rude neighbor!."

"A rude neighbor, eh? What happened? Francine moved next door?" Lee said, as he stretched out his neck to look out the window.

She laughed.

"Not quite! But all this leisure time made me realize that I was right about one thing," she commented, "I really didn't need the time off. I can't tell you how much I miss work already."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, work isn't the same without you, either."

 _Now what made him admit that? He hoped Amanda didn't read too much into his admission_.

Amanda's eyes widened.

 _He actually missed her?_

That was what his words implied. Amanda's heart was pounding so hard she could feel it down to her toes. She tried to calm her nerves by getting back on neutral ground.

"So you had mentioned something about the Volkov investigation?" she asked.

He looked relieved.

"Oh yeah about that...it's just about wrapped up," he explained, "the bad news is that the murder weapon had been wiped clean of prints." He purposely had called it ' _the murder weapon_ ' and not ' _her pruning shears'_ , "But the good news is that we've just completed arrangements to have Volkov's body quietly returned back to his hometown. The Russian authorities probably won't make much of an inquiry, being that Volkov hadn't the cleanest record here in the States. Turns out you were not the first one to accuse him of sexual assault. But luckily, you'll be the last."

She nodded, "So what happens next?"

"Nothing that concerns you," he told her, "You just concentrate on getting some much needed rest until next week when your family will be back and then you can deal with the craziness of life again."

"I'm actually looking forward to the noisy chaos!" she acknowledged.

There was a moment of silence for both were not sure how to proceed, yet both enjoying the company.

"Say," she suggested at last, "I was just about to have an early lunch. There's some leftover meatloaf in the refrigerator and I was going to make some sandwiches. Care to join me?"

Lee perked up. Tasting homemade food from Amanda was always a treat for him. Of course, he had a ton of work to do at the office, but that could wait.

"Really? That sounds great!"

Happily, Amanda went and fixed the sandwiches. As she worked her culinary magic in the kitchen, he remained seated on the counter. They could relax now and proceeded to talk a lot about the different kinds of foods they enjoyed and how some foods would taste better if only a 'secret ingredient' was added.

The talk about food reminded Amanda of a funny food story.

"I like to consider myself a fairly good baker," she told him, "but the lesson I learned was to never bake when Philip and Jamie are bored and nearby! When they were probably, um...3 and 5 years old, I had signed them up for this Young Artist class. I had volunteered to bake a chocolate bundt cake for their last day party. What an embarrassing surprise I received when I cut the cake in front of the parents and kids, and realized that four metal measuring spoons had been baked in the cake and had been arranged in even vertical points around the cake!"

"Really?" Lee laughed, "At least you were right about one thing...your boys were very artistic at a young age!"

"I suppose you can look at it that way," she laughed back.

"Although that's a good story," he stated, with a glint in his eye, "you're a novice in the ridiculous story department compared to MY story."

She looked amused, "Oh r _eally?"_

"Yes, especially since my embarrassing story includes _spies!_ "

"Oh! A spy story, tinged with humiliation? Please don't delay! I'm at the edge of my seat!" Amanda said sarcastically.

Lee leaned back in his chair, "So as a new agent, I had been assigned to Bulgaria, my first mission on foreign ground. Part of my assignment was to rendezvous with two other American agents at a deserted farmhouse. I was the second one to arrive. After making sure the first agent and I were working on the same side by exchanging predetermined passwords, the agent informed me the entire area had been compromised. Earlier, he had found hidden eavesdropping equipment inside the farmhouse and he had also spotted an enemy drone in the sky, doing reconnaissance."

"Oh myyy, that sounds pretty dangerous," Amanda worriedly told him, "maybe you two should have high-tailed it out of there!"

"We would have, except we were waiting for the third agent to arrive," Lee explained, "It wasn't more than ten minutes later when the other agent points up at the sky. I look up and see an unidentified object headed straight for us! Now, keep in mind that this whole espionage thing was new to me. My shooting experience at that time consisted of target practice only, and here I was, in a foreign country, being outmanned by deadly technology! My heart was beating a mile a minute as we both took cover behind a haystack. Luckily, as part of my disguise as a hunter, I had a hunting rifle with me. I pointed it in the sky and shakily waited. As soon as the drone was in range, BAM!BAM! I fired two shots and I saw I was a success! The drone immediately fell to the ground!"

"Good for you! So it was a _good_ ending and you saved two lives!" Amanda commented.

"I thought that, too," Lee recalled, "but when I ran up to the target, I realized I had clipped the wing of a _bird!"_

He slightly cringed at that last part.

"Oh!" Amanda was fighting back a smile and forced her tone to be serious, "So it was a bird. You ended up shooting a helpless, defenseless _bird_."

"Heyyyy, it's not as if it was a tiny parakeet I shot!" he defended himself, "it was the King Kong of birds! A big, dark, ANGRY bird! So angry in fact, that once he recovered from his shock, the 'drone-decoy' proceeded to chase us throughout the entire area of the farmland, squawking and poking away at us with his beak!"

At the imagery of a bird in attack-mode, chasing after two grown men, Amanda broke out in laughter.

"Heyyy!" Lee pretended to look offended at her humorous reaction, "It wasn't THAT funny!"

"I bet another hunter would beg to differ!" teased Amanda.

Lee grinned, "You may be right about that!"

Now feeling more comfortable, they talked on and on about other subjects and time didn't seem to exist. Soon the sunlight coming through her kitchen curtains had dissipated and darkness was descending on them.

Evening had arrived and Amanda was digging in her cupboards because it was dinnertime. In no time flat, she had prepared seafood pasta and garlic cheese bread for dinner with wine. Once again, they spent an enjoyable evening laughing and talking about whatever came to their minds. Lee even volunteered to wash the dishes while Amanda sat at the counter and watched.

"I really appreciate you washing the dishes, Lee, but I feel so guilty not helping out with the work," Amanda admitted.

Lee was putting the last rinsed plate on the rack, "What do you mean? Sure you helped! While I was washing, you were SWEEPING the room with your glances!"

She laughed and Lee looked at his watch. He couldn't believe that it was already 8 pm.

Where had the time gone?

"Yeah, _well..._ " Lee said, wiping his hands on the towel. He couldn't think of a reason to stay longer, "Now that I see you're fine, despite a rude neighbor _and_ a murder, I guess I best be heading off. Thank you for making the lunch and dinner, Amanda. It's not often I get homemade meals, and they were both superb. And I also appreciated your entertaining company, too! "

"Oh, it was nice of you to come," she said, getting off the bar stool, "we so rarely get to talk about non-office topics."

"And it's a good thing we don't," Lee said, as he made his way to the door, "otherwise, we'd have 20 hour-workdays!"

"Yeah, we would at that," Amanda agreed as they both stood at the door.

They both stared at the front door as if that would make it open by itself.

Lee somehow just couldn't bring himself to open the door. and leave. He couldn't remember the last time he had such an entertaining evening, although all they did was talk. Amanda didn't know why he lingered, but she was glad he did. If it were up to her, they would be chatting until midnight.

At last he turned away from looking at the door to staring into the depths of her eyes.

And as their eyes locked, he almost admitted that he never wanted to leave.

His intense gaze caused a shiver to go down Amanda's back and she swallowed hard, not knowing _what_ to make of these new sensations.

What _is happening between us?_ Amanda wondered, her throat suddenly feeling constricted.

 _"Amanda..."_ he began, his voice sounding different as his heart began to beat faster.

Her eyes were questioning and she seemed anxious.

"Yes?"

And as Lee watched Amanda, her face seem to glow as her eyes continued to captivate him, pinning him to his spot. He wished right now he could read her mind and know what she was thinking of him.

His eyes were so deep and full, causing Amanda's heart started to pound frantically. Then they darkened with desire. And when he closed the distance between them, she felt a warm shock travel throughout her body.

Licking her dry lips, she knew what would happen next.

And she welcomed it.

.

.

 _Please review_


	10. Chapter 10

Word Certainly Gets Around

Chapter 10

Lee and Amanda had spend almost a full day together, sharing memories, laughter and great conversation. He had remained well past dinnertime and it was time for him to leave, but he was finding it difficult to take that exit walk.

At the front door now, he had closed the gap between them. And what would happen next felt like a dream.

"Amanda," he began, "I had a great time..."

She gave a nervous smile, "Me, too."

But he was not done explaining, "...and tonight," he paused, as if it were difficult to say the next part,"...all I could think about was how beautiful you are..."

She gave a slight gasp. His statement was so unexpected.

Lee knew he would never get this chance to get so close to her again. He now reached out and brought his hand up to lightly touch her cheek, feeling its warm, velvety softness.

A current of pleasure went through Amanda at the first contact to her cheek.

Their gazes intricately locked as he reached down and encircled her tiny waist with his hands. He then pulled her even closer to him. The intimate gesture of being this close to Amanda tied his insides in knots.

 _"I'm going to kiss you,"_ he gently announced.

She swallowed hard, _"Al-right."_

Usually he was a man of action, but with Amanda, he forced himself to be a man of words.

"Are you sure now?" he asked, giving her one last chance for a way out, "because it will change everything between us..."

"It doesn't have to," Amanda softly told him, "we could just chalk it up to a crazy night."

"No, that would never work for you, and you and I both know it," Lee truthfully pointed out, "I know this will mean something very special for you, for _both_ of us. So if we stop now, and it doesn't happen, just know that it's okay by me," he then added as an afterthought, "Wellll, not _really_ okay, but I want you to be sure."

Her pulse was racing but she managed to choke out, "I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life."

So there it was, the meeting of the minds.

He had tried to be patient and understanding, but now his self -control seemed to snap. Lee leaned in and captured her mouth in a soft, open kiss. Her lips were lush and warm, exactly how he had imagined.

His arms closed around her, solid muscle against her soft curves. Amanda's heart pounded as the kiss turned into a blaze of wondrous sensations and she found herself winding her arms around his neck as her body strained towards him with a deep need, pressing forward into his body.

Their breathing became intense as Lee's mouth became hot and insistent. He was only aware of her soft mouth burning into his. She tasted sweet and luscious He could feel her body yielding more into his as his mouth continually teased and pressed.

Gradually his mouth softened into one deep, searching kiss that stole her breath away. She sighed in satisfaction, her body feeling warm and desired.

And when they separated, their senses were reeling.

"Wow," was all Lee could say as he continued to hold her.

"Wow back," she told him, her eyes wide in wonderment.

It seemed so new to both of them, although it actually wasn't their first kiss. _That_ one had occurred when they had gone undercover, she as a reporter, and he as a football player.

And although that awkward first kiss held promise, this latest kiss held together souls.

And when the intimacy of that kiss ended and reality returned, alarms went off in Lee's head.

 _What was he thinking?_ This wasn't him; he wasn't about promises and moonlight kisses. He was a spy who did reckless things, both in his working and private life. Amanda would never understand and it wouldn't be fair to her to think there would ever be a possibility that something permanent would happen between them.

"I-I should go," he ruefully stated, gesturing to the front door.

His inability to look directly at her, wasn't lost on Amanda. She had a sinking feeling that this really was a one-time kiss.

"Of course," she stated, moving away so that he could open the door.

He stepped out onto her porch as the cool night air hit his face. It actually felt good; it reminded him that he was about to come up against the cold, hard world again. Turning around to face her again, he saw her standing with folded arms while leaning one shoulder against the doorway, a dreamy look on her face.

 _Oh god, what had he done?_

Lee cleared his throat, "Amanda, tonight...well, the whole day, actually...was indescribable, and truthfully, I'm confused by it all..."

Unfolding her arms, Amanda stood straight. Her eyes looked so clear and understanding; it was as if she knew all the myriad of thoughts going on in his head.

"I know you're baffled by what happened here, Lee, and I am, too. But you needn't to worry. All we did was share a day together. One very special, perfect day...and let's just leave it at that," she sagely ended, "no regrets."

He heaved a relieved sigh. So she had no expectations; there would be no pressure, unlike some of the women he dated. And with her re-assuring words, he felt he was able to breathe freely; that the air in his lungs made it possible for him to relax again.

"It _was_ perfect today, wasn't it?" he verified, and he bowed slightly, "Goodnight, Amanda."

Her lips curved upward as her eyes sparkled, "Sweet dreams, Lee."

He stepped away, regretting each step he took, since it meant one step further away from her. Meanwhile, Amanda lingered at the doorway until his van had driven away and then she silently shut the door.

.

The next morning, Amanda had woke up early. Even without the boys, she had plenty to do. After giving a good wash down of both her shower and bathtub, she mopped the bathroom and kitchen floor and re-organized the kitchen cupboards.

Normally, they would be very boring chores, but she welcomed the silence and rote duties, for it allowed her to relive her yesterday memories with Lee. He had almost spent the entire day with her. Lee turned out to be an incredibly good listener. And, of course, her favorite part of the day when he had kissed her at last; it was the kind of kiss a woman only dreamed out.

But she was smart enough to also realize that she mustn't build Lee up to be this fantasy man or she would be sorely disappointed.

As they had both agreed, they had spent one perfect day together, and that would be enough for her. She could look at yesterday fondly, but that's all it would be. A lovely memory. The next time she would see Lee, they would go back to being professional partners.

At least she hoped so.

As she put away all the cleaning utensils, she was mentally checking off her list and knew she still had laundry and grocery shopping to do. Looking at her watch, she realized it was noontime and she was getting hungry. She could easily rummage up a meal here, but she decided to treat herself.

.

The Arlington Coffee House was the neighborhood place where all the locals hung out to share a leisurely meal or quick gossip. Amanda always loved the colonial design of the quaint restaurant, with its red walls and round beech wood tables covered by checkered tablecloths and New England style side chairs. The Buffalo Check blue and white curtains filtered the sunlight in, making the place more intimately homey.

The sound of small-talk filled the air along with the fresh aroma of coffee as Amanda took her usual seat at the counter. She wouldn't need to bring a book, for there was always something to see or someone to talk to.

"Afternoon, Amanda!" waitress Linda greeted her. She was a Southern woman in her mid-forties with a bright smile and a personality to match. Automatically she brought over an empty mug and began to fill it with coffee, "It's been awhile since you've been in!"

"Thanks, Linda, and you're right, I haven't been in," Amanda smiled, grateful for the coffee, "work's been keeping me pretty busy. How's Brian?"

Brian was Linda's 17 year old son.

"You know how teenagers can get!" Linda informed her, as she put the coffeepot back on the portable burner "I swear, he says _'I need money'_ more often than he says hello!"

Amanda smiled, "I'm not there at that stage yet with my boys, but I've heard teenagers can be _quite_ expensive!"

"Hummph! Don't I know it! One time I told him, _'Brian, you dang well know I'm_ _not_ _made of money!_ ' and he gives me this questioning look and responds with, _'If you're not made of money, then what else could M.O.M. stand for_?"'

Amanda laughed.

"Anyhoo," Linda then folded her arms and leaned her elbows on the table, "enough about me. How 'bout you? How's those two rambunctious boys of yours and your mom?"

"They're definitely keeping me busy," Amanda said, "although as of this moment, they're gone, so I actually have the house to myself!"

"Hallelujah for that!" Linda teased, and then her eyes became knowing "Although the way I hear it, you don't exactly have the house to yourself! _"_

Amanda looked confused.

"What do you mean? Didn't I just tell you Mother and the boys are gone?"

"Oh, Hun, you don't have to play the lonely housewife with me!" Linda chuckled, "I _heard_ about that cutie-pie plumber visitor you had over at your place yesterday!"

Amanda could feel her face reddening.

"How did you find out so qui-"

Before she could complete her question, however, the bell tinkled above the door, signaling another customer. Mary Beth Wilson, who lived across the street from Amanda, boldly walked right up to the counter and sat next to her. Like Amanda, she was in her mid-30's, but with bright red hair.

"Hey, Amanda! Linda!" she greeted her, "How goes it?"

"Just fine, Mary Beth!" Amanda stated.

"Oh, I would say it's been a little more than _fine_ for our lil Manda, here!" Linda claimed, as she added another mug to the counter.

Mary Beth knowingly gushed, "Oh, so you've _also_ heard about that sexy plumber, too!"

"I see word gets around this town pretty quickly!" Amanda blushingly commented.

"When a handsome stranger hits our neck of the woods, you bet it does!" Linda vigorously nodded.

"And man, does he EVER look good in a work jumpsuit! Yum!" Mary Beth added.

"Amen to men in work jumpsuits!" Linda agreed.

"Alright, you two," Amanda berated them lightly, her cheeks getting even hotter.

But of course, the two ladies _never_ back away from gossiping.

"So, Mary Beth," Linda asked, "Is that plumber 'n his jumpsuit really as good lookin' as they say he is? I haven't had a chance to get a close peek at him. Not yet, at least!"

Mary Beth leaned in, as if she were telling a secret, "Now, Linda, I was across the street, mind you, so I could only judge his height and built from my living room window, but from everything I had observed, in my book, he qualifies as hunky!"

"Oooo...HUNKY!" Linda swooned as she turned to Amanda, "So Amanda, is he single?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Amanda questioned, "He came to fix my pipes!"

"I BET he did!" Linda winked as Mary Beth snickered.

"Oh stop it, you two! He's a plumber, for gosh sake!" Amanda knew her face must be beet red now"...not a contestant on _The Dating Game_!"

Yet despite the blushing and denials, Amanda was actually enjoying all this talk of Lee. It has been two years and she had never mentioned Lee to anyone close to her and it was a very freeing experience to mention his existence.

"All I can tell you," Mary Beth continued, "was that he was at Amanda's house at noon and didn't leave until past dinnertime!"

"Really now? Keep talkin'!" Linda grinned.

They were really getting into the swing of the conversation when Al, her boss, appeared from the backroom.

Linda immediately became serious as she stood up stiffly and whipped out her order book, "So what can I get for you two ladies?" she addressed Amanda and Mary Beth.

She took Amanda and Mary Beth's lunch order under the watchful eye of Al, and waited until he disappeared in the back. Then she leaned over, her eyes appeared playful again.

 _"Gotta go get your orders on the grill,"_ she whispered, "but _you can bet later on that I'll want to hear the lowdown on our local plumber with his handy tools!"_

"There's no lowdown of any sort going on at my house!" Amanda insisted, but Linda was already gone..

"Okay, Amanda, there's no way I'm waiting for Linda to come back to hear about the good stuff," Mary Beth announced, "So, go ahead and tell me more about the Hunky Plumber!"

Amanda was going to deny everything, but she knew Mary Beth would never let it go.

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth, Mary Beth, but you have to promise not to tell _anyone_ ," Amanda stated in all seriousness.

Mary Beth knew she was about to hear something juicy and she relished it.

"Oh! You know _me_... _"_ she said excitedly, "I won't tell a soul!"

 _FAT chance of that!_ Amanda thought.

"Alright," Amanda agreed, looking her most sincere, "You see, the hunky plumber isn't a plumber at all, but actually a government agent! Yes, that's right, a _spy!_ And I've been his working partner at a secret government agency for two years!"

"Um..." Mary Beth had the strangest look on her face, "Did you say...a _spy_?"

"I did!" Amanda rambled on, "And yesterday, when he came over, we ended up talking through lunch and dinner! We didn't talk about spy stuff like we usually do, though. Instead we shared a lot of personal talk! And before he was ready to leave, he gave me a long, lingering kiss, the kind to end all kisses. Then he left to do his duty, which _isn't_ to unclog pipes, but to keep our country safe from our foreign enemies!"

Mary Beth's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Okay, _I get it_ ," she responded in a disappointed tone, "So he's only a plumber and nothing happened except he probably fixed your sink," she ended with a rueful sigh.

"That sounds just about right," Amanda acknowledged, with a secret smile to herself.

By then, waitress Linda had come back.

"Did I miss anything good?" she asked, looking from one friend to the next.

"Nothing," Mary Beth glumly responded.

Linda gave Amanda a consoling look, "Oh, too _baaad!_ "

"But I have some other news to tell you!" Mary Beth was working up her enthusiasm again, "and this one is about Lola and her _personal_ trainer!"

"Really now? Keep talkin'!" Linda was all ears again, as she leaned her elbow on the counter.

And as the two ladies jabbered on, Amanda was lost in her own personal memories.

.

.

 _Please review_


	11. Chapter 11

Not Knowing What do Do

Chapter 11

"Burger and fries plate up!" the short order cook yelled out as he shoved the plate through the diner's opened section which separated the kitchen from the dining area. Amanda was there having lunch with friend Mary Beth and waitress Linda and also doing _quite_ a bit of gossiping.

"Looks like my order's up, so I'll be back," Linda regretfully stated as she head-gestured behind Amanda, "unfortunately, I gotta go serve Old Man Hughes over there."

"He's here?" Amanda questioned, as she turned around for a view of him.

Linda now had the plate in her hand, "Yeah, but hopefully not for long!"

Humphrey Hughes was dining alone at one of the nearby tables. Amanda watched as Linda placed the burger plate in front of him.

"Theeere you go, Mr. Hughes!" Linda stated, putting on her customer-friendly voice, "Enjoy your lunch!"

Amanda watched as Old Man Hughes leaned over to meticulously view his plate. He made a face and looked up at Linda.

"What is _this_!?" he demanded to know.

Linda's smiling face disappeared.

" _Whyy_ , it's the cheeseburger and fries dish that you ordered," Linda looked uncertain, "isn't that what you said?"

He made a distasteful face, "I did, but not with this sludge of mayonnaise on it! Didn't I adamantly tell you NO mayonnaise?"

"You sure did and I know I wrote it down," Linda concurred, "I guess the kitchen made a slight error, but don't you worry none, Mr. Hughes, we'll get this order fixed right in no time!"

But as she reached for the plate, Old Man Hughes rudely shoved her hand away.

"Leave it!" he ordered her, "You think I don't know that once you take this to the back, all your cook will do is scrape this oily glob off and then announce it's good to go? I don't ever want to see that mess again! I want the entire plate remade!"

"Suure...we can do that..." Linda quietly stated.

"Didn't YOU notice my order was done incorrectly?" he attacked her, "Isn't that part of your job? Why can't this place hire competent workers?"

"I, uh, don't know.." Linda fumbled for an answer and looked ready to cry.

Amanda couldn't stand it any longer as she got off her bar stool.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hughes," Amanda intercepted, "but I witnessed the entire exchange, and your behavior was deplorable! The order was an honest mistake that anyone can make and there's no need to yell at the server, especially when she is being pleasant and wants to make it right for you!"

He turned towards Amanda and now his face turned red as he pointed an angry index finger at her.

"YOU again! Why are you always everywhere I go? Leave now and stay out of MY business!" he yelled, "Too bad it's against the law to throttle women, because sometimes that's what men need to do to keep you women in line!"

Everyone within listening range gasped.

"That was a horrid thing to say, Mr. Hughes!" Amanda berated him, "And if you're so unhappy with the people, food and service here, maybe you should just leave so that we can ALL be happy again!"

He looked indignant.

"I will then!" he exclaimed as he got up and threw his napkin on the table, "And this DUMP here has just lost a valuable customer!"

He stomped out of the coffee shop without paying for his coffee.

After his departure, there was silence followed by the entire diner erupting in applause.

.

.

(Later that night)

It was the end of another long day at work for Lee.

Usually he didn't go to the bar in the after work, but after what happened between him and Amanda yesterday, he really needed a drink.

Nedlindger's was the neighborhood pub... especially for seasoned spies.

Dark and dingy with subdued lighting, it was the perfect place to pass or hide secrets. Since Lee didn't feel like conversing, he took a seat at the end of the bar, far away from everyone else. At least the drinks were served stiff and strong.

Ned, the bartender, came immediately over.

"The usual?" he asked.

"Give me the hard stuff," Lee tiredly mumbled.

From the look on Lee's face, Ned knew he was not in the mood for further talk. Wordlessly, Ned produced a glass and a bottle of whiskey. Opening it, he poured some into the empty glass and then left the bottle before he sauntered away.

Lee quickly downed the drink. The first swallow always felt the best. The liquid burned all the way down his throat and he was glad for that. He poured himself another. It felt good to numb his mind, almost to punish it, because he had done the one thing he told himself he would never do.

He had become personally involved with Amanda.

Of course, they had both said it was a onetime kiss, but Lee knew Amanda was the type of woman who didn't take these things lightly. And he was not ready to be tied down. Not for anything.

Lee took another swig as a taped song played softly in the background.

Why did he get entangled with _Amanda,_ of all people? He thought, s _he was so infuriating!_ _She rambles on forever and she stumbles into trouble as often as some people eat breakfast in the morning!_

But as the music gently droned on, Lee's face suddenly softened as he could now make out the words from the music:

 _I've grown accustomed to her face_ _  
_ _She almost makes the day begin_

 _Her smiles, her frowns, her ups and downs_  
 _Are second nature to me now_  
 _Like breathing out and breathing in_

 _I was serenely independent and content before we met_  
 _Surely I could always be that way again, and yet-_

 _I've grown accustomed to her looks_  
 _Accustomed to her voice_  
 _Accustomed to her face._ _.._

The words faded away when he felt someone take a seat on the barstool next to him.

"Ned, a pear martini, please," the woman ordered in a familiar, bored tone, "and make it extra dry."

Lee recognized that voice; he didn't need to turn to see who is was. Plus there was only one woman he knew of who loved to drink pear martinis, extra dry. Ignoring her presence for now, he just swirled his drink around a bit, watching the liquid slosh back and forth within the confines of the glass.

"Monica," he stated at last, his eyes still focused on his drink, "it's been awhile."

She slowly turned his way as she casually took a sip of her drink.

"Too long, Lee," she stated, "You never called me, you know."

"I know."

There was no apology, no regret in his voice.

"I expected you to," she continued on, as if he hadn't indirectly insulted her, "especially after that loooong memorable night we shared at your apartment. If I recall correctly, it was _quite_ an exhausting night!"

Lee gave out a frustrated sigh. He was not in the mood for this.

"I've been busy," he told her, not caring to encourage the flow of conversation.

"Well, you're not busy now and you're looking realllly _good_ tonight," she purred as she placed her hand on his upper thigh, hoping to ignite his interest again, "so I was thinking that..." she paused to run her hand up and down his thigh, "...maybe tonight, we could go back to your place and... _reminiscence_..."

Had Monica always been this obvious? Lee couldn't believe that he had once found this kind of foreplay enticing.

He remained quiet and Monica was getting impatient.

"Well, Lee? Are you going to take me up on my invitation or _not_?"

He took a strong swig of his drink, taking his time before he answered.

"If I take you back to my place, Monica, we'll only be two late night acquaintances who'll end up as early morning strangers..." he sagely stated. Then he turned to face her, "...and I recently realized that that unfortunate part of my life is over."

Monica furrowed her recently tweezed-brows, "You're being unusually crass tonight," she bluntly remarked.

He took the whiskey bottle and refilled his glass, "Why not? There's no need for us to be coy and playful around one another when there is nothing between us; wouldn't you agree?"

Monica made a sour face. This would not be her night. Abruptly removing her hand from his thigh, she got off her bar stool.

"Go to hell, Lee. You're not worth ANY of my time!"

"Yeah, I know... _sex with me was always a major disappointment!"_ Lee stated, quoting an insult Amanda had once hurled at him as part of their cover. That recollection brought a slight smile to his face, which confused her further.

Monica hated that Lee was enjoying himself at her expense.

"Yes! You're right! You were a MAJOR disappointment!" she huffed, "And you know why? I'll _tell_ you why! YOU only go through the motions in bed! That's right! There were never any _feelings_ behind that cold heart of yours!"

He didn't seem bothered, "Sorry you feel that way, Monica."

Lee's cavalier attitude got her even angrier.

"Good-BYE, _Lee Stetson_!" she venomously spewed his name out as she grabbed her clutch, "and be sure to leave Ned a BIG tip when you pay for my drink!"

He shrugged as if it didn't matter, "A small price to pay for some privacy."

He almost expected a slap from her.

"JERK!" she indignantly exclaimed as she stormed out the bar.

Meanwhile his drink kept Lee company as he tried to drown out the questions of his confused heart.

Ned, the bartender eventually headed over to where Lee was situated. He began wiping the area of the counter where Monica's drink had left a watermark, all the while, observing Lee with his lone drink.

"She's a piece of work, isn't she?" Ned commented, just as he finished wiping down the last of Monica's presence.

"Yeah," Lee agreed, once more staring at his drink, "but I guess she's always been that aggressive."

Ned slung the towel over his shoulder.

"I wasn't referring to Monica," he told Lee, "I was referring to the lady you can't get out of your head!"

Lee's head popped up with a stunned expression on his face, "What did you say?"

Ned leaned in, elbow on counter, as if he were revealing a secret, "Listen, Stetson, I've been doing this business for a long time. I've heard it all, seen it all. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart. And you, my friend, are drowning yourself in booze because you can't deal with some woman who obviously has a firm grip on your heart!"

Ned had hit very close to the truth.

And it was at this point that Lee realized that he was falling for Amanda.

.

.

It was dark by the time Amanda drove home. After a day of grocery shopping, club meetings, and visiting friends, she was exhausted.

As she turned the corner onto the street that she lived, her shoulders stiffened at what she saw. Old Man Hughes must have turned on the sprinklers and forgotten to turn them off. One of his pipes had busted and some of the water flowed onto her driveway. The sprinklers had obviously been on for a time. What a waste of water!

 _This is so frustrating_ she thought, as she parked her car on her driveway.

She had already had one confrontation with Old Man Hughes, so she wasn't excited in another one with him on the same day. However, she could not ignore his wastefulness.

Now leaving her groceries in her station wagon, she walked over to his yard and noted how squishy and over-watered his lawn felt. Finding the knob to his sprinkler, she turned off the water. Then she marched up to Hughes door and gave it a light rap. Nothing. So she rapped harder. She didn't think she had knocked that hard, but suddenly the door creaked as it slightly opened.

"Hellooooo, Mr. Hughes..." she yelled out from the front porch.

No response.

She wanted to leave, but what if Mr. Hughes had an accident and needed help. She opened the door further and stepped in. The light was on inside, so he had to be home.

"Mr. Hughes?"

Bravely, she stepped further in.

"Mr. Huuuughes? It's Amanda King!" she called out, "Are you alright?"

When she didn't receive a response, she proceeded further in and stepped into the living room. That's when...

"Oh... _gosh!_ " she exclaimed in complete shock at what she saw.

In the center of the living room was a large rug that formed a huge bump on the floor. A male's arm was sticking out of that carpet. Her veins turned to ice at the idea that she was reliving the discovery of Volkov's body.

 _No, no, no, it can't be again!_ she screamed into her head, wanting to run away. But...maybe it wasn't what she thought; maybe Mr. Hughes was just sloppy drunk or something. Going over and stooping down, she bravely grasp one edge of the rug and flipped it over.

Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth at the grisly discovery.

Old Man Hughes lay sprawled on the front seat, his eyes opened as he stared straight ahead. Blood dripped from his neck and was smeared across the cheap carpet.

And that wasn't the worst part.

Protruding from his neck was a stainless steel hand trowel; and not just any steel hand trowel. She felt her heart sinking when she recognized the gardening tool with the bright red handle. It looked exactly like the one that had been missing from her gardening tool box.

Feeling dizzy and sick, she slowly backed away from the body.

 _This time, The Agency could not just sweep the murder under the rug, so to speak,_ she reasoned to herself. _This was the murder of a civilian, and as such, it needed to be reported to the police._ For a split second, she thought of removing her trowel from Hughes' neck, but her legal principles and common sense won out.

The police would need all the evidence intact when they investigated the murder.

The _murder._

Old Man Hughes had been _murdered_ , stabbed in the neck.

 _And her gardening trowel was the weapon!_

With her whole body shaking, she made it over to Hughes' phone.

Her first instinct was to call Lee, but after considering it, she knew she...just couldn't. She had leaned on him too many times already. And...and...the situation between them would be awkward at best. At the thought of why it would be 'awkward', she lovingly touched her lips, recalling the sweet pressure of his lips on hers.

The pleasant memory quickly dissolved as her nerves became jumpy again at the idea that she was alone with the dead body of her neighbor.

And yet...she would not call Lee.

No siree, Bob, she would NOT call Lee!

And she kept telling herself that over and over again.

.

.

 _Please review_


	12. Chapter 12

A Simple Housewife

Chapter 12

After finding her neighbor murdered, Amanda had decided to call the police.

Brought in for questioning, she had been in the interrogation room for almost two hours. It had been a long night for her. Meanwhile Detective Bronson was beyond tired and frustrated being that this was not an open and shut case.

Bronson looked across the table at the woman who had called in the murder of her neighbor, Humphrey Hughes.

He was very instinctive about people and was fairly certain that this Amanda King was not a murderer. Sure, she was at the scene of the crime, she had recently had several arguments with the unpopular victim, and she identified the murder weapon as her own gardening trowel, but that was all circumstantial. Besides, she seemed to have an alibi. He had a feeling that when he checked up on where she had been leading up to the murder (the grocery store, cleaners, friend's house and dinner, blah-blah-blah, according to her), it would all check out.

Besides, he actually enjoyed questioning Mrs. King.

She was beyond pleasant and cooperative. And even though all clues pointed to her as a strong suspect, his thirty years on the force told him that she was exactly who she claimed to be: a housewife from Arlington with two young boys and a part time administrative job at a film company.

Not exactly the profile of the brutal killer.

"Alright, Mrs. King," he declared, as he stood up, "That's all questions I have for you for now. You may go."

Amanda looked relieved as she now stood.

"Is this the part where you tell me not to leave town?" she asked.

One of Bronson's eyebrows shot up, "Why? Have you been involved with this type of murder investigation before?"

She smiled, "No, of course not, Detective. I just watch a lot of "Columbo" episodes."

He was right; a typical housewife.

He smiled, "Yes, Mrs. King, I advise you not to leave town; we may have further questions for you."

"Alright, and thank you, Detective Bronson for believing me," she gratefully stated.

They both walked over to the exit.

"By the way, Mrs. King, do you need a lift home? You had mentioned that your mother was out of town. I could have one of the officers drop you off at your house," Bronson suggested and then jokingly added, "at no charge to you, of course."

Earlier she had seemed so alone that the detective's heart went out to her.

Amanda considered his offer, "Actually, I was going to call a taxi, but your offer sounds wonderful, Detective Bronson. Thank you."

"Of course," he stated, gallantly opening the door, "let me get one of my officers."

.

.

Lee sat at one of the benches of the precinct, at the end of the hallway leading to the interrogation room. Still wearing the disguise of his plumber's overalls, he leaned forward, his hands clasped together, deep in thought.

He hoped she wouldn't be upset that he was here to take her back home...or worse, she would be embarrassed that he showed up.

And embarrassed she might be. He mentally kicked himself in frustration, _Why am I STILL thinking about that kiss?_ he wondered. He shifted impatiently in the chair and tried to concentrate on something else, like what could be happening with Amanda inside the interrogation room.

 _Why was the detective taking so long questioning her?_ he wondered. Surely after 10 minutes with Amanda, he would see that she was innocent! In fact, even if the police had an actual video of Amanda killing someone, Lee would never believe it.

.

The door to the interrogation room opened and interrupted Lee's thoughts. His heartbeat nervously quickened as Amanda walked out, followed by the detective, who held in his hand a yellow legal pad.

Amanda would not be expecting him, so she hadn't noticed him just yet; thus it allowed him an opportunity to observe her. He had expected her to look wan and tired from hours of interrogation, but instead she looked fresh and lovely as she spoke to the detective in a nice, but respectful manner.

At last she turned his way, paused, and their eyes met.

He slowly stood, straightening his plumber's overalls, hoping she wouldn't be upset with him being here, or worse, she would reject him. When her entire face lit up, he gave a sigh of relief as she and the detective approached him .

"Lee...o!" she quickly changed his name as she noticed his plumber's outfit, " _Leo_! You're here!" she exclaimed, surprised, and then her expression changed to one of confusion, "But why? Why are you here? How did you know **I** was here?"

He cleared his throat.

"I had gone to your house and saw all the police activity next door at the neighbor's house," Lee explained, "and so I asked one of the officers what was going on and was informed you were here at the precinct."

Amanda wasn't even listening to his explanation and just continued staring at him in wonderment. She had tried to be strong, to not rely on him, but seeing him in front of her now, all she wanted was to be comforted by him. The vibrant energy she had shown earlier suddenly drained from her as she wordlessly moved towards him, wanting only to feel his strong arms around her.

Lee instinctively opened his arms and she was caught in a secure hug. She allowed her entire body to melt against him and it felt wonderful. It was like being smothered in warmth and masculinity. He held onto her tightly, protectively, as if he never wanted to let her go. He could feel her body relaxing and he smiled at the new sensation he was feeling.

It actually felt great caring about someone.

Meanwhile Detective Bronson was curious as who this guy was in Mrs. King's life, since according to her file, she was divorced, and she claimed she wasn't seeing anyone.

 _Ahem._

The detective cleared his throat and they awkwardly separated.

Lee peered cautiously at the detective, "So I gather everything went well in regards to the interrogation, Detective?"

"Everything went fine," Detective Bronson assured Lee and then curiosity got the better of him as he asked, "and just for my own curiosity, you are...?"

"A FRIEND!" Lee and Amanda both shouted out adamantly.

Then they both look surprised at one another.

 _Strange reaction,_ the detective surmised, not understanding their relationship at all.

"I was actually asking about your name," Detective Bronson dryly stated.

Lee quickly got into character again, "Stetson. Leo Stetson, plumber extraordinaire at your service!" He held out his hand and Bronson shook it.

Bronson noticed Lee's handshake was firm and strong.

"I'm Detective Bronson," he introduced himself, "and if you don't mind me saying, business must be awfully slow for you as a plumber," he remarked. When Lee and Amanda looked puzzled, the detective head-gestured towards Lee's hands, "your hands are a dead giveaway. They're clean, smooth and, in fact, look professionally manicured."

Of course a detective would notice that.

Amanda looked hesitant as Lee gave one of his awkward laughs.

"Yeah, wellll...about that...I guess your suggestion worked, Amanda," he stated, looking towards Amanda.

"My suggestion..." Amanda repeated, looking lost.

"Yeah, you know," Lee made it sound obvious, "You telling me to wear gloves all the time when I worked! It helped keep my hands,... he held them out for her to see,"... as smooth as a baby's bottom!"

"Yes, a baby's bottom...that's _you_!" she nodded enthusiastically as Lee did a double take.

The detective scowled, confused.

"So Detective," Lee quickly changed the subject, "Mrs. King is free to go now, isn't she?"

"Of course," the Detective concurred, " _just don't leave town_ ," he emphasized, with a quick wink, as if he were sharing a secret.

Amanda was quick to pick up, "I won't, Detective...Columbo wouldn't like that!"

The detective smiled, "It's been a pleasure, Mrs. King."

"Thank you for everything, Detective," Amanda warmly stated.

"No, I should thank you..." the Detective responded, gesturing towards his yellow legal pad.

Lee's eyes glanced down at the yellow pad the detective held in his hand.

 _Had Amanda given the detective a confession of some kind?_

Lee then gestured to the legal pad with the scribblings on it, "What is _that_ you've written down?".

"Oh this?" the Detective held up the pad, "Mrs. King was kind enough to jot down her _best_ cookie recipe for me!"

"Snickerdoodles," Amanda clarified to Lee.

"Of course, what else could it be?" Lee knowingly stated with a relieved smile, "Come on. I'll drop you off home."

"Home; I'd like that," Amanda looked pleased, as she gave him a dazzling smile.

Lee then gallantly put his arm around her waist to squire her away. The detective's smile disappeared the minute they turned around.

 _Perhaps I was wrong about Amanda King_ , the detection thought, _Maybe she WAS more than she portrayed herself to be. He reminded himself that it was her murder weapon found on the victim. And when she claimed no one special in her life, Prince Plumber shows up and the way they looked at one another was something more than friendship. And, come to think of it, was this Leo Stetson actually a plumber? With his smooth hands and movie star looks? Maybe I to do some more investigating of those two!_

As they walked away, Amanda turned back one more time to the detective.

"Goodbye, again, Detective," she yelled out to him, "and if I'm ever brought in for questioning again, I'll be sure to give you my meatloaf recipe next time!"

Bronson chuckled, "Something to look forward to Mrs. King!" he shouted back to her.

He watched them until they disappeared and then decided not to investigate them further.

 _You can't fake that kind of suburbia friendliness,_ he concluded, trusting his instincts once again.

.

.

"Park in that spot here," Amanda directed him as he parallel parked his plumber's van around the corner from her house. Lee had originally gone to Amanda's house in his plumber's gear, but had changed into his suit when he went to the precinct.

"Why here?" he asked.

"I need to walk home on my own," she explained, "just in case anyone is looking out the window, they won't be able to see you or the plumber's van."

"Good thinking," he agreed, "You sure you'll be alright walking home by yourself?" he asked as they sat in the dark car.

"I'll be fine, Lee," she insisted, "It's less than a quarter of a block to my house."

"If you want," suggested Lee, "I could wait 15 minutes after you leave, and then sneak into your backyard to make sure you've settled in for tonight."

Amanda thought she had never heard anything so inviting yet so scary at the same time.

"That's nice of you to offer, Lee, but it's really not necessary. I don't need protection. I'll be fine tonight."

"Of _course_ you'll be fine, Amanda. I KNOW you don't _need_ my help, I'm just offering it. After all, you've been taking care of yourself all these years _without_ me, on top of doing a fantastic job of running a household with two energetic boys. You are more than capable of handling anything by yourself!"

"Thank you, " she humbly smiled, "That's because I live by the rule of the lemons!"

" _The rule of the lemons?"_ Lee repeated, not sure what her point was, "What rule is the rule of the lemons? That life is sour?"

"No, silly!" she grinned, and then recited the famous saying, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!"

"Oh, of course," he stated in all seriousness, "For me, however, if I'm given a bunch of lemons, I'd just throw them at anyone who irritated me!"

"I guess you'd need a bushel, then!" she laughed at that it image, and it was a wonderful sound to hear.

Then when the silence returned, her face became solemn and contemplative again, which caused Lee to be concerned.

"Amanda, what is it?" he wanted to know, "is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing really," she stated, looking down at her lap.

Lee hated when she was anything but smiling.

"A-man-da," he berated her, "I can TELL something is bothering you and I'd like to know what it is."

Amanda felt flutterings at how concerned Lee seemed.

"It's just...nothing..." her voice faltered.

"Amanda, look at me," Lee commanded her. When she did, he said, "sometimes when you share a concern, it cuts a worry in half. I promise you'll feel better if you tell me."

She acquiescenced by taking a deep breath in and out.

"It's just...I was just thinking about the murders of Boris Volkov and Mr. Hughes," she stated with a heavy heart.

"It's a tragedy, definitely," Lee agreed, "but it's nothing for you to get upset about. I already told you the Agency is covertly investigating Volkov's murder and the Arlington police department is working on Mr. Hughes' murder. Even the authorities have determined you are in the clear, if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh, no, I wasn't worried about _that_ , Lee, although that information is a relief to know," she acknowledged, "the thing that bothers me is..." she leaned in and stated with emphasis, "... _the ONLY connection between the two murders is ME..."_

Lee gave a heavy sigh.

He couldn't deny it; he had been thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry, Lee" she apologized, "I didn't mean to end the night on a downer."

"I don't blame you for feeling down, Amanda, but maybe, just maybe," he theorized, "the two murders aren't related at all. Think about it! The killings were committed on different times of the day and night, at different locations, both men were of different generations and I doubt they even knew of one another. It could be a coincidence that you knew both of them."

She didn't minced words,"Then how do you explain that they were both murdered with _my_ gardening tools?"

Lee had forgotten about that and let out a frustrated breath.

"I can't."

"I can't either." Amanda bowed down her head and began absentmindedly toying with her skirt.

"You know, Amanda," Lee spoke his thoughts out loud, "there are times I regret getting you into the spy business. Maybe if I hadn't, you would have never known of Boris Volkov and then these past few days would have never happened."

"I have no regrets," Amanda looked over at Lee again "because then _...I wouldn't have met_ _you!_ "

Oh _Amanda_.

What is he suppose to do with her?

He and Amanda were treading on tenuous ground again, where feelings and emotions swirled around them and yet they couldn't or didn't want to grasp hold of them, for one reason or another. And their words, spoken in the hushed confines of the plumber's van, had a feeling of intimacy to it.

Welllll, it's late," Amanda noted, "I better start walking back. Thank you for everything."

She looked so defeated as she reached for the door handle.

Lee felt an emotional pull on his heart.

"Amanda, _wait!_ " he called out.

She turned back, "Hmmm?"

"I-" he paused, and then decided to continue it, "I'm going to wait 15 minutes in my car so that you can reach your house. Then I'm entering through your backyard to check up on you and make sure you've settled in for the night," when he saw she was about to argue, he added, "and I don't want to hear any protest from you! I will _be there_ at your place tonight and you _cannot_ win this argument!"

Amanda was conflicted. It would be a comfort to have him in the house, but to be alone with him at night might not be the safest thing for her heart. She needed to be more guarded with him instead of open and accommodating because if she wasn't, she would be only hurting herself at the end of it all.

But when she looked at Lee sitting next to her in the car, all logic flew out the window of his van.

"Just don't make a bunch of noise when you sneak over!" she warned him.

"I'll tiptoe," he promised.

She nodded, "And you can only stay for a few minutes!"

"Only a few minutes," he looked sincere, "you can even time me, if you want!"

"Don't think that I won't!" she smiled before opening the van door, "see you soon!"

.

 _Please review_


	13. Chapter 13

Ups and Downs

Chapter 13

When she arrived inside her darkened house, Amanda turned on the light and immediately reached for her teapot in the kitchen. She began to boil some water for some tea.

Lee would be over in 15 minutes, and she would be alone with him once again.

He had said it was because he wanted to make sure she was alright and that he would stay for only a few minutes. But will something more happen? she fretted. _No,_ n _othing will happen_ , she assured herself. Her life was finally on track and the last thing she wanted was a broken heart.

The knock on the door startled her as Lee popped his head in.

"Coast is clear?" he asked, tentatively.

Amanda took a deep breath as she placed the teapot, along with two teacups, and a plate of snickerdoodles on a tray.

 _Here goes._

"Come on in!" she answered back, trying to sound casual, "Have a seat on the couch over there and I'll bring the tea and snack right over!"

He went and sat down on the sofa in the entertainment room and looked around. It seemed strange to actually be in her house as a guest. Lee had imagined it many times in his mind, but he had always imagined it differently. He never realized how many knick knacks and pictures she had in the house, which was probably the reason why her house seemed so comfy.

"Your place has a real homey feeling to it," he commented as she placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them. She poured the tea and handed him the teacup while he helped himself to a snickerdoodle cookie.

"Thanks. This is really great."

"You're welcome," she responded as she picked up her teacup, "and as far as the way this house looks, it definitely looks lived-in, but I tell myself it's not messy...it's just custom-designed by two _very_ energetic young boys!"

Lee smiled, "I like a house that looks lived in."

As she brought the teacup to her lips, Leee noticed how her hand was slightly trembling, and how she tried to steady it as she tasted the tea.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes-I-am!" she announced, a little too quickly.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves.

He looked concerned, "It's obvious you're nervous about the murder; do you want to talk about it?"

Little did Lee realize that Amanda's high stress was due to his presence.

 _The murders_. His reminder caused her mind switch to the demise of Humphrey Hughes; he didn't deserve _that_. _First Boris Volkov and now Mr. Hughes._ It was too much; the two murders were taking their toll on her emotions. Tears suddenly welled in her eyes as she turned away in embarrassment.

"Amanda?" Lee worriedly asked, putting his teacup back on the table.

Amanda's bottom lip was shaking, "Mr. Hughes was grouchy, b-but he didn't deserve what happened to him! And...and...the last time I saw him, I had treated him h-horribly! If only I could take it back!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay!" he told her, scooting closer to her.

"Don't look at me!" she told him. She wanted to cry, but she definitely didn't want to do it in front of Lee, "I can't act like it's not a big deal! TWO murders! And I knew both victims! It's just..." she didn't finish as she shook her head in grief.

He gently placed his hand under her chin to lift her head towards him.

"Amanda, it's okay," he said gently, "I know you've been through a terrible ordeal. But it's over."

"Is it?" she mumbled into his shirt, "I can't help thinking I'm the _cause_ of their deaths!"

Lee could not deny that she seemed to be the only connection between the two murders.

"Amanda, just..." he was rocking her now, "don't be upset; _please_!" He then reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and produced a white handkerchief, "here...use this," he suggested as he dangled it in front of her.

She accepted the handkerchief, "Thank you."

Inspecting the hankie, she noted that it had three embroidered initials at the corner.

"The embroidery on this handkerchief is lovely," she observed, "but these aren't your initials!"

"You're right. They're the first initials of my top three girlfriends," he explained.

"What!" Amanda threw the rumpled handkerchief on the coffee table, as if it were on fire.

"I'm kidding, Amanda!" he chuckled, "Those are the initials of my grandmother, on my mother's side. It's one of the few possession I own of hers."

"Oh." Amanda stated as she leaned forward to retrieve the hankie to wipe the rest of her tears, "It's acually very sentimental of you to keep your grandmother's hankie with you at all times."

"Yeah, wellll, there are _many_ things that might surprise you about me..." he began.

"I don't doubt that... *YAWN* Amanda ended her statement with a huge yawn.

"I hope I'm not boring you talking about _me,_ am I?"

"Oh, NO, not at all!"

"Tired?"

"N-No," she lied, because she wasn't ready to call it a night.

"But you're feeling better, right?" he asked.

"I am. Thank you."

"Perhaps you're a little cold," he suggested.

"No, not at all," she honestly answered.

"Oh," he looked disappointed, "because if you were, I was going to offer you my arm like before... _and_ don't worry, I won't try anything, I promise."

She quickly reconsidered, "Actually, I DO feel a cold draft in here!"

Lee smiled. He wasn't ready to call it a night, either. He then invitingly held out one of his arms.

Amanda stared at it hesitantly, "Are you sure it's okay I borrow your arm, Lee?"

"Only if you promise to give it back," he teased.

She smiled and instantly went into his opened arm. She reminded herself that this was completely acceptable; he was only comforting her. Adjusting herself, she snuggled into a half-ball as he tenderly enveloped his arm around her.

"Tell me about an exciting adventure you've experienced," she cajoled him, now feeling safe and sound.

"Now?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"So I have to do all the work," he remarked, "first I had to gallantly offer you the use of my arm, and _now_ I'm forced to entertain you as well?"

"It's not _all_ one-sided," she defended herself, "in exchange, you'll be getting super-duper body heat from _me!_ "

He chuckled, "No truer words have ever been spoken!"

"Good! So tell me about your most exciting adventure!"

"Hmmm... let me think," he then recalled, "Well, I guess it was when I was a trainee spy in Bulgaria and had to meet up with these other two agents at this barn-"

"-I've heard that one already. That story ended with you being chased by an attacking bird," she interrupted, "and personally, I found myself rooting for the bird!"

He looked amused,"Then I'm stumped for a story."

"Become _un_ stumped then."

He grinned, "Alright, but I need guidelines...am I supposed to tell an exciting adventure _with_ or _without_ a certain daring housewife as a partner?"

She closed her eyes in contentment, "Definitely with _out._ That way _,_ the story will come off as more believable! _"_

He laughed, "Okay then. There is one story that stands out," he stared off in deep thought, "it happened in the country of Morocco in 1979..."

Giving one more yawn, Amanda tried to fight her grogginess so she could hear the story, but it was a losing battle. She felt completely relaxed as she listened to his low, soothing voice. She leaned against his chest and heard the rhythmic beating of his heart.

And soon she was fast asleep, safely cocooned in his arms.

.

Many hours later, Lee woke up with a feeling of stiffness in his body. He opened his eyes and it took him a few seconds to acclimate to his surroundings. He was in Amanda's house.

 _Amanda's house?_

And speaking of which, she was asleep on the side of him, his arm still around her.

Then the memories came slowly back. She had been upset over the murder of her grumpy neighbor and he had spent most of the night trying to comfort her and she ended up falling asleep on her chest.

Lee tried not to, but his slight movement caused Amanda to stir. He knew the second she was awake, though he couldn't see her face. She changed positions by sitting up.

"Lee?" she said, looking back at him groggily.

He smiled, while at the same time reaching over to smooth a lock of Amanda's hair that was sticking up, "Morning, Sunshine!"

She luxuriously stretched her arms. She had slept soundly and it felt good.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A little past 5 am." he responded.

She subconsciously began fussing with her hair, attempting to tame it down. When she looked Lee's way again, she could see that his hair looked amazingly perfect. The Hair Gods have always been good to him. She put one hand on her hip.

"Why is it that I look so messy and you look so good?" she lightly complained.

He chuckled, remembering that she had asked the same thing on their second case together, when they had posed as a married couple in the suburbs.

"That's _me_!" he answered back with a _c'est la vie_ attitude.

Her laugh let him know that she fondly remembered that time, too.

"Actually, Amanda," he countered, "you look great in the morning. All soft, warm and cuddly."

Amanda looked stunned at first at his compliment. Then she looked down, hoping Lee would not notice the coloring of her cheeks.

He peered at her, "You're blushing."

Earlier in their partnership she would've put up her defensive wall and deny it, but because a trust had slowly developed between them, she was able to be more truthful with him.

"I am," she admitted, "but that's because I haven't seen a man _thi_ s early in the morning since..." she then leaned in and whispered, "... _I was married_."

Her naiveness always like was a breath of fresh air for Lee. It seemed as if his world was filled to the brim with jaded people.

Now would be the time for Lee to turn on the charm; to say something that would make a woman's heart soften, but Lee knew that his words would sound so contrived; it would be compliments phrased so that he could get what he wanted from a woman. But Amanda was different; when he looked at her, he didn't want to put up any false fronts.

Lee lifted his eyes to look at her. His thumb came up and edged the curve of her lower lip. His face transformed before her as he stared deeply into her eyes.

In response to the caress of his thumb, Amanda felt her chest constrict her breathing as she melted into his gaze.

They became lost with each other for an endless, unspoken moment. Lee's heart stirred in his chest and Amanda's head was swimming with so many thoughts that it made her dizzy.

Confusion and desire surged inside of both of them.

A wave of yearning swept over him and Lee made his move. He lowered his hand, never taking his eyes from her, and leaned in. He had merely meant to sample a taste of her, so he only used his lips while not touching her anywhere else on her body. Still, the feathery kiss affected him like a lightning strike. His chest tightened and he longed to kiss her full and hard, but he resisted that and pulled away.

Amanda observed him with wide-eyed surprise.

She couldn't believe her reaction to the embrace. Upon initial contact, she seemed to wilt from the immediate heat as her pulse raced. When his lips brushed hers for mere seconds, she felt her heart pounding riotously. It wasn't as if she had never been kissed before, but with Lee, she felt yearnings, madness and ecstasy all rolled up into one.

They had both felt the agonized blend of emotional and physical hunger and it scared both of them. Lee knew an involvement with Amanda would eventually mean a relationship and he would never be ready for _that._

"I...shouldn't have let that happen...again," Lee stumbled through his statement, for he had not quite recovered from his reaction to that small kiss.

"WE let it happened," she corrected him.

Lee ran his hand through his hair, a habit he often did when he was frustrated, "No, I shouldn't have made the first move. I should have restrained myself, knowing how you feel about such matters."

"About such matters?" she repeated, tilting her head, "How do YOU know how _**I**_ feel about such matters? _We've_ never discussed 'such matters', have we?"

"No, however...I'm not bragging, Amanda, but if there's one I know, it's women," he confidently stated.

Amanda arched an eyebrow, "Oh _really_?"

"Yes, and as far as I'm concerned, there are only two types of women."

Amanda stiffened; she was getting frustrated with Lee's 'supposed' knowledge of women.

"Oh really? So you think there are only TWO types of women?" her tone was one of disbelief, "Hmmm, let me guess what they are...For you, the two types of women are: Those who are attracted to you, and those you haven't met yet!"

Now Lee was the one who looked agitated, " _Nooo_ , I didn't mean it like that at all, Amanda!"

"Maybe not exactly, but I know I'm close," her voice now had a cynical tone to it, "Maybe it's women...who spend the night with you and women who don't know you!"

Lee thinned his lips and only responded with, "No."

"So then tell me, Lee, what are the two types of women, according to your little sexist world?"

"I don't know if I want to say _now_."

"Just tell me, Lee. I want to know," she egged him on.

His jaw hardened, "I should have added a third type of women: _Bossy_ ones!"

"I am _not_ being bossy!" she defended herself, "I just don't appreciate it when you act as though you know me when you don't!"

"Alright, then...so I don't know you, but I'll tell you ONE thing..."

He looked frustrated and Amanda knew she was getting to him. And she didn't care.

"Alright, All-seeing-Great-One," she sarcastically declared, "what is this ONE thing you need to tell me?"

His eyes flashed, "That I need to leave right now!"

His answer was unexpected and Amanda sat back in astonishment and disappointment.

"Oh."

Then Lee abruptly stood, making Amanda also pop up from the sofa.

He wordlessly strode his way to the back door as she followed closely behind him.

When they reached the back door Amanda stubbornly folded her arms. She didn't dare say anything for fear she would open some emotional floodgates. Therefore she waited; hoping Lee would be the one to relent and apologize.

So when he unlocked the door and turned back towards her, optimism sprang in her heart at what he would say.

"By the way, Amanda," he stated, his voice firm, "in answer to your question about the two types of women, I was going to say that in my opinion, the two types of women are 'Ones Who Are Hard to Understand' and 'Ones I Want to Get to Know Better'. And they are _not_ mutually exclusive! But it doesn't matter now, does it? You thought you knew what I would say, yet when I did that to _you,_ I was totally in the wrong!"

Amanda unfolded her arms, now realizing how upset he really was, "Lee, listen-"

"No, I think you've said _quite_ enough, Amanda. Goodbye!"

He again turned his back on her as he opened the door and slipped out, shutting the door quickly behind him.

Amanda stared at the quieted door and then quickly ran to the kitchen window. She twisted her head closely against the window pane so that she had a view of Lee's back just before he disappeared through the gate's door; obviously, he would not be coming back. She gave a regretful sigh.

They had spent an enjoyable night together, ending with a sweet, wonderful kiss in the morning and she ruined it by giving him the third degree!

How had a night of promise ended so badly?

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

 _What is wrong with me_? Amanda asked herself, but she already knew the answer for her unlikable behavior this morning.

She had fallen for Lee Stetson.

.

.

 _Please review_


	14. Chapter 14

In Trouble Again

Chapter 14

The next day Amanda was still feeling awful about her disagreement with Lee. She took a glance at the backyard window. It seemed to be a habit now for her to look out that window several times a day; she had gotten so used to looking out and seeing Lee pop up.

But when she looked out today, all she saw was a quiet, peaceful backyard.

 _No pop-up Lee today_ , she sighed.

Then she berated herself for her disappointment. She needed to stop building up expectations when in came to Lee. After all, he wasn't a knight in shining armor; he was a government agent with a dangerous job who had been forced to accept her as his partner. She had to remind herself that her life wasn't a fairy tale and she shouldn't expect a handsome spy to come in and sweep her off her feet.

Still even after knowing all that, her heart yearned to see him.

Feeling slightly depressed that all she had to look forward to was a silent house, she decided she needed to push ahead and do something positive. And to start the day out right, she needed some breakfast.

Walking to her refrigerator, she opened it to get some cream for her coffee and remembered she had used it all up yesterday. Darn it! And after some more checking, she realized she was low on other things, too, so she made up her grocery list.

Maybe grocery shopping will help to distract her from other things...as well as a certain person, she convinced herself.

It was a beautiful day when she went opened the garage door. She was about to get in her car when she spotted another one of her neighbors passing by her driveway. She came out to greet him.

Mr. O'Brady was walking his Bulldog on leash. When he noticed Amanda standing in the driveway, he gave a big wave.

"A thoosain pleasant mornin's to yer, Mrs. King!" Mr. O'Brady greeted her.

Smiling and feeling better, she waved back, "Good morning, Mr. O'Brady!"

"Tis a guid mornin' fer bein' ootdoors, Eh'd say!" he smiled.

"It is!" she yelled back as he continued walking on, "I hope you enjoy the sunshine, and have a nice day!"

"An' tae same to yer, lassie!" he yelled back as he led his dog away and they went on their merry way.

And for a moment, the lovely morning and a kind greeting from a friendly neighbor made the world seemed right. Because of these optimistic thoughts, she failed to note the ominous black sedan with the tinted windows parked down the street, with the driver holding a remote contraption of some kind.

Her ears next picked up the sound of a familiar engine and she turned her head to see a beat-up plumbing van headed her way down the street. The sight immediately quickened her heartbeat.

Lee!

Shading her eyes with the flat palm of her hand, she remained standing on the driveway and watched, silently praying the van wouldn't go past her house. She breathed a sigh of relief when the van slowed down as it reached her residence. When it was close enough, she moved to the side to allow the van to park on the driveway. She could now see Lee on the driver side, his expression unreadable, as she hesitantly waved to him. He, too, had look of apprehension on his face when he reciprocated.

Lee could feel the loud thumpings from his heart. As he gathered his toolbox in his hand, he hoped things would go well for them. At last he emerged and came over to her. He could feel the anticipation growing as he closed the distance between were very aware they were out in public for anyone to view, so they knew to keep things businesslike.

"Mrs. King," he formally greeted her.

"Leo," she responded back, holding her head up high, "I hadn't expected to see you here today."

'Yeah about that," he stated, clearing his throat, still unable to look at her,"I didn't think I would be coming around, either."

She tilted her head, "So what changed your mind?"

He looked directly at her, causing her knees to feel weak, "I had a job to do."

"Oh? Some _more_ plumbing to do?"

"No, my _real_ job," he stated and added in a low tone, "... _protecting you_."

"Oh."

Lee could tell from her reaction that whatever frustration that had occurred between them was forgiven. Another quality he admired in Amanda; she never held grudges. She really was an amazing woman, he thought. Meanwhile, Amanda felt those familiar flutterings deep inside her. She was touched that despite their differences yesterday, he still wanted to protect her.

"Well, thank you for caring," she told him, "and here I thought you were here to protect my _tailpiece_."

He now had a questioning scowl on is face, "Protect your tail-... _what?"_

"In plumbing," she casually explained, "the tailpiece is a part that runs from the sink drain to be P-trap," she paused, with mischief in her eyes, "A _real_ plumber would probably know that term."

"Ohhhh the P-trap!" he pretended he knew what she meant all along, "You mean that plumbing fixture that stops sewage gases from drifting from your drain pipe into your house!"

Lee's unexpected knowledge of plumbing made Amanda's jaw dropped.

"How did you know-"

"For your information, Amanda, I DO read up when I go undercover!" he explained. Then he added in a jesting tone, "And if you ask me, it's the Tailpiece that seems to be a _real_ troublemaker, Ma'am!"

The double meaning wasn't lost on her.

"Oh _really_?" She challenged, smiling for the first time today, "I don't think so. In my opinion, it's the _Locknut_ that is the cause of all the trouble. It easily gets out of whack!"

He proudly stood tall, "I can assure you, Mrs. King, that my locknut is in perfect working order!"

She laughed and then leaned in with a low voice, _"Lee, I'm sorry about how I acted towards you yesterday."_

" _No, I was the one with the short temper,_ " his eyes immediately turned apologetic, too, " _I'm sorry for walking out on you."_

She shrugged, "At least I learned a lesson."

"You did?" he didn't look convinced, "And what lesson is that?"

"That when I'm sorry, it means it was your mistake," she sagely stated.

He smiled.

"I admit I was wrong for leaving so abruptly," he admitted, "I wished I had reacted differently."

She humbly nodded, "Me, too."

"So we're good?" he asked, sounding anxious.

"We're more than good," she told him, "We're great!"

And both were relieved to be starting anew.

"Soooo..." Lee began, "I see that you were heading out somewhere?"

"Oh, yes!" Amanda had forgotten about her errand, "I was just going to the grocery store to get some food. You want to accompany me?"

"Welllll...," Lee sounded hesitant, "an unmarried housewife grocery shopping with her plumber...hmmmm... _that_ doesn't look suspicious to the neighbors at ALL!"

"Heh," she gave that awkward half chuckle sound of hers, "I suppose you're right about that. " she concurred.

"Besides," he pointed out, "you really shouldn't be out there by yourself until we catch this crazy killer."

Amanda put her hands on her hips.

"But Lee, what if we _never_ catch the person?" she asked, "I can't survive on crackers and one apple!"

"Wellll, there's _another_ solution to this shopping dilemma... ** _I_** could go to the store for you..." he volunteered.

Oh! She _liked_ the idea of saving herself a trip! Amanda quickly shoved the grocery list his way before he changed his mind.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" she sweetly asked.

"Uhhhh..." he looked startled at the list suddenly thrust upon him, "I guess not?"

" _Now,_ " she explained decisively, "I've already separated this list according to departments: produce, meat, dairy and so on, with the items needed to purchase underneath the headings, preferred brands listed."

He scowled at the list, "You organize your shopping list?"

"Of course," she stated, "I have to buy for an entire family, so organization definitely saves time and effort! I realize that this is quite different from a _bachelor's_ shopping list, which probably consists of the same four items every week: beer, ground beef, hamburger buns,and a tomato!"

"Heyyy, at least it's freshly picked!" he defended himself.

She looked doubtful, "You expect a tomato from a supermarket to be _freshly_ picked?"

"Not the tomato! The ground beef!" he jested.

The absurdity caused her to laugh, "Just go shopping already, and thank you! And when you get back, I'll fix a delicious lunch for us!"

"Now THAT'S worth shopping for!" he happily exclaimed, as she looked pleased as well.

Lee got into the cab of his van and shut the door. Then he rolled down the window so he could still talk with her.

"Wish me luck!" Lee announced.

"Luck?" she asked, confused, "Luck with what?"

"With the selection of a shopping cart, of course" he stated, as if it were obvious, "I'm hoping I can find one that has all FOUR functioning wheels at the same time!"

She laughed, "Yes, let's hope your luck holds out!"

He fastened his seat belt and when he looked her way again, his expression looked serious, "And when I get back, Amanda, we should talk."

"Talk?" Amanda was puzzled again, "Talk about what?"

"Stuff," he vaguely stated, and then after thinking about it, finally decided to elaborate, "well, actually... " he couldn't look her in the face, "we need to talk...about us."

Amanda blinked twice.

"Us?"

"Yeah, things between us are...changing, and it's about time we discuss what's happening between us. You _do_ want to do that, don't you?"

He shot a wistful look her way.

She visibly gulped, "Um, yes, sure, I do."

He let out a relieved breath, "Okay, then."

"Okay, then" she gave him a confident smile, "So...hurry back!"

His eyes looked warm, "I will!"

And as he was rolling up the window, he was also thinking that if he could always be this happy _,_ he could get used to living in suburbia!

Amanda stepped away from van to give Lee room to drive away. He inserted his key into the ignition to start the engine.

 _Uuuuhhh_ , _Uuuuhhh..._

The engine began to turn over as they exchanged parting smiles. Their smiles dissipated quickly, however, when the hood of the van unexpectedly shook.

And then before anyone could react-

BOOM!

An explosion came from underneath the hood and-

SSSSSSSSSSSS!

-the engine erupted into flames, which came up through the slits of the hood.

Lee swung the driver side door opened. But instead of getting out, he seemed to be struggling with his seat belt.

"LEE!" Amanda cried out. Pure shock showed in her face as she rushed towards his van, ignoring the heat and danger.

His seat belt was defintely jammed.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled out, still fumbling with it and then he shouted out, "AMANDA! I'M OKAY! GO! _GOOOOO! "_

"NO! YOU'RE STUCK!" she exclaimed, attempting to help him.

Flames continued to burn inside the interior of his hood as high heat emitted from the van. Lee knew that the initial explosion could flare up to an even bigger detonation. All he had on his mind was to get Amanda away from the danger.

"GET AWAY!" he warned her again, but of course she refused to listen.

"STRAIGHTEN THE BUCKLE HERE AND TRY AGAIN!" she ordered him.

"I'VE GOT THIS...JUST GO!" Lee insisted, knowing his words would go unheeded. He did as she instructed and finally he felt the buckle loosening.

"DONE!" he announced as the seat belt released and he tumbled out while at the same time grabbing Amanda's hand.

"AMANDA! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! DON'T LOOK BACK!" he ordered her.

The urgency in his voice told Amanda he meant it, and still holding hands, they both hurried away from the vehicle. They had taken no more than six steps from the fiery van when-

 **KA-BOOM!**

The sky lit up with flames as another explosion, a larger one erupted. This one ripped through the entire body of the van, causing the vehicle to be entirely enveloped in flames.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

The heat from the fire was scorching and the blast caused Lee and Amanda to be thrown into the bushes next to the wooden fence as the van burst into a big red fireball.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

 _In the meantime, the black sedan was still parked across the street. Admiring the handiwork, the driver gave a satisfied smiled and then pulled away from the curb._

 _._

"AMANDA! YOU OKAY?"

Lee was huddled over her, to protect her from the heat and flames.

"YES! WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"I'M FINE, I'M FINE!"

"GOOD! BUT, LEE, OH GOSH, YOUR VAN!"

Her dismal words blended into the heat of the fire, the air crackling as his vehicle was engulfed in searing flames.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

"NEVER MIND THAT, AMANDA!" Lee yelled, "THE IMPORTANT PART IS THAT YOU'RE SAFE!"

"WHAT?" she asked, unable to hear him.

They heard footsteps running from everywhere and soon hands were reaching out to help Lee and Amanda up from the bushes. In the background, they could already hear the sounds of a fire engine and emergency services.

.

Some time later, Lee and Amanda sat in the back of the paramedics van as a medical personnel checked them over. They both insisted they didn't need to go to the hospital. Outside of some minor burns and a few lacerations from the fall, they didn't seem to be hurt. The police had helped to clear the place of the neighbors. A tow truck was rounding the corner, intent on eventually taking away the destroyed vehicle.

"You two were very lucky," the paramedic named Joe stated. He was the one who had examined them, "neither of you sustained any permanent burns. "

"WHAT? "PERMANENT _TURNS?_ " Amanda shouted, a confused look on her face.

It was Lee who yelled back, "NO! HE SAID WE DIDN'T SUSTAIN ANY PERMANENT _BURNS_!"

Amanda looked horrified, "WE HAVE PERSONAL BURNS?"

"I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU!" Lee informed her, "SPEAK UP!"

The paramedic looked from Lee to Amanda and then finally comprehended the situation. He slightly raised his voice to explain to them what had happened:

 _"DUE TO THE EXPLOSION, YOU TWO ARE SUFFERING A SLIGHT HEARING L-"_

"WHAT?" Lee interrupted the explanation and pointed to his ear, "SPEAK LOUDER!"

The paramedics sighed and then cupped his hands over his mouth to act as a megaphone.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE SUFFERING A HEARING LOSS, BUT IT'S ONLY TEMPORARY!" he yelled to them.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT US?" Amanda wanted to know, "ARE YOU ANGRY FOR SOME REASON?"

Oh boy.

Then the paramedic noticed Lee tugging and tapping on his ear with a puzzled look on his face.

Joe the paramedic explained loudly, _"IT'S TYPICAL TO ALSO EXPERIENCE PERSISTENT RINGING IN THE EARS AT TIMES!"_

Lee didn't seem to hear the paramedic as he looked around.

"IS THERE A PHONE NEARBY?" Lee hollered out, "I CAN HEAR THE ANNOYING THING RINGING!"

"I HEAR IT, TOO!" Amanda concurred, also looking about for that non-existent phone, "SOMEONE SHOULD GET THAT!"

Sighing, Joe the paramedic next reached into his medical kit and pulled out a container of pills and took four out.

"HERE, TAKE TWO," the paramedic loudly advised, handing them each two pills, "IT WILL HELP RELIEVE THE ANXIETY AND RINGING!"

Lee looked down at the pills in his opened hand and then back at the paramedic. He _hated_ taking pills.

"CAN I TAKE JUST ONE?" he bellowed to the paramedic.

Joe covered his ears, "NO NEED TO YELL AT ME! _I'M_ NOT THE ONE WITH A HEARING LOSS!"

"WHAT?" Lee turned to Amanda, "HE'S NOT FEARING HIS BOSS?"

"IF HE DOES, IT'S NONE OF OUR BUSINESS!" Amanda advised.

"What?" Joe was completely baffled.

Lee guessed, "I BET HIS BOSS IS MAD BECAUSE HE CAN'T _STAND_ THE GUY'S MUMBLING ALL THE TIME!"

"I WOULDN'T BLAME HIS BOSS!" Amanda agreed.

The paramedic shook his head as he began closing up his medical kit.

 _"Those two deserve each other!_ " he grumbled under his breath.

"WHAT?" they both yelled at him in unison.

.

.

.

 _(I've always loved the silly side of SMK, so my apologies to the heroic EMS workers (especially my favorite one) who would never work this way!)_

 _Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

No pain, no gain

Chapter 15

Luckily for them, it didn't take long for Lee and Amanda's hearing to come back. In the meantime, the fire department had put out the fire, the police report had been taken, the destroyed van had been towed away, and the neighbors had left the premises.

Lee and Amanda were sitting in the back of the opened door ambulance as the paramedic continued packing up.

"Your poor van," Amanda softly commented to Lee.

"Don't worry," Lee told her, "I can get another one."

"At least it didn't suffer much," joked Paramedic Joe. When he only received straight-faces, he added, "Uhhh, so, if there's nothing else,...I best be going."

Lee and Amanda stood off to the side of the ambulance so that the paramedic could shut the door. From the side of her eye, Amanda could see Lee grimacing as he hobbled off the back of the van.

"Lee! Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

He forced a smile.

"Yeah..." he grunted out, but obviously was not.

"Maybe you should get that examined by a doctor," Joe the paramedic suggested, gesturing towards Lee's right ankle., "you could have some broken bones there."

"No, I'm fine!" Lee insisted, "I'm sure it's just a sore ankle."

"Wouldn't hurt to have it checked out," Joe suggested.

"Believe me, doctors don't know everything!" Lee stated with certainty, "The last time I was limping like this was ten years ago when the emergency room doctor claimed I had a broken ankle but it turned out to be a _twisted_ ankle! My guess is that he _doctored up_ the x-rays just to get more money!"

"That...doesn't even make sense," the confused paramedic remarked.

Amanda covertly whispered to the paramedic, _"Ignore his words...he just hates hospitals and doctors!"_

 _"Does he_ _like_ _anything?"_ the paramedic whispered back.

"I heard that!" Lee snapped.

"Let it go, Lee," Amanda changed the subject, " _Here_...put your arm around my shoulder. I'll help steady you."

"No, that's okay..."

"Don't mess with me, Lee," she warned him with a scowl, "I'm a person who can win a game of Connect Four in _three_ moves!"

"Wellll...I didn't know you were going to pull out the BIG guns...!" he sardonically acknowledged, but did as instructed by throwing his arm over her shoulder.

Amanda turned to the paramedic, "Thanks. We appreciated everything you did...even though we didn't always show it," she stated, her eyes signalling towards Lee.

Lee guffawed.

"Sure thing..." the paramedic stated and then advised Lee, "Just keep your weight off of that leg as much as you can and keep it elevated. If it gets any worse, you can contact a doctor by ringing up the nearest golf course!" he joked.

"Everyone's a comic," Lee complained to Amanda, "except him!"

"Come on, Mr. Happy," she responded, as he used her for support, "Let's get you up to the house. Maybe putting some food in you will cheer you up!"

"As long as it's not a salad!" Lee grumbled as he hobbled along.

.

She led Lee into the house. With reluctance, Lee reached the counter and sat on the tall chair. Amanda used one of the other stools to prop his leg up. As he adjusted himself, she got an ice bag and proceeded to fill it with ice from the freezer.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked, putting the ice pack on the counter.

"Oh _yeah_ ," Lee sarcastically stated, fighting back the pain, "Just _peachy!_ "

Amanda looked agitated, "You really are the worst patient ever!"

"Sorry...It's just that this is the worst Tuesday...since last Tuesday!"

Amanda decided to stop talking to him. Instead, she reached over to where his leg was propped and began rolling up his right pants legs. Every time she touched a part of his skin, he felt his heartbeat quickening.

Lee had a puzzled look, "Uh, Amanda, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she told him. Then she jested, "I'm undressing you with my _hands_..."

"I wish," he murmured under his breath.

She whacked his leg.

"Ow!" he shouted out.

"Big baby!" she griped, "Why _else_ would I roll your pants leg up? I'm going to ice down your ankle!"

He gulped, "Ice it down?"

"Yes!" she stated, grabbing the ice pack from the counter, "It needs to be iced down for 10 minutes every hour!"

"Just be real careful, okay?" he cautiously asked her, "That's my main kickboxing leg!"

She rolled her eyes, and then without warning, dropped the ice pack onto his right ankle.

"YEOW!" he yelled out in agony as coldness made contact with his leg "What do you have in there? Frozen Penguins?"

"Yes, Lee, I _always_ keep a colony of penguins in my freezer for occasions just like this!"

"How did you ever become a Bedside Bluebell with such bad bedside manners?" he wondered, still grimacing from the coldness. When he tried to snatch the pack away, she swatted his hand away.

"OW! That hurts!"

"Good! A patient must hurt before he can heal," she told him.

"Oh yeah? Then any second now I should be jumping with joy!"

Sure Lee was complaining, but in reality, he enjoyed being fussed and cared for. He didn't like it, however, when Amanda stopped tending to his ankle and just scowled at it.

"What's wrong?" he fretted, "Something's wrong with my leg, isn't it? Did gangrene set in? Will you have to amputate it?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Lee! I wasn't even thinking about your leg! It's just..." she looked solemn, "if you had taken even 30 seconds longer to get out of that van...you would have been..." she glumly shook her head.

"...burnt toast?" Lee completed the thought, "welllll, it didn't happen that way, did it? We both made it out fine! And speaking of which..." his tone turned to one of a harsh lecture, "the next time I tell you to get away from me, you need to do just that! I told you to get away from the van because it might explode, which it did. But did you listen? Oh nooooo! You never listen to me!"

The idea of Amanda dying in an explosion horrified him and he needed to make sure it never happened in the future.

"Really?" questioned Amanda, "After ALL that's happened to us this morning, you're going to berate me for not following orders _again?_ "

She had a point. And Lee certainly didn't want to start another argument with her.

"You're right, you're right, " Lee back down, "We're safe, and that's all that matters. I didn't mean to be in such a bad mood."

"Exploding vans tend to put people in bad moods," she rationalized. She then removed the ice pack and Lee felt better.

"Thanks, Amanda," he gratefully stated, "for everything."

He sounded sincere.

Amanda shyly met his gaze. She knew many women had looked into that gorgeous face of his with hopes of a fantasy night with him. She didn't like to think she was like them, yet she wasn't immune to him, either. Especially now, with the way his eyes were trained on her; it caused goose bumps to rise on her arms and other areas of her body. Their familiarity was getting dangerous for her heart; she needed to be more detached when it came to her dealings with Lee.

Lee had become mesmerized by her face. She really had the loveliest almond shaped eyes, he thought, and even at his grumpiest, she had the magic to make him feel better. Wonderful, in fact.

"Lee?"

Her voice brought him back to the present.

"Hmmm?"

"Someone tried to blow you up today," she announced.

"I know," he sighed, figuring they would have to discuss this sooner or later.

"and I was thinking that this attempted murder on you could be connected to the other two murders."

"I'm _positive_ it was."

She tilted her head, "Oh? And how do you know for certain?"

"The seat belt didn't just jammed; it had been tampered with," Lee grimly stated, "it was dented at one end and before I broke free from it, I had noticed a fork lying on the floor of the cab."

"A fork?" Amanda repeated, "You mean, as in eating utensil?"

"No, fork as in that gardening tool used to break up dirt. "

"You mean a cultivator," she corrected him.

"Alright, then...a cultivator that looked like a big fork!" he stated, " _And_ it had a _red_ handle!"

Amanda looked shocked, "You mean _my_ cultivator?"

"That's how I see it!"

She shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe _another_ one of my gardening tools has been used as a murder weapon!"

"Believe it! Now, Amanda, think back...you _sure_ you don't know anyone who is upset with you; someone who would want to do you harm?"

"I do," she nodded, her eyes solemn.

Alarms went off in Lee's head.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

She leaned in to whisper it, " _The two men who are dead."_

"Yeah, of course, _them,_ " Lee acknowledged, "but no one else?"

"No, I'm sorry, Lee," she told him, "I can't think of anyone else."

"Okay," he said as he thought of something else, "by the way, Amanda, the two murdered victims were killed with your gardening tools, right?"

"Yes, and thank you for that reminder," she stated sarcastically.

"No, that wasn't the point of my question," Lee explained, "Think carefully, Amanda. Were there any other gardening tools missing from your box?"

Amanda thought hard.

 _Volkov was killed with her pruning shears; Old Man Hughes was killed with her trowel. She mentally was imagining her tool box, trying to recall whether any other tools were missing. It seemed so long ago since she had done that gardening at the side of her house. She could picture the toolbox now, with her handheld hoe, weeder and spade, among other tools in the box._

Her eyes became large and she looked scared.

"Ohhhhh Lee..."

"What? What is it?"

"My hammer!" she announced, "my _hammer_ is missing from my garden toolbox!"

"Your _hammer_?" Lee repeated, surprised, "Why the hell would you keep a hammer in your toolbox?"

"Because sometimes when I plant a garden," she explained, "I have to hammer down wooden stakes into the ground at the corners of the garden bed. Then I would take a string and wrap it from stake to stake in order to mark boundaries on whatever it is I'm planting. That way..." she paused in mid-thought, "Oh, Lee, why does it matter WHY I keep a hammer in my toolbox?...the important part is that the hammer is missing!"

"Yeah, you're right. That's not good, is it?"

"No, it isn't!" she looked miserable, "A hammer would make a really effective murder weapon, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, and that's why I've made a decision," he announced, "You are NOT going to stay at your house by yourself! I'm having you stay at my place so that I could watch over you!"

Amanda gasped at that thought. She then turned beet red.

"I can't do that, Lee!" she told him.

For a split second, Lee was hoping she would accept. But of course she'd put up a fuss. Like she did with everything else.

"Dammit it, Amanda, why are you so stubborn? Why do we always have to argue a point? Just accept what I have to say for your own safety!"

Instead of arguing back. Amanda's mouth made a small, all-knowing 'o'. Lee didn't understand her reaction, so naturally he panicked.

"What?" he anxiously asked, "What did I say wrong? _Why_ are you looking at me like that?"

Her eyes shone and her cheeks glowed as she simply stated, "You care for me."

"I care for... _what_?" he was caught off guard, "Uh, of course I care!" then he felt he needed to clarify that, "That is, you are a valued employee of the Agency and-"

"Lee, it's okay to care," Amanda told him, "And I appreciate that, but... I need to stay in my own home. What will the neighbors think? It'll look strange if suddenly I took off, especially after that explosion! They're already watching me because I have a plumber lurking around my place!"

"Amanda, I don't _lurk_!"

"THAT'S the part you remember in my rambling?" she rhetorically asked, "You really don't understand how the suburbs work, do you? As neighbors, we are connected to one another and are there to help each other. And by keeping tabs on each other, we help to make the community stronger and safer!"

"I thought everyone knew everyone's business because they were nosy!" reasoned Lee.

"Well, there's that, too!" she slightly smile, "But I'm serious, Lee! What would the neighbors think if I'm suddenly gone? They already know I have plumbing problems because they've seen your plumbing van...and I must admit, some of the women on the block have been impressed with you as a plumber! Anyway, it wouldn't look right if I suddenly disappear during a plumbing crisis! Of course, _you_ live in an apartment so the problem is handled differently. You simply call the landlord and he handles everything, even if you're away! It doesn't work that way here in the suburbs! First we attempt to fix it and if not successful, we call an expert and then we're forced to stay and watch the repair person to make sure the job is done right! That's why I need to stay in the house. Otherwise, it'll just look suspicious!"

Lee peered at her.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really!"

"So the ladies are really impressed with me, eh?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, "If your ego got any bigger, Lee, your head would explode!"

He smiled.

Then he got serious again as he weighed his options.

"Okay, Amanda, how about this," he proposed, "why don't you tell your neighbors that you have a huge plumbing problem so I need to do some work in your house for a few days. I can keep company with you in the daytime and at night I could have someone watch your house at night."

"I don't think it's necessary to watch me 24/7, is it, Lee?"

"I insist," Lee said, thinking the idea of spending the whole day with Amanda might not be too bad, "I have some paperwork I could catch up with, so I could do it at your house, and then at night I could have other agents do surveillance at night. They'll park far enough away and at different spots so that neighbors won't get suspicious. And I'll let you know daily the make and model of their vehicles so you'll know it's us just keeping a watch on you. How does that sound?"

"Well..." Amanda looked to be considering it.

"Great!" Lee looked pleased.

"Lee, I didn't say..."

"You don't have anything to worry about, " he stated with confidence, "you're safe as long as you're with me."

She smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you Lee." She then asked, "Sooo... are you ready for the ice pack again?"

" _Now?_ " he shockingly asked, as anxiety crept into his eyes, "but you said _once_ every hour, and it hasn't been an hour yet!"

"You're right, but I _also_ said it needed to be applied for TEN minutes every hour...and I had _only_ applied it for _five_ minutes, just to be nice to you the first time around...so, now, I need to apply it for the _last_ five minutes!"

He defensively held up his hands.

"H-hold on just a moment...Amanda...let's talk this out!"

"There's nothing to talk out, Lee," she stated, holding the ice pack in front of him, "The ice pack will go on your leg for five minutes and that's that!"

"No, wait! Wait!" he tried to delay the inevitable, "Maybe you should-...YEOOOWWW!" he yelped out in pain as Amanda once again flopped the ice pack on his leg.

Amanda thought he was adorable when he acted like a miserable kid.

"You mask your pain so well," she dryly observed.

"Did that damn thing get _colder?_ " he complained, "You could make _ice cream_ on my leg!"

She forced herself not to smile.

"Keep complaining like that, mister," she threatened, "and I'll just pack you off to the emergency room!"

He certainly didn't want THAT, so he conceded by folding his arms and not saying another word.

 _Better._

" _Thaaaat's_ my good little patient!" she approvingly smiled.

.

.

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

Interpretations

Chapter 16

Lee limped upstairs to take a shower at Amanda' house. With that chore completed, he felt refreshed as he relaxed once again at the counter in her kitchen. His leg was propped up again when they both heard a knock and then a woman's voice shouted outside the front door.

"A-maaaan-da! Helloooo!"

Lee heard an audible groan from Amanda before she grumbled, "Oh no...not _her._ "

"Who's _that_ at the door?" Lee questioned.

"Lola Richman," Amanda sighed, and kept her voice low, " _the neighborhood trophy wife. Doesn't have kids and never worked a day in her life."_

"AMANDA!" Lola insisted from outside,"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Ugh! I wish she would go away!" Amanda spoke her thoughts out loud, "her... and her hips! Swish! Swish! Swish!"

Lee sat up, interested, "Oh yeah? Then DEFINITELY you should let her in!"

Amanda gave him a warning look.

"Don't you DARE flirt with her, Lee Stetson! She's a married woman!"

He threw his hands up in the air, "Can I help it if all women find me irresistible?"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Amanda rolled her eyes.

They next heard pounding on the door. and then a loud pleading, "OPEN UP, HONEY!"

"Well, she won't go away, so I might as well let her in!" Amanda grudgingly stated.

"Just don't hate on her too much," Lee warned her, "after all, an enemy of yours is an enemy of your gardening tools!"

 _"Funny,"_ Amanda gave him an irksome look before she went to open the door.

.

Lola stood outside the front door. She seemed to be a flurry of permed poufy hair and tight clothes. Her leopard tee shirt and spandex black pants clung to every curve of her body and left nothing to the imagination.

"There you are!" Lola greeted her, "I saw your front driveway go up in flames and came over to give my condolences."

Her red kitten heels shoes clanked on the floor as she walked in without invitation. Once inside, she gave Amanda a quick once over, taking in the disheveled hair and slightly singed clothes.

"Oh my, my _my_ , Amanda!" Lola tsked, "What an ordeal you must have suffered! You look _AWFUL!"_

Amanda forced a smile, "Nice to see you, too, Lola."

Lola swished her hips as she walked further into the house, with Amanda reluctantly trailing behind.

"I heard it wasn't even your vehicle that you blew up," Lola stated, her heels forever clacking, "I heard that it belonged to a hunky pl-...welllll, hellooooooo there!"

Her eyes lit up at the sight of Lee sitting at the counter.

Amanda heaved a sigh. Might as well get it over with.

"That's Leo, my plumber," Amanda made the introduction short, "and yes, it was his van that blew up. But as you can see, he survived the explosion and is fine."

"He certainly IS fine! Verrry fine!" Lola purred, eyeing him up and down, "And my name is Lola. _Lo-la"_ she expressed in a breathy tone, lightly touching his forearm, "So Leo... did anyone ever tell you that you're just about the sweetest piece of eye candy _ever_?"

Amanda knew she needed to find a way to get Lola _dis_ interested in Lee. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, she spoke out instead.

"I'm sorry, Lola, but Leo can't answer you because... " she paused to think, "because...he can't _speak!_ "

Lee immediately shut his mouth and looked questioningly at Amanda.

"Can't speak?" Lola disappointingly asked and then pouted, "Poor handsome _ba-by_! Don't tell me this hunky specimen of manly-hood is actually a mute?"

"Uh, no," Amanda fumbled around, "...the thing is...he can't speak now...because... English is not his first language!" she now spoke more confidently, "Yes, _that's_ what it is!"

Lee gave an acquiesce nod.

"Oh nooo!" Lola looked distraught as she turned to Lee, "You no speak-a English?" Lola asked him, then loudly added, " _HOLA_ ' HOT STUFF! WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD-O!"

Amanda looked flustered, "No, just NO, Lola... he's not a mute, nor hard of hearing and he doesn't understand fake Spanish, either!" she had to think fast, "Leo is from...Belgium!"

Lee turned and gave Amanda a _what-the-hell?_ look while she responded with a _I-was-desperate_ shrug.

" _Belgium_ , you say?" Lola looked dumbstruck, "what language is spoken there? Belgiumese?"

Amanda didn't know what language was spoken there, either, but Lee knew it was either Dutch, French or German, among others. So he decided to be playful with his choice.

 _"_ Jag kan säga att tänkande är inte hennes starka sida! _"_ he stated in perfect Swedish.

Amanda looked at him open-mouthed. Then she looked innocently at Lola, "Quite a mouthful, isn't it?"

"I should say _so_ ," Lola agreed, watching Lee's lips, "And his mouthful is insanely divine! But... whatever did he say?"

Sticking her index finger up, Amanda responded enthusiastically, "I bet he said he's never met someone like you!"

Lola nodded, "They ALL say that about me!" she gloated.

Lee gave an empty smile, for what he really said was: _I can tell 'thinking' is not her strong point!_ "

Lola suddenly had a scowl on her face.

"You know, Amanda," she slowly thought out, "my husband has a cousin who married a Swede, and I could _swear_ Hunky here spoke Swedish! Didn't you say he was from _Belgium?_ "

Lee and Lola both turned to hear Amanda's response.

"Uh, that's right," Amanda confirmed, "he went to Belgium, by way of Sweden! Emigrated to Belgium when he was fifteen years old and likes to practice up on the 'ol mother tongue every now and then!"

" _Ja_ ," Lee responded enthusiastically, " _de har öl i pop-maskiner där borta!"_

Translated, Lee stated: _Yes, and they sell beer in pop machines over there!_

"I see," Lola nodded, thinking it made sense, "So, Amanda, how did you come in contact with him?"

Amanda furrowed her brow, "Come in contact with him?"

"Yes, his plumbing services. How were you able to communicate with him that you had plumbing problems?"

"Oh, that!" Amanda was relieved, "It's quite simple, really...because, um, one day he was driving down the street in that now destroyed van, and...and when I saw the words on his van advertising plumbing help, well, what could I do, but flag him down!"

"Ja," Lee nodded agreeably, _"_ Flag _-och_ me! _"_

"Lucky you!" Lola commented to Amanda, although she kept flirtatious eyes on Lee, " and though I'd LOVE to use him as MY plumber, I think this language problem is too much of a barrier."

Amanda looked appropriately apologetic, "Too bad, Lola."

"Isn't it?" Lola heaved a sigh, "and unfortunately, I don't think anyone else on this block will be able to use his plumbing services, either."

"Well, I'm sure he's not the only plumber in town..."

"True, but stilllll...it's such a _shame_ that with a great face and bod like his..." Lola eyed him up and down again, "They're _wasted_ on a _different_ kind of 'dirty job' than what **_I_ ** was thinking of!"

"Yes, welllllll, who said life was fair, right?" Amanda forced a smile, "Anyway, it was nice of you to drop by, but I'm rather tired and Leo has work to do in my kitchen..."

"Oh, of course!" Lola acknowledged, "How rude of me to think you'd want to stand here like that, looking the way you do! I guess I'll just have to talk to you about Old Man Hughes' murder at a later time!"

That caught Amanda's attention, "Old Man Hughes' murder?" she repeated.

"Yes!" Lola stated in a gossipy-tone, "Poor man! So very dreadful what happened to him, isn't it? I mean, he was an awful person and all, but he certainly didn't deserve _that_ kind of ending! Too bad I didn't stop the murderer when I had the chance that night!"

"Wait," Amanda quickly picked up on Lola's point, "You actually _saw_ the killer?"

"I think so _,_ " Lola casually acknowledged, "BUT..." her eyes covertly gestured at Lee, "I'm the type of gal who NEVER gossips in front of _non_ -neighbors... "

"Oh, don't worry," Amanda assured her, "he doesn't understand English, remember?"

Lee pretended to be interested in looking at his fingernails.

"Oh, that's right," Lola agreed, but then she leaned in and quietly uttered, " _Still, Amanda, he may understand more that he's letting on!_ I _found that true with my Japanese gardener...whenever we tried to talk lawn fees, suddenly he doesn't understand English!"_

Amanda knowingly whispered back, " _He's a plumber, not a gardener_!"

"Oh, okay," Lola understood, "But still, I'll talk to you after you've cleaned up and look more presentable. See-ya!"

"Wait, Lola, don't go!" Amanda sounded desperate, "Tell me what you saw of Mr. Hughes' murderer!" she head-gestured towards Lee, "And don't worry. He won't understand, I promise!"

"If you say so." Lola was distracted as she gave Lee another look over, "Such a WASTE, though!" she tsked again.

"Lola, _concentrate_ ," Amanda said, "you had mentioned seeing the killer of Mr. Hughes..."

"What?" Lola slowly turned back to Amanda "Oh! You're back to the killer again! Well, like I told the police, I don't know if I actually had a good look at the killer. or even if it was him! It's just that...that night at around 8, I had opened the window to get some fresh air and saw this guy walking the neighborhood, dressed in a black trenchcoat. He stood in front of Old Man Hughes' place, and looked at it a bit."

"So the suspicious person was definitely male?" Amanda asked.

Lola looked uncertain, "Probably. Or maybe a manly shaped woman. You know, like our neighbor, Marilla, who lives down the street. I swear, her shoulders alone could make her a linebacker!"

"Forget about Marilla!" Amanda impatiently stated, "Tell me what happened next!"

Lola shrugged, "Not much. I saw him approach the house and knock; the door opened and then who knows? I'm not one of those bored, nosy suburban neighbors, you know! I had to go do my nightly beauty face ritual; cleansing, toner, steaming and then a moisturizing face pack!" she proudly patted her face, "How do you think I ended up looking like _this?_ "

Amanda tried to be patient.

"Now, Lola, getting back to the person dressed in the black trench-coat," Amanda questioned her, "What else can you tell me about that person's description?"

Lola looked disinterested, "Not much more, really, because it was so dark. Outside of the trench-coat, I just remembered he, or a manly- _she,_ wore a hat. A fedora, I think."

"What about built, height?" Amanda encouraged.

"Hmmm," Lola thought about it, "Well, the person was tall, like Plumber Gorgeous over there, and actually kinda built like him, too, but maybe slightly leaner...Saaay...you don't think there's a chance that your hunky plumber could be the killer, do you?"

"Oh nooo, no chance of that at all!" Amanda emphatically stated.

"You seem so sure, but I get it," Lola winked, "you can't see beyond his good looks either, can you?"

Amanda didn't answer her, but internally she was thinking, _'Sometimes._ '

.

.

After Lola left, Amanda came back into the kitchen.

"So what do you think?" she asked Lee.

"You're right...she _does_ swish her hips a lot!"

Amanda made a sour face, "Not about that! About what Lola said about the killer!"

"That the killer is a man?" Lee concluded, "I figured as much. Otherwise if the killer was a woman, it would mean that she did the murders because she was _jealous_ of you."

Amanda waved that thought aside, "Oh, there's nothing for a woman to be jealous about regarding _me!_ "

"Don't sell yourself so short," Lee told her, "you have a lot going for you!"

 _It was strange hearing a compliment from him._

"Really?" she asked, a wistful look in her eyes.

"Suuuure," he said, a slight smile forming on his lips, "for one, you have a Hunky Scandinavian plumber working for you!"

"Ha ha," she stated sarcastically, "and by the way, Lee, I never knew you could speak Swedish!"

"I didn't have a choice. Five years ago I had an important assignment in Stockholm," Lee explained, "there was a break-in at a top science lab over there in which a deadly compound was stolen. I went undercover as a member of an elusive terrorist fraction who we suspected of stealing the fatal sample with the intent of selling it to the highest bidder."

"Wow, sounds dangerous. I could see why you would need to be able to speak flawless Swedish!" Amanda noted.

"Welllll," Lee hesitated, "That wasn't the _only_ reason. There was _also_ the little matter of Ingrid, my favorite masseuse," he then had a faraway look as he recalled, "Ahhhhh! Ingrid, lovely Ingrid! She had the most memorable way of communicating with her hands!"

"Figures!" Amanda guffawed, with a disgusted face, "And don't tell me... with those memorable hands, Ingrid had a _very_ special way of fine tuning your entire body as well!"

Lee always got a kick whenever Amanda seemed jealous.

"You're right about that, Amanda, " he grinned, "her hands were like a super-power...especially when she put all _220 pounds_ of her weight behind them!"

Amanda wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"Did you say all _220 pounds_ of her?" she questioned.

"I did, and that was a conservative estimate," he acknowledged, "Ingrid was like the female version of Thor, minus the enchanted hammer," Lee claimed, huffing and puffing with his hands, pretending to give a rough massage.

Amanda smiled, "Impressive!"

"Feeling better?" he asked, peering over at her.

"About what?" she asked, keeping her pride intact, but she didn't fool Lee.

They next heard a rumbling sound coming from Lee's direction.

"Sorry," he apologized, "That's my stomach grumbling."

Amanda viewed her watch, "Oh my gosh! It's past one...you must be starving! I know I am!"

"Actually, I am rather hungry."

"Well then, let me rummage something up for us to eat," Amanda said as she started opening some cupboards.

Lee hobbled over to stop her.

"Oh nooo you don't!" he insisted as he came over and blocked her from opening another cupboard, "You should be resting after such a rough week! I didn't get to go grocery shopping for you, so let me fix lunch for you!"

He was standing so close to her and she felt a warmth permeate throughout her body. Her heart actually fluttered a bit, too.

"No need for you to do that, Lee," she insisted, her throat dry, "besides, my cupboards are practically bare!"

"Ohhhh I'm sure I can scrounge up _something_. Bachelors are experts at doing that! In fact, after a quick glance at your opened cupboards, I think I already have a dish in mind!" Lee claimed, "It's a delicious meal prepared with ground nuts that have been lightly pureed and garnished with the essence of grapes and then nestled lovingly on a bed of pain blanc!"

Amanda looked amazed and confused, "Sounds lovely, but I don't think..."

"...that I'll be able to whip up some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" he grinned, "Sure I can!"

She looked delighted at the simple meal, "Oooooh! Sounds delish!"

"Great, so why don't you run upstairs and take a nice, long hot shower," he suggested, "then when you come down, you and I will sit down to a real old-fashioned _Amerikanskt_ lunch!"

Amanda was overwhelmed with Lee's niceness.

Ever since the assault from Volkov, he had been unusually attentive towards her. It had been easier to remain distant with him when he had been cranky, but something had changed in him, and it touched Amanda.

Overwhelmed, she suddenly moved towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Lee," she muffled in his shirt, "for everything."

Lee felt sweet jolts rushing swiftly throughout his body. He responded by wrapping his arms around her as well and then contently closed his eyes for a moment as her body melded into his chest. Oh how perfectly she fit in his arms!

Then too soon the friendly embrace ended and she enthusiastically headed upstairs.

.

.

 _Please review_


	17. Chapter 17

A Surprise

Chapter 17

Inside the shower, Amanda allowed the water to spray down her entire sore body. She hadn't realized how physically achy she was until the rushing water hit each exhausted muscle. She allowed the forceful waters to continually pour down the entire length of her body until she felt completely relaxed.

As the hissing waters continued to spray, Amanda felt she could stay under the showerhead forever, but the thought of Lee waiting for her downstairs cut her shower time in half.

Dripping with water, she opened the shower door with a pop. Amanda was thinking about what she should wear in addition to what she should say to Lee once she went downstairs to have lunch with Lee. Then she berated herself for all the over-thinking.

After all, it was only peanut butter and jelly sandwiches; it wasn't as if she were on a date!

Was she?

.

Now fully dressed, Amanda peered at herself in the mirror. At least she didn't have ash in her hair and dirt on her face, she thought. Her cheeks had a natural rosy glow to them and there seemed to be an extra sparkle in her eyes. Then taking a deep breath, she turned and went downstairs.

.

She tried to appear composed as she came into the kitchen, but her heart had begun to thump loudly against her ribs. Downstairs, Lee had been calmly drinking some coffee, standing in front of the counter, but upon her entrance, he straightened even taller with a slight smile on his lips.

Amanda was dressed in a button down pink top tucked into a pair of jeans, but she had a way of making a simple outfit stand out with her long limbs and tiny waist.

"Hi," he said, his voice sounding a bit wooden.

"Hi," she responded awkwardly back, as if they were seeing each other for the first time that day.

"Feeling better?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"A little shaky, but much better, thanks," she responded, "how about you?"

"Still limping a bit, but that will heal," he told her, "however, let's not go back, but move forward! Think instead of the wonderful lunch I have prepared for us!"

Excitedly, Amanda angled herself to look behind Lee, but her expression changed to one of apprehension, for the kitchen appeared unchanged.

"Something wrong?" he innocently asked.

"Did you say you had prepared lunch?" she inquired, still looking for any indication that he had done so.

He nodded, "I did."

She looked questionably at him, "I don't see it."

He seemed surprised, "Really?"

Then like the MC of a game show, Lee made a grand gesture with his hand towards the outside kitchen window, "Presenting lunch dining at its best!" he proudly announced, as he gestured outside the window, "I thought you'd might like to join me in a little outdoor picnic setting!"

"Really? A picnic?" Amanda's eyes gleamed excitedly as she dashed towards the window, and what she saw out there touched her heart.

Amanda saw her familiar checkered red and white tablecloth spread out on the flat, grassy area of her yard; a tiny little white vase with one freshly picked daisy was utilized for its centerpiece. Lee had also set out wine glasses and two cloth napkins were carefully folded in a triangle. Two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were thoughtfully placed on top of two plates, along with two shiny apples. Next to the settings was a chilled bucket of white wine.

Amanda turned to look at Lee, her eyes shining with gratitude.

"Oh Lee! A picnic! What a wonderful idea!" she gushed.

Lee looked pleased, "I'm glad you think so!" He then hooked his arm invitingly her way, "Shall we?"

She smiled, "Yes, we shall!" Amanda felt contentment as she held onto his arm and then he gleefully led her out the back door.

.

Outside the air felt crisp and fresh as they sat on the checkered cloth, surrounded by the soft green grass. Amanda couldn't help smiling as she admired the surroundings.

She asked, "How did you think of all this?"

"Oh, I was just tinkering in the kitchen when suddenly something popped into my mind," Lee nonchalantly explained, as he took a bite of his apple, "You know the old saying 'life is no picnic'? Take a look around; I've proven them wrong! Life CAN be a picnic!"

"You're right!" she laughed, which made him happy, "Everything's _almost_ perfect... wellll, except for _one_ thing..."

"Oh?" Lee was stumped, "What's missing?"

"You'll see," she stated mysteriously, as she got up,"I'll be right back!"

His head tilted in puzzlement. _What could she be getting?_ he wondered as she rushed into the house.

Amanda had gone back into the kitchen to retrieve some homemade chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar. As she opened the drawer to get some paper towels, she noticed the tracker that Billy had given her on a previous assignment. That gave her another idea. Taking the tracker out of the drawer, she pressed the 'green' button to turn it on, and then hid it underneath all of Lee's plumbing equipment in his toolbox.

 _To keep him safe,_ she thought as she finished placing the cookies on the plate and went back outside.

"TA-DA!" she made her arrival known, while still carrying the plate and finally placing it down, "our perfect picnic was just missing some dessert!"

"NOW it's perfect!" Lee grinned, as she set the cookies down in front of him, "Life really IS a picnic, isn't it?"

.

.

"Care for some more wine?" Lee asked, as he poured some wine for himself.

"Yes, please," Amanda said, as he filled up her wine glass as well.

They had just finished eating their sandwiches and fruits, and now they were munching on their dessert. The homemade chocolate chip cookies helped turn the lunch into quite a feast.

Amanda took a sip of her wine, "I've always loved picnics."

"And don't tell me," Lee said, "you also love long walks on the beach and enchanting moonlit nights!"

One of her eyebrows lifted, "It's a sappy view of romance, isn't it?"

"Very."

"There's nothing wrong with that," she pointedly told him, "it's better than being shallow like Lola and only judging people by their appearances!"

Lee was secretly glad to see that Amanda was a little jealous.

"She _was_ quite obvious, wasn't she?" he admitted, "At one point, I was tempted to tell her, _'Hey! My eyes are up here!'_ "

Amanda laughed, "I almost wished you had said that! And just to let you know, I am NOT another hopeless romantic! I have other activities I'm interested in and they're _very_ intellectual!"

"Really? Do tell," he stated.

"Alright, I will!" She cleared her throat and tried to sound very posh, "I take pleasure in pragmatic yet classy interests, such as operas, symphonies and museums!"

"Very impressive, indeed! But they _still_ sound like the interests of a hopeless romantic!"

"Really?" she seemed surprised, "Because I've noticed that _you've_ been to a few of those outings yourself! So what does that make _you_?"

He causally shrugged, "A pragmatic romantic, I suppose."

Amanda grinned.

Lee then took a bite into his third cookie of the day. He seemed engrossed in it as he turned the cookie around, eyeing it carefully from all angles.

"What is it?" she curiously asked, "Why are you so fascinated with that cookie?"

"Oh, it's not this cookie, per se," he told her, "it just reminded me of a cookie story."

Amanda's interest piqued; she _loved_ hearing his stories.

"A spy and cookie story? I can't wait to hear this!"

He ate the last of the cookie and then washed it down with some wine.

"The cookie adventure actually took place well before my spy days," he stated in all seriousness, "but it's highly enthralling, nevertheless!...I was a kid at the time and the Colonel had taken me to this church picnic..." Lee recalled, looking off in the distance, as if thinking in the past, " _I must have been, oh, maybe nine, ten years old. There had been a long table with an enticing spread of delicious casseroles and such. But of course, being a sweet-toothed little boy, I only had eyes for the plate of chocolate chip cookies at the end of the table!"_

"Uh-oh," Amanda smirked knowingly, "boys and chocolate chip cookies are a scary combination!"

" _True_...especially if the boy is _me,_ " Lee winked, " _Anyway, the priest had earlier placed a sign in front of the plate of cookies which had warned everyone: ' Take only one. God is watching' So naturally, me being ME, I did the complete opposite and immediately began stuffing my pockets full with the cookies!"_

"How unusual of you to not follow orders!" Amanda sarcastically stated, "So were you eventually caught?"

"I sure was! By the Colonel himself!" Lee smiled mischievously, " _so when he had noticed what I was doing, the Colonel marched angrily over to me and in his most stern voice stated, 'Lee! Halt this instant! Your conduct is most unbecoming for the nephew of a colonel! Did you not read the sign that specifically allows you to partake of only ONE of the confections, being that the Lord, the highest of commanders, is watching?'"_

Amanda looked scared for Lee, "Oh dear! I sense big trouble for you!"

Lee had a slight smile, " _You would_ have _thought thought that, but instead I stood at attention, looked directly into his eyes and bravely declared,_ _'I read the sign with utmost care, Sir and begging to differ, but the sign implies God is watching the cookies, not me, Colonel Sir!'"_

Lee made a respectful salute and Amanda chortled, picturing him as a precocious boy. He must have been a handful back then and in her mind, he hadn't changed much.

"That's so funny!"

"Yeah," he agreed, " I was lucky that day. And maybe today, too, " he added as his expression became serious, "however, we need more than luck because someone really _IS_ out to get you!"

The change of subject was abrupt, but they knew the subject needed to be discussed.

"I know," Amanda sighed, "Someone certainly is mad at me!" She ruefully shook her head "Ohhhh! I just wished all of this was over!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this," Lee confidently stated and then had a contemplative look about him. "You know, Amanda, another possibility just entered my mind as to who could be doing this to you."

"Really? Let's hear it!"

"Maybe we got it wrong," he theorized, "maybe the person wasn't _mad_ at you. We know it's a male, so just maybe he wasn't mad, but acutally enamored with you, but you didn't show any interest in _him_!"

"Oh dear," Amanda fretted, "I'm not sure I like that any better!"

"Well, it's definitely an angle we haven't explored yet," he stated, "so tomorrow, what I could do is go through the files of all the missions we've done together and look up the names of any men who had shown interest in you."

"Pffft!" Amanda stated cynically, "I don't think THAT will take very long at all!"

"Believe me, Amanda," Lee was being sincere, "I've been on _every_ one of your missions with you and there have been plenty of men who had become infatuated with you..."

"That's not true, Lee," she denied it, a blush slowly rising to her face.

"No, it is," he insisted, "You're bright, beautiful and charming. What man wouldn't be captivated by you?"

Amanda visibly swallowed, "Really?" she asked, looking directly at him.

"I couldn't be more truthful, Amanda," he stated, returning her gaze.

Their eyes met and held. Lee could see sparks of gold flecks in the depths of her brown eyes. He gave her a wistful smile that made her heart soar. She wanted to believe that he felt something for her and that she wasn't another one in a long line of woman who wanted to capture Lee Stetson's heart.

He reached out and lightly touched her cheek. Amanda took a deep breath in at his touch, her cheeks flushed, as she looked down.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Amanda," he said.

A cool breeze had suddenly developed, lightly blowing through both of their hair. When she looked up, she didn't say a word as she gingerly reached over to brush a cookie crumb from the front of his shirt. Upon the initial touch, she heard Lee catch his breath.

"I'm thinking," she said at last, her throat even raspier than usual, "that you;re treating me as someone special, but...I'm not sure if I'm reading the signals correctly..."

So they were going to have 'that talk' at last. She would be patient with him.

"You're right about that, Amanda, even though it took a long time to admit it to myself." Lee's intense stare caused Amanda's heartbeat to quicken, "The truth is, you've been on my mind a lot lately," he admitted.

Amanda's eyes widened.

"I have?"

"Yes. In fact, I can't _stop_ thinking about you."

Her eyes were round and questioning, "So what happens now?"

He would show her. Lee reached down to grasp her hand, covering it with his own. She gazed tenderly at him when he lifted her hand and placed it on the high right side of his chest.

"Can you hear how loud my heart is beating?" he asked.

It was _all_ she could hear.

"Yes, and it's beating erratically, too."

"That only happens when I'm around you," he admitted, never taking his gaze from her.

She nodded, _"My heart goes crazy like that only when I'm around you, too,"_ she whispered back.

Lee was relieved. He had struggled so long with his feelings for her and right now, his entire body ached for her.

At last he brought her hand up to his lips, and gently kissed it.

"Amanda," he said her name with such reverence, "these last few days have meant so much to me. But it's also scared me because of how I feel about you..what I'm trying to say is..." he struggled for the right words, "you know how you mentioned wanting to take moonlit walks on the beach? Well, **_I_** want to be the one who accompanies you on those walks...if I could..."

Amanda was having trouble breathing, "Oh Leeeeeee..."

"However, I also have a dilemma, Amanda," Lee's eyes saddened as he still held onto her hand, "the thing is, I don't want to make empty promises to you. You know me... I'm the type of guy who lives for the moment. I don't make plans because with the type of job I have, tomorrow may not be there for me. That is how I've always lived my life and I've accepted it. Yet lately when I see you, I want to change that...I _want_ to make plans because I feel..." he seemed at a loss for words and looked away, although she could still feel the warmth of his hand holding onto hers and knew the connection was still strong.

Amanda leaned in, "What? What is it you feel, Lee?"

Both could feel the tremors that coursed through both their bodies.

"I feel..." he spoke slowly, carefully picking out his words, "or rather, I've come to the realization that..." he took a deep breath and stared right into her eyes, "...that I'm in l-"

 _SLAM!_

He was interrupted by a slamming door coming from the front of the house.

They both turned their heads in that direction.

"A-MAND-A!" Dotty's voice rang out loud and clear, "I'M HOME, DEAR!"

Lee whipped his head back to Amanda.

" _It's_ y _our Mother!_ " he whispered in panic mode.

 _"I'm as surprised as you!" she_ whispered back.

" _I should go!_ " Lee nervously stated, getting up.

" _No, you'll stay!_ " she stated determinedly, holding tight to his hand so he couldn't stand.

He looked confused and sat back down, " _You...want me to stay?_ "

" _Yes_ ," she quickly decided, "i _t's time she meets you!"_

Lee looked apprehensive as they heard Dotty hanging her coat at the entryway closet.

 _"You sure you want that to happen?"_ he asked.

" _Yes!_ " Amanda responded, " _Besides, if I'm here alone, Mother will wonder why I'm having a picnic with an imaginary friend!"_

"A-MAN-DA!" Dotty yelled out again, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Amanda then turned her head away from Lee and yelled out, "I'M IN THE BACKYARD, MOTHER!"

There was the sound of approaching footsteps. Lee sat helpless in his spot as the kitchen back door opened. Amanda steadied herself for the stream of explanations she was about to give to her mother.

Dotty entered the backyard.

Amanda, I-"

She stopped in her tracks as her mouth dropped and her eyes became round with shock at what she saw in front of her. First her eyes settled on Lee, then on the intimate picnic luncheon, and finally on Amanda, who was still holding Lee's hand.

"Hello, Mother," Amanda calmly stated, as if this scene was a common, everyday occurrence.

Dotty continued staring. When she moved her mouth, no sound came out.

It was some time before she found her voice again.

"Amanda!" she finally exclaimed, her hands now on her hips, "What in the WORLD is going on here?"

.

 _._

 _Please review_


	18. Chapter 18

Explanations

Chapter 18

Amanda felt it was time her mother met Lee. They instantly stood up as Dotty confronted them in the backyard.

"Mother," Amanda gulped, "I didn't expect to see you home so soon."

But Dotty didn't hear Amanda; she was too distracted staring over at Lee.

"Mother?" Amanda tried to get her attention, "Hello? You're home early?"

"Hmmm?" Dotty slowly turned her head at the sound of Amanda's voice. Focusing on her at last, she got into Dotty-mode.

"Oh, pfffttt, you know your Aunt Betsey," she began, as if they had been conversing all along, "as usual, she and I got into our small tiff about Philip and Jamie! This time it was me explaining that we do NOT spoil the boys' appetites with sweets before dinnertime! Naturally she preferred to ignore me, so I calmly insisted that if she continues to do as she pleases with the boys, she'll be doing it alone without me! So that's why I'm back! But don't worry, Dear," she assured Amanda, "I'll be going to pick them up at the end of the week!"

Then she then gave Lee another look over, "...but I see I'm the one who's surprised! Amanda, Dear, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" she asked, intrigued.

"Oh!" Amanda exclaimed, "Of course! Mother, this is Lee-" then she remembered, "-o. Yes! Leo's his name!...and this is my mother!"

Lee stepped forward and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. West. And please, my friends call me Lee," He warmly shook her hand while Dotty's cheeks colored as she took in all of Lee.

"Wellll, now, _Lee._..Aren't YOU a tall glass!?" Dotty was so short that she had to look way up to see Lee. She was obviously taken by Lee, "and you already know my name? Does that mean Amanda has previously mentioned me?"

"-I assure you, Mrs. West; I've heard _only_ good stuff about you and the boys!" Lee charmingly assured her.

"Oh, _really_?" Dotty giggled like a school girl, "Aren't you being kind! And you simply MUST call me Dotty!"

He gave a slight bow, "Dotty it is!"

Dotty looked pleased as she next turned to Amanda, "I must say, Amanda I don't remember you ever mentioning Lee before!" Then she peered closer at Amanda, "I mean, this IS someone _special_ that you've brought home, isn't it?"

Here it is. _The embarrassment_. Amanda wasn't quite sure how to answer.

 _Friends,_ she decided at last, _They were_ _good friends._

"The fact of the matter is, Mother." Amanda licked her lips, "Lee and I..."

"... _have been secretly dating,_ " Lee suddenly interjected. He took a step sideways towards Amanda and immediately placed his arm decisively around her and pulled her in closer, while Amanda worked to cover her surprised look.

"I'm sorry we hadn't told you earlier, Dotty," he apologized, "but with Amanda's recent break up with Dean..."

"- _Don_!" Amanda automatically corrected him and then realized, "I mean _Dean_! Yes, definitely _Dean!_ "

"-with _Dean_ ," Lee emphasized, giving Dotty his most dazzling smile, "we didn't want you to be upset with her for jumping right into another relationship. I hope finding out about us this way this isn't too shocking for you."

Lee and Amanda waited for a reaction. Dotty seemed to be measuring Lee's words.

"Mother?" Amanda looked worried.

Dotty reacted by clapping her hands in absolute delight, "You thought I'd be shocked? Shocked into happiness is more like it!To think Amanda has been dating you!" her eyes brimmed with happiness at Lee, "YOUUU! I mean...just _look_ at _you!"_

Lee still had his arm around Amanda, so she could hear him covering up a snicker.

"Thank you, Dotty."

She was beaming.

"So you're...a plumber?" she asked, taking in his plumbing coveralls.

"Some people call me a plumber," Lee answered, "but I like to see myself as an indoor adventurer who is resolved to stop a leaky pipe at its source!"

Dotty smiled, "I love a man with a quick wit!"

She then turned her attention to Amanda, "By the way, dear, I noticed that there were burn marks on our driveway! Did something happen?"

Amanda was trying to think of an answer, "Um, burn marks on the driveway, you say?"

Dotty placed her hands on her hips in a no-nonsense manner, "Yes, Amanda, _burn_ marks! And you might as well tell me the truth because I'll hear it from the neighbors anyway!"

She made a good point.

"You want to know about the burn marks, Mother?" Amanda was still stalling, "Well, uh, the explanation is really quite simple. You see, earlier today, there was...a...a _slight_ explosion in our driveway."

Dotty took her hands off her hips to ask in disbelief, "An explosion?!"

"Um, yes, and it caused the vehicle in our driveway to blow up, but just a _little_ bit," Amanda calmly ended, making it sound as though it were no big deal.

"A little bit?"

"A little bit to smithereens."

Dotty's eyes widened, trying to take it all in.

"But what made the vehicle explode?" she wondered, "Had a malfunction caused the engine to blow up?"

"Uh, no" Amanda stalled again and then rather quickly responded, "...a-bomb-caused-it."

"What? A _bomb_?" Dotty looked incredulous, "Did you say a BOMB?!"

"A very small one, Mother," Amanda quietly stated, and then truthfully added, "although the second one was bigger."

"TWO BOMBS!" Dotty's mouth dropped and her face lost color.

Lee thought he'd better take over the explanation or Dotty might faint.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Dotty," Lee added, "We're safe and luckily it was _my_ van that blew up, not Amanda's vehicle."

"That's _lucky?_ " Dotty panicked, "But Lee, who would put _two_ bombs in your van?"

"I wish I knew," Lee calmly answered, "the only evidence left behind was a fork."

"A _fork?"_ Dotty looked completely lost, "You're saying that a bomber ate lunch before he blew up the van?"

"Not a fork, Mother; Lee means a _cultivator_ ," Amanda corrected him.

"Oh, a cultivator! _Welllll!_ That is _sooo_ much better!" Dotty stated sarcastically and then calmed down, "Nevertheless, I'm thankful that you two didn't sustain any injuries!"

Amanda's eyes guiltily darted left and right.

"Amanda?" Dotty questioned.

"We sustained a hearing loss," Amanda admitted and then minimized it, "...but _only_ temporary _,_ Mother! _"_

"WHAT?"

Amanda nodded, "Precisely."

Dotty stared at Amanda in disbelief.

"Let me see if I got this story straight," Dotty reasoned, "An unknown bomber, wielding a cultivator, blew up your secret date's van in our driveway...then because the bad person used not one but TWO bombs, this caused some hearing loss for the two of you...and so both of you felt the best way to deal with this type of situation was to have a _picnic_! Did I just about get everything right?"

"Wellll, in defense of the picnic part, we were hungry!" Amanda seriously stated and then added, "Now Mother, I know it all sounds a little ridiculous..."

"Ridiculous?" Dotty sardonically questioned, "You would think so, wouldn't you? But you know what, Amanda? After hearing many of your _other_ excuses and explanations for the past year, _this_ story didn't even make the top ten!"

Lee snorted while Amanda looked contrite.

"You're right, Mother."

Lee then addressed Dotty, "I'm sure all of this must be quite...overwhelming for you, Dotty, so, do you have any other questions I might be able to answer for you?"

Dotty gave him a half-smile.

"That's sweet of you to ask, Lee, but no, I'm fine," she assured him, "More questions would only lead to more nonsensical answers!"

Lee and Amanda looked relieved.

"Besides," Dotty continued, her eyes bright, "I'm more excited about tonight!"

Amanda looked confused, "Tonight?"

"Oh Amanda! It'll be so grand!" Dotty seemed to be in another world, as she mentally made a list, "Let's see, there'll be Mary Beth and her boyfriend Gerald, and hmm, _maybe_ Lola..."

Now Amanda was completely baffled.

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

Dotty looked at her as if it were obvious, "Why the dinner party, of course!" she decided, "You KNOW how the neighbors are, and you with another man so soon after Dean...we might as well let them meet Lee for themselves, instead of going through all the usual gossip and speculations, don't you think?"

Amanda was hesitant, "I'm not sure, Mother. This is all so very sudden..."

"Nonsense!" Dotty told her, "Let's just nip this gossip mill in the bud and have them meet Lee up close!" She took another look at Lee and smiled, "It'll give them something to _really_ talk about!"

Amanda looked flabbergasted as she turned to Lee, who looked as cool as a cucumber.

Lee calmly stated, "I'm looking forward to meeting the neighbors, Dotty."

"Good! And it'll be so much fun tonight!" Dotty's mind was going in all directions, "I'll make reservations at Tony's...they have the _best_ family style Italian food in the WORLD!..And of course, _if_ we'll invite Lola, it'll also mean inviting Douglas, although heaven knows if he ever has the time to socialize..."

Dotty was rattling on as Amanda leaned in to whisper to Lee.

 _"Lee, I think I just opened a Pandora's Box!"_

Lee, of course, was enjoying the adulation as he whispered back, " _Relax, Amanda, I think it's actually a good idea that I get to know the neighbors more. It'll seem more natural that I'm here so often. Maybe they could give us some insight into anyone who's shown you any special warped attention, which will help us figure out who might be trying to get to you..."_

"...and I think we can make it an even number at the table by inviting Linda!" Dotty finished off," So what do you think, Dear?" she was looking at Amanda with enthusiastic eyes.

Amanda put on her brightest smile, although inside, she had misgivings.

"I think that when I woke up this morning, I certainly didn't expect the day to end like this!" she truthfully commented while Lee tried to keep from chuckling.

.

.

The reservations had been made at Tony's for 7. Dotty was already dressed and at the foot of the stairs, calling up to Amanda.

"Amanda, are you just about ready?" she yelled up, "Lee should be here any second!"

There was the shuffling of feet as Amanda came down, clutching a pearl necklace, while checking her pearl earrings in the mirror.

"I'm here, Mother," she said, "but I'm still not sure it was a good idea that we go out with all the neighbors so soon," she commented, "after all, Lee and I have only _started_ dating."

She had almost choked out the last part, for it was so strange to say the words "Lee" "I" and "dating" in the same sentence.

"Trust me on this one," Dotty told her, "Lee's the one!" she gushed.

Amanda lifted a brow, "Isn't that what you said about Dean?"

"Which is how I can tell that Lee's the one!" Dotty insisted, "I've seen you with Dean and now I've seen you with Lee! No comparison; Dean was definitely the warm up act!"

As Dotty explained further, Amanda tried to absorb the idea that she and Lee were going to be known as a real couple.

"...also, you and Lee have that special chemistry that _every_ great couple has!" Dotty continued, looking dreamy-eyed, "Spencer and Hepburn! Burton and Taylor! Bogart and Bacall!"

From the outside of the house, they heard a car drive up.

Dotty's eyes twinkled, "He's here!"

"And not a minute too soon!" Amanda looked relieved, "Now you'll probably expect me to run upstairs to finish writing up my wedding invitations!" she jested.

"Oh you!" Dotty gave her daughter a light slap.

Next they heard a car door slamming, footsteps approaching and then the doorbell ringing.

.

Dotty practically flung the door opened.

There stood Lee, wearing a green dress shirt which matched his eyes, nice gray slacks and a subtly plaid jacket. In his hands he held a bouquet of daisies.

"Lee! Don't you clean up nice!" she complimented.

"That's nice of you to say, Dotty, but I think I've already been outshone by you two lovely ladies!" Lee confidently smiled as he stepped in and handed Dotty the bouquet of daisies, "And these are for you!"

Dotty's smile could not be wider.

"Aren't YOU a dear? Daisies! They are lovely!" Dotty stated excitedly as she accepted them, "I'll just go put them in water!" she stated and happily left with her gift.

Meanwhile, Amanda gave Lee a chiding look.

" _What_?" he asked innocently.

"Laying it a little _thick_ in the charm department with my mother, aren't you?" she asked, with one eyebrow raised.

Lee grinned.

"It's what I do, Amanda. I like to make compliments like I make bacon...I lay it on thick so that it goes _straight_ to the heart!"

Amanda tried to roll her eyes but ended up chuckling which made Lee happy.

And she could not stop the flutterings in her heart at Lee being here. Amanda tried to tell herself that this wasn't a real date; that they're pretending to be together was contrived in the hopes that they could find a killer. But the way he was staring at her made it seemed as if she were the only woman he had ever yearned for.

Then Lee gestured at the string of pearls Amanda held in her hand.

"Here, let me help you put that on around your neck," he volunteered.

She reddened slightly, "Oh, that's not necessary, Lee. I can certainly put it on by myself!"

"That's not the point, Amanda," he told her, "I WANT to do it for you."

He held out his hand. Hesitantly she reached out and placed the pearls trustingly in his hand, her eyes never leaving his.

"Turn around," he instructed her., as they faced the mirror.

She turned around, and lifted her hair up, exposing her naked neck to him. Lee never noticed how gracefully long her neck was before. He closed the gap between them and placed the string of pearls around her neck.

She waited with bated breath to feel his hands touching her neck. His face was so close to the back of her neck, Amanda could feel his breath caressing her skin, causing the hairs to stand up on her neck.

When his hands had accidentally bump into the skin of the neck, she actually felt arrows of warmth shooting out in that area. His nearness was unnerving.

"Lee, you know, it's really not necessary for you to go through with this charade of a relationship," she told him in a low enough voice so that Dotty would not hear, "and it's not too late to cancel this little dinner party."

"I'm actually looking forward to it," he told her, his closeness causing tingles up and down her back.

At last she heard a faint sound and knew he had connected the clasp. Then his hands drifted down, smoothing the chain along her throat. Amanda didn't move as his masculine fingers fanned out over her bare shoulders and gently held her still.

She cleared her throat.

"Lee? A-are you finished?" she asked, waiting for him to let go of her shoulders.

"Yes." His voice had a husky tone to it, "I was just admiring how exquisite it looks on you."

She stared at his expression in the mirror. He wasn't flattering or teasing her,;he was simply telling her what was on his mind. Now he was studying her with those fascinating, insightful green eyes that would make the most cynical of women melt. She turned around.

"I suppose you're looking forward to tonight because it might help you solve the mysteries of those...you know... _deaths_."

"There's that," he agreed, "but it's also that I love challenges."

There were a thousand ways to interpret that comment, but before Amanda could respond, Dotty had reentered the room.

"Wellll," Dotty said, a pleased look on her face, "The flowers are set and everything is locked down for the night! Are you two lovebirds ready?"

When Lee stared down at Amanda, he could see the tentativeness in her expression. He wanted to ease her mind because that's what an attentive boyfriend would do.

Touching her chin lightly with his fingertips, he tilted her head and brushed her lips with her own. Warmth invaded every part of his own body. He was as surprised as she was at his loving gesture and at his reaction to it. At least she was no longer looking hesitantly at him, as her eyes were round and beautiful.

"We're ready," Lee announced to an ecstatic Dotty and a speechless Amanda.

Lee opened the door to allow Amanda to walk out first. He next gallantly held out his arm to Dotty. Smiling from ear to ear, Dotty placed her hand on Lee's arm, as he escorted her out.

"Let's get this dinner party started!" Dotty happily announced.

.

.

 _Please review_


	19. Chapter 19

The Dinner Party

Chapter 19

Lee, Amanda and Dotty were the last ones to arrive at the restaurant for the dinner party.

Tony's was the typical neighborhood restaurant. The family-run establishment was cluttered with checkered tablecloths, wooden chairs, twin-wrapped wine bottles and images of grapevines everywhere, giving the place a homey feeling, Italian-style. Lola and her husband Douglas, Mary Beth and her boyfriend Gerald and Linda the waitress were already seated.

Before Lee sat down, he made sure to seat Dotty and then Amanda, before he sat next to her. An expensive red wine had already been ordered for the entire table. Introductions were made all around.

Lola suspiciously lifted a carefully tweezed eyebrow towards Lee.

"Well, color me surprise!" she exclaimed, "If memory serves me right, I thought Leo here was from Belgium and only knew the Swedish language!"

Mary Beth looked confused, "Belgium? Sweden? What do those countries have to do with Leo?"

Amanda quickly interjected, "I can explain-"

But Lee stopped her.

"Let me explain, Dear," he stated, looking contrite at Lola, "And I DO apologize for misleading you that day I met you, Lola. You see, being that I had decided to leave the plumbing business, I wasn't interested in taking on any new plumbing clients, so I asked Amanda to think of an excuse for her neighbors, in case anyone required plumbing services."

Douglas, Lola's husband then chimed in, "So you'll no longer be fixing clogged pipes? What will you do then, Leo? I mean, it's not as if you could _instantly_ become a rocket scientist or _anything_ intellectual, for that matter!"

"Dougie!" Lola berated him for his rudeness.

"Actually, Doug makes a very good point," Gerald, boyfriend of Mary Beth, defended his buddy, "I'm sure Lee is a very good plumber, so it might be difficult to change careers. Sure, plumbing is a dirty business, but it's very lucrative, especially when you consider that no higher education is required whatsoever."

Amanda scowled at both Douglas and Gerald.

"Actually-" she began, her tone showing annoyance, but Lee lightly touched her arm.

"You're right, gentlemen," Lee concurred, "the plumbing business is a lucrative trade for the right person, but I wanted to do something even _more_ creative with my mind," he then flashed a smile over to Amanda, "so I switched careers, thanks to Amanda's help and support!"

Amanda was puzzled but she smiled back at him, pleased he was doing such a good job in playing his part.

Linda leaned in with interest and asked, "Oh, do tell us, Lee; how did our little Amanda helped with your career plans?"

"Amanda was able to get me an interview at IFF for an internship as a Director's assistant," Lee calmly explained, "I interviewed and was immediately hired, and for that, I am eternally grateful." He then reached over and gently lifted her hand and touched his lips to her palm to show his gratitude.

Which had all the females at the table swooning over Lee's overt gesture.

Mary Beth gestured at Gerald with a look which read, _"See? THAT'S how to treat a girlfriend!"_ But, of course, Gerald didn't get it, as he gave a look of total bafflement back to his girlfriend.

Amanda's cheeks were rose colored with embarrassment. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath the entire time he had been caressing her palm. Meanwhile, the ladies thought it was so sweet that she had become so shy over the public display of affection.

" _That_ is very good news, Lee!" Dotty gushed, "I'm surprised you hadn't mentioned it earlier to me, but still, congratulations are definitely in order!"

"Thank you, Dotty" Lee said graciously, "Amanda definitely is a godsend in my life," he glanced Amanda's way with a look that made her insides melt. He then reached over and intimately covered his hand over hers.

 _This is play-acting, this is play-acting, this is play-acting,_ Amanda chanted internally to herself as she smiled back at him, showing pleasure at how he was smoothly handling the situation.

Of course, the women at the table took it as a look of adulation from Amanda, soliciting wistful sighs from them.

The waiter next arrived and took everyone's order before disappearing again.

After he left, everyone started talking all at once on various topics. Lee could now take a backseat to the conversations as everyone rattled on about their lives. By the time dinner was served and the dishes were removed from the table, everyone felt relaxed with one another.

Douglas spoke out.

"Anyone read the book, _The Spy Who Came in From the Cold_?" he asked, "Wonderful piece of writing! I could see why it's arguably the greatest spy novel ever written!"

"I had the pleasure of reading it!" Gerald enthused, "It was an outstanding spy story, set during the heightened tensions of the Cold War period!"

"Indeed!" Douglas agreed with his pal, "the story was truly an intellectual, historical treasure for the soul!"

Lola made a face, "It's not all that! Dougie always loved those type of intellectual spy thrillers, but all those spy terms and historical mentions give me a headache! I'd take a Victorian romance story with a masculine, seductive man any day!" she stated, fluttering her eyes over at Lee.

"I've never read that book," Dotty truthfully answered, "I don't know a _thing_ about spies!"

"Me, either," Linda interjected, "it's all so very secretive what spies do, isn't it? Their minds must work differently from us regular folks!"

"Very differently," Amanda concurred.

"Indeed?" Douglas lifted a cynical brow and then taunted, "And you know this for a fact, Amanda? Care to enlighten us?"

"Well, I know that spies practice something called _situation awareness,"_ Amanda cited, "It's the way they take in their surroundings, which is quite different from civilians. For example, when spies enter a location, their main focus will be to locate the quickest and most convenient exits; they need to be aware of where to sit so nobody can creep up on them; and they need to find any objects that be used as improvised weapons. And then if all else fails, they must know how to hit. Hard."

Her eyes slightly widened, as if she just realized she had said too much, while everyone, but Lee, looked surprised. He looked proud.

"Very insightful, Amanda," Lee's eyes sparkled as he attempted to get her out of that situation, "and very different from the way we usually think and do, right?"

"Oh yes," Amanda nodded.

Dotty was stunned, "That was quite impressive, Dear! When did you learn all this spy knowledge?"

"Uh, learn all this?" she repeated, stumbling, "Welllll, I've seen many clever spy movies, of course!" Amanda quickly explained and then changed the subject by turning to her friend, Mary Beth, "So what about you, Beth? Have you read that book?"

"Since Gerald insisted that I read the book, I tried, but it's pretty difficult reading to get through," Mary Beth told her, "so I never finished it. Truth is, I was bored. Too wordy with spy explanations. Also, it takes place in East Germany and has to do the Communist Intelligence Agency of the 1960's, something I have no interest in."

"Don't feel bad about not understanding it, Bethie," her husband assured her in a most patronizing voice, "Most people wouldn't. It takes a certain intellectual mind."

Lee almost rolled his eyes over both men's arrogant comments.

"What's the book about?" Linda politely asked.

Mary Beth shrugged, "Something about this British agent who comes out of retirement to become a double agent. His job was to bring down the Communist Intelligence Agency in East Germany or something like that."

"See, what I mean?" Lola added, "Mumbo-jumbo spy stuff! And no wonder he's cold, like the title says. East Germany is a very cold country!"

"No, not that kind of _cold_ , my dear, but nice try," Douglas sounded condescending as he patted his wife's hand, " _Coming in from the cold'_ is a metaphor. The British spy had been kept 'in the cold' about his mission. Turns out he had been double crossed."

"Double crossed?" Dotty questioned, "Sounds _very_ complicated!"

"It is, which is why I stated earlier that it's not a book for everyone," Gerald stated with a smug smile.

Lee let out a small snort as he swiveled his drink about, but he held back any opinions.

Douglas turned his way, "You've been awfully quiet, Leo. I assume fixing pipes must keep you busy, but surely you have at least _heard_ of the book, haven't you, my man?"

"Yes, Leo," Gerald ganged up alongside his friend, "I hope you've read something beside fix-it manuals?"

Mary Beth and Lola gave their mates annoyed looks while Lee casually set down his drink.

"Yes, I've read it," Lee quietly admitted.

"You _did?_ " Gerald was surprised, "Jolly good for you! Any part you need me to clarify for you?"

Lee gave a half smile, "Thanks, but I've managed to get all the way through it on my own!"

"And what did you think?" Doug asked with a smirk on his face.

"What I think," Lee stated, "is that there are two points the author was attempting to make regarding human morality. _One_ was _:_ Should individuals be sacrificed for the good of a mission, and _Two_ was: does the end justify the means? It's a dilemma I assume all spies face when serving their respective countries. And incidentally, at the end of the story, when the spy had gone undercover, he had been crossed not only by the enemy, but by his own country as well, meaning that he had been _triple-_ crossed...but not everyone would understand that," the last part was stated to mock Gerald's own smug comment.

The men looked dumbstruck while Amanda reached over and covered her hand over Lee's. He smiled back at her.

"Uh," Gerald seemed at a loss for words, "that's quite insightful."

"And in answer to your initial question, I enjoyed the book immensely," Lee continued, " For despite all the complexities of the plot, the author handled the unspooling web of narrative and motive with exemplary poise. Wouldn't you agree, Douglas, _my man_?" He asked, emphasizing Doug's pompous ' _my man_ ' part while Amanda silently celebrated.

"Uh, yeah...unspooling web..sure..." Douglas choked out.

"What about you, Gerald?" Lee pointedly asked him, "Do you agree that the story showed that both the Eastern and Western nations were engaging in the same expedient amorality, in the name of national security?"

All eyes turned to Gerald.

"Um... I suppose," he meekly responded.

The room was silent for a moment.

"...AND after such a fine analysis of the book," Amanda stated, her face beaming with pride," who's up for dessert?"

Everyone was suddenly talking about what to order as the server came by with the rolling dessert tray. And for the rest of the night, no one bothered to test the plumber's intellect again.

Later, when the dessert dishes had been cleared away and everyone was in private chats, Amanda leaned over to Lee.

 _"By the way, you did a great job analyzing that book,_ " she whispered near his ear.

The side of his jaw twitched.

 _"That's because that book is a textbook for spies on what NOT to do,"_ _he whispered back, "_ _I practically memorized that book word for word!"_

 _"Why shouldn't spies do what this spy did?"_ Amanda logically asked.

 _"To put it plainly, the protagonist spy dies at the end due to his trusting nature,"_ Lee stated, " _However,_ the _information explaining spy work and its effect on social concerns was spot on and quite revealing...and speaking of revealing..."_ his hand suddenly moved playfully over her right leg from underneath the table.

Amanda first gasped and then blushed as she swiftly brushed his hand off her leg.

 _"What are you doing?"_ she whispered to him, referring to his actions beneath the table.

 _"Being a boyfriend,"_ he lightly teased back, _"a very playful one."_

"Amanda!" Dotty's voice suddenly interrupted Lee's interaction with Amanda, "So what did _you_ think?"

"What?!" Amanda's head shot up, focusing her attention on her mother, "Um...about the book?" she awkwardly asked.

From the corner of her eye, she knew Lee was giving Dotty an innocent look. _The cad._

"No, silly! I was talking about the tiramisu!" Dotty sounded exasperated, " _where_ have you been?"

Linda figured it out, "I bet _**I**_ know _what_...or better yet _, WHO_... has been on her mind!"

"And we don't need to look under the table, either!" Mary Beth added, as both women giggled while Lola was still trying to get Lee's attention but failing miserably.

"Oh! The tiramisu!" Amanda's brain stopped working as she felt Lee's hand on her leg again, "It...felt delicious...I mean, _tasted_ delicious!" she corrected herself as she slipped her hand underneath the table and swatted his hand away a second time.

Lee didn't seemed bothered one bit; in fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I agree with Amanda's initial opinion...tiramisu makes a person _fee_ _l_ delicious," Lee stated, as Amanda turned beet red, "I haven't felt _this_ delicious in a long time!"

She tried to flash him a threatening look, but the mischievous smile he gave her caused her to feel lightheaded and she actually smiled back.

"Well, if you like tiramisu that much," Dotty decided, "then maybe we should keep some around the house! It'll also be a great vocabulary word for the boys!"

A few chuckles were heard.

And for the rest of the night, Lee continued to be 'handsy' with Amanda. He played with her hand when Douglas was discussing the stock market or kept his hand on Amanda's leg when Mary Beth was talking about the latest movie. As the evening progressed and the after-dinner drinks flowed, they were no longer the center of attention, but Lee remained attentive to her, always touching her hand, arm, or leg. And Amanda had given up on stopping him.

At last the entire meal was completed and the bill paid.

"Well," stated Amanda, "It's getting late. Mother are you ready to leave?"

"Actually, Dear, I'd like to stay here a little longer," Dotty told her, "Linda and I have some major catching up to do!"

Dotty couldn't have been more obvious.

"Yes, Amanda," Linda agreed, "don't worry about your mother; I can certainly take her home later tonight."

Dotty added, "And that way, you and Lee can have some private time together!"

"Are you sure?" Amanda sounded hesitant.

"Yes, of course, Dear!" Dotty assured her, as she then smiled at Lee "I hope you don't mind if I stay, Lee."

"We'll miss your company, of course, Dotty, but I'm sure there'll be other times!" Lee promised, as he turned towards Amanda, "Some private time would be nice for us, too, so...are you ready to go, Hun?"

And despite her best efforts, Amanda knew she was blushing again, especially at hearing Lee calling her 'hun'.

"A-alright, _Darling_ ," she stammered, as he got up to pull her chair out.

She rose. Amanda could feel Lee purposely pulling her body into his as she stood up, her back touching his front side. This enabled him to hold her against his chest for a moment while he pulled her chair in. She had to admit that she enjoyed being in such close proximity to him.

All the ladies at the table swooned again.

"Goodnight, everyone," Amanda said, trying to keep her voice from quivering.

Everyone said their farewells as Lee also graciously bid everyone a good night, while never letting go of his hold on her. Amanda was able to see firsthand how Lee could really put on the charm when he wanted to.

He had almost convinced _her_ that she was his girlfriend!

And the two things Amanda remembered about the dinner party before she left was that she saw a very happy Dotty and that the night had been a smashing success.

.

.

Now arriving at Amanda's house, Lee insisted on walking her to the door.

"So what is your conclusion as far as my neighbors?" Amanda asked, as they strode to up the walkway, "you think any of them could be tool-thieves, bombers or killers?"

"From what I can tell," Lee stated in all seriousness, "your friends are either too self involved, or too nice to even kill a fly, much less a person!"

Amanda laughed, "Well, I'm actually relieved to know _that_ about my friends!"

They had now arrived at the door.

Lee watched her carefully, "Nevertheless, Amanda, I do consider it a serious matter that there is someone out to get you."

Her heartbeat quickened at his concern.

"I'm not worried," she confidently stated, "I can take care of myself and if I get into some real trouble, I know that you are my backup!"

Tenderness thrummed in his heart. She trusted him without reason. Her expression looked so soft and vulnerable while her lips seemed so inviting.

He reached his hand up and moved his thumb against her cheek.

"You can always depend on me, Amanda."

At the mere touch of his hand, Amanda felt that familiar warmth running throughout her body. Embarrassed, she looked down on the ground, silently convincing herself that there was an attraction, but it would never go anywhere.

Lee couldn't explain it, but lately, each time he saw her, or brushed up against her or touched her lips, it left him wanting more of her.

Like now.

The hand that had been caressing her cheek now moved to her chin, as he gently lifted her head up.

"I'd like to kiss you good night," he whispered, the request filled with a deep need.

Amanda took a deep swallow.

 _Why did Lee have to be so perfect tonight? she_ wondered. _Sure it was play-acting, but she also knew he had revealed a lot of his true self. And the more time she spent with Lee, the more her own feelings were being exposed._

Her mind was reeling. She should tell him this had to stop, but her heart had a yearning she couldn't deny.

Her face had been half hidden in shadows, but from the way Amanda closed the distance between them, Lee knew the answer before she whispered it back to him.

"I'd like that, " she softly responded, her eyes never leaving his.

.

.

 _Please review_


	20. Chapter 20

The Culprit is Found

.

Chapter 20

Facing one another on the porch, Lee closed the gap between them even further and then lowered his mouth over Amanda's expectant lips. The kiss was sweet, tender, as he pulled her more into his arms. Lee could feel her pulse beneath his lips. His hand moved purposely down her back with familiarity. Each time he touched her, it seemed a fraction bolder than the last.

Beneath his hands, he felt Amanda quiver in response.

When they ended the kiss, Amanda felt breathless, as he paused, Looking into her eyes with desire. He tenderly brushed her cheek with his finger and then slid his hand behind her neck, intent on kissing her again. She didn't object; she was willing and accepting.

This time when their lips touched, he deepened his kiss, getting the full sweetness of her lips. He felt her respond as her arms tightened around his neck and she pressed up against him. A shudder sped through him at his realization that this was not only a yearning of the body, but a yearning of his heart. And he somehow felt he would always feel this way every time he kissed her.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her, his body quivering with emotional passion.

Amanda also seemed to take an extra breath as she watched him fighting down his desires. It obviously affected her as much as him.

"Lee..." she hesitantly began,

"Hmmm?"

"I need to ask you something."

By now the air had cooled his body's passion somewhat as he gently pushed a tendril of her hair aside.

"Sure, go ahead, Amanda."

Her eyes large and questioning, "Okay... the other day, when we had the makeshift picnic, you were about to say something to me before we were interrupted by Mother."

Lee's hand dropped and he looked down, recalling that moment she was referring to. He was just about to tell her he was in love with her. Lee should have expected she would him ask about that, but he hadn't expected it so soon. He wanted to tell her, but not just because she cajoled him to say it. It didn't seem the right moment.

He looked up and directly in her eyes.

"Amanda, I wished I could tell you now," he told her, "but things have changed since that day."

He saw a slight scowl coming from her.

"I don't think they have," she softly stated.

She was right; so why was it so difficult for him to say those three words to her?

Because back then in the relaxed scene of a picnic he thought he was ready to tell her; a quick goodbye on a darkened porch was not that moment.

"Amanda, you and I both know in the spy business, timing is everything," his tone urged her to understand, "and right now, we're in the middle of a mission and I'm playing a role of your boyfriend...a role that's not too difficult to play at all, might I add," he half smiled before his expression became solemn again, "but because of this cover, it's hard to see where our undercover work ends and we begin. Do you see what I'm trying to say?"

His stomach tightened at what her response might be.

Amanda eyes followed his as she listened to every word. They now gazed at him with warmth.

"I think so," she slowly began, "The line between us is blurred now and will continue to be so until this mission is completed."

Lee felt his lungs fill with fresh air again.

She understood.

As she always did.

A look of relief glimmered in his gaze, "Thank you, Amanda. For understanding."

She acknowledged with a smile that made his heart sing, "Wellll, I better get in the house. I have a feeling mother will be home shortly with a million questions for me!"

Lee smiled, "Yes, you best prepare yourself. Good night, Amanda. I'll see you tomorrow," he promised.

Her eyes sparkled, "Good night, Lee."

He watched as she opened the door and went inside. She turned and gave a lingering look at him before she quietly shut the door. It took every ounce of his willpower to make himself turn and walk away from her.

He couldn't wait for this mission to be over with.

Then he could truly reveal his feelings for her.

.

The next morning, Lee was back at his desk at the Agency.

He was trying to focus all his energy into solving the mystery of the killings, but all he could think about was Amanda.

 _Come on, Stetson._

 _Focus._

He took a deep breath and willed his mind to concentrate.

Since none of Amanda's neighbor friends seem to be likely suspects, he was now looking through all the old files of cases he and Amanda had worked on. Some of them made him smile, like the time they spent Christmas Eve with KGB spies and others made him cringe at what could have happened if luck had not been on their side, like the time Amanda was kidnapped to be sold and shipped off to a foreign country.

 _She definitely had an influence on him_ , he thought, as his mind began to drift again.

 _Amanda... with her soft eyes, sweet smile, sunny disposition..._

 _...and her uncanny way of always getting into trouble._

He sat up and shook his head.

 _Come on, Stetson._

 _Focus._

.

At the same time over at Maplewood Drive, Amanda was busy washing the morning dishes and talking with her mother, who was the one doing the rinsing. It was nice having Mother at home without the boys, Amanda thought, for it allowed them to be truly open with one another. She had just finished telling Mother about the trouble Old Man Hughes at caused in Linda's coffee shop and later how she had found him murdered in his car.; an unsolved mystery to this day.

"Oh my word, Amanda! Mr. Hughes had been murdered?! How awful!" Dotty exclaimed.

"I know," Amanda stated, "he wasn't the most well liked man in the neighborhood, but he sure didn't deserve that ending, either!"

"Did they ever find the murder weapon?" Dotty asked.

Amanda almost choked as she handed Dotty a washed plate. She purposely had not mentioned to her mother that the murder weapon was Amanda's own trowel.

"Yes, the police found the murder weapon," Amanda causally stated, although she didn't elaborate, "but it'll still probably take the police weeks to investigate since everyone seemed to hold a grudge against him."

"I suppose you're right, but my goodness! It scares me so much to think there could be a murderer roaming around our very nice neighborhood!" Dotty sounded distressed.

"We'll be vigil but let's think positively. The killer is probably is long gone by now," Amanda suggested.

"I suppose that's the right way to think, Dear, " Dotty agreed, putting away some of the dishes from the dish rack, "by the way, do you know if the detective interviewed anyone in the neighborhood?"

Amanda started to wash the dishes faster. She didn't care to continue this conversation, but knew her mother would not let the matter drop until she was satisfied.

"Oh, welllll," Amanda casually shrugged while washing a cup, "I can't speak for anyone _else_ , but I was nicely asked a few questions at headquarters..." she saw how upset Dotty was getting, "buttttt...it was only for a short time, a very short time, no time at all, in fact."

Dotty blinked quickly, "Are you telling me that they considered YOU a suspect?"

"No, Mother, they were actually ruling me _out_ as a suspect..." Amanda handed her mother the washed cup, "anyway, can we talk about something else now, please?"

But of course, Dotty couldn't let it go.

"I cannot BELIEVE they brought you in for questioning!" once again, Dotty over-reacted, "Why must they always pick on the innocent neighbors! Maybe I should file a complaint against the police department for harassment!" Dotty loudly placed the rinsed cup on the dish rack, "I think they've gone too far this time, Amanda; just too far!"

"Calm down, Mother!" Amanda tried to soothe her, "'I mean... it's not like they DIDN'T have a reason to question me!"

Dotty tilted her head, "Whatever do you mean, Dear?"

Amanda tried to act like it was no big deal, "I mean, I DID have a public argument with Mr. Hughes in the coffee shop, and I WAS the one who discovered his body..."

She paused when she realized she was actually making it sound worse...

"So what if you were a hothead when it came to Mr. Hughes?"

Amanda looked doubtful,"Wellll, I wouldn't say _hothead._.."

"...and so what if you were the last one to see him alive," Dotty noted,"that's STILL no reason to suspect you of being a murderer! "

Amanda nodded, "You're so right, Mother."

"After all," Dotty noted, "it's not as if YOU were in possession of the murder weapon or anything like that at all, right?"

Amanda's eyes widened. Her mother had no idea how she had hit the nail on the head. After all, it _was_ Amanda's trowel that did him in.

"Whatever you say, Mother." Her tone had a finality to it.

Dotty threw her hands up in the air, "Oh! I'll just never understand law officials!"

"You're right, Mother. I was just glad that Lee-" Amanda stopped short, realizing that she did NOT want to explain why Lee and his onnections would be involved in a murder investigation.

But of course, the mention of Lee didn't escape Dotty's awareness. It's like her ears possessed superpowers every time Lee's name was mentioned.

"Lee? What does Lee have to do with all this?" Dotty asked.

"Nothing!" Amanda immediately told her, as she handed Dotty the last dish, "I was just going to tell you that he just made sure...I had a shoulder to cry on, is all..."

Dotty smiled at that statement.

"Yes, he would do that, wouldn't he?" she agreed, "Such a caring young man! And he definitely is QUITE taken with you, dear!"

Amanda certainly didn't want to go in that direction, either. But there was a side of her that wanted to believe that a part of their charade as a couple...could be real.

"You think so, Mother?" Amanda asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh my yes," she agreeably nodded, "Everyone at the dinner table could see it! It's like he couldn't stop admiring you! And all the loving gestures! You know, your father had been just like that in the early stages of our marriage!"

"Well, I don't know if I want to hear the details of THAT!" Amanda said.

R-r-r-ing! R-r-r-ing!

The last of the dishes were washed and the phone ringing was perfect timing.

"Perhaps you should answer that," Dotty said enthusiastically, "It might be you-know-who-handsome-who!"

Amanda walked over to the kitchen wall phone and excitedly placed the receiver next to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking with the most popular person in the neighborhood?" Lee greeted her.

She looked so happy that Dotty knew it was Lee, so she gestured towards the stairway and left.

"I'm only popular thanks to you!" Amanda stated. Once she was alone with Lee on the phone, she added, "However, you know that wasn't always the case. Shortly before that, I was known as the crazy one who found dead neighbors and had exploding vans in her driveway!"

 _At least she could joke about it now,_ Lee thought.

"I do indeed recall those rumors about you," he smiled into the phone, "In fact, I think I was the one who started those rumors as a way to get you all to myself!"

She laughed again, wondering if he were still playing the boyfriend role or was this the real Lee.

"You can drop the compliments, Lee...Mother has already gone upstairs."

"I figured as much," he stated, as his tone sounded serious, "Then I guess I could tell you what the lab found out about the blown up van."

She immediately switched gears, "Oh yes! What were the results?"

"The bomb was definitely made by an expert," he stated, sounding grim, "it was high tech. The killer used a remote and definitely knew what he was doing. But our people will be looking over the burnt pieces of van with a fine tooth comb. Maybe they're pick up some identifiable prints or fibers."

Amanda sighed.

"So we don't know any more than when we discovered the murders," she grimly stated, "all we know is that someone really doesn't like me."

"Actually, I'm even more convinced than ever that the person wasn't trying to hurt you," Lee theorized, "Think about it...the two men killed had been giving you a lot of trouble lately. Maybe he killed them because he got so frustrated when you hadn't returned his affections."

"But he tried to kill you, too."

"That's because he figured you _would_ return my affections. He was jealous."

Amanda made a small 'o' with her mouth as she shook her head in bewilderment.

"So you're saying the killer is infatuated with me."

"I'm sure of it now and that's the angle I'm taking with this investigation."

Amanda tried not to let fear overtake her. If only she could see Lee.

"Alright...will you be over soon?" she asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Yes, that's the plan," he told her, "but right now, I'm still doing research at my desk. However, I'll be leaving here in about twenty minutes to go over your place to make sure you're alright. Um...will Dotty be over there when I arrive?"

"She will if she hears that you're coming over!" Amanda jested and smiled when she heard Lee chuckle.

"She _has_ gone overboard with the praises, hasn't she?" he rhetorically asked her, "I may have to tone down the boyish charm!"

"Boyish charms, oh, _please,_ " Amanda rolled her eyes, "sounds more like someone's ego speaking!"

"Me? Ego? No way! I'll have you know I had my egotistical ego surgically removed because it was clogging up my reality!" he teased.

She laughed.

"Okay. Anyway, I'll see you soon."

"Real soon," he assured her.

They said their good-byes and hung up. Lee stared at the phone, a smile still plastered on his lips. Lately he had been feeling lighter and happier just knowing he was going to see Amanda.

Could it really mean this was developing into something deeper...like a relationship?

 _Must not blur the lines._

He needed to think about something else.

 _Like solving the case._

 _Then afterwards, the lines can become un-blurred._

He decided he would look review three more files of Amanda's previous missions before he left.

Re-reading all these cases brought so many memories back for Lee. Not all of them good, but he hadn't realize how many times Amanda had come to his rescue; in his mind, he had always believed HE was the one who pulled HER out of trouble.

Tossing aside, one of the files, he picked up the second one. His face clouded over a bit when he read the name Alan Squires, aka The Artful Dodger.

Lee always had a negative reaction to this jerk. Squires was a sought-after cat burglar who was able to infiltrate government offices and relieve them of some top secret papers. And that wasn't even the part that Lee hated about him. The creep had played with Amanda's affections in order to learn the Agency's security protocol.

Lee flipped through the updated reports on Squires.

And he really didn't like what he saw.

According to the paperwork, Squires had escaped from a secured wing at the Federal Bureau of Prisons in Washington DC five months ago. As of now, he is still on the run and considered armed and dangerous. Evidently Squires escaped by digging a two by two tunnel in the shower of his cell, a feat which probably took him a year to complete.

 _RING!_

Lee jumped, startled by the phone's loud ringing as he stared at the information before him. Without taking his eyes off the file, he reached over and answered the phone.

"Stetson here."

"Stetson," a male voice responded, "I bet you have no idea who I am."

Meanwhile, Lee had been staring down at Squires' file and instantly recognized the voice.

A rage began to boil inside of Lee and he had to work at tempering it down.

"Squires."

.

.

 _Please review_


	21. Chapter 21

The Plan

Chapter 21

Squires chuckled over the phone when Lee had immediately recognized his voice.

"So you know it's me, eh, Stetson? I guess you're really as smart an agent as everyone says you are," he said.

"Yeah, but you, on the other hand, were always a lousy thief and now a lousy murderer," Lee told him.

Squires didn't even seem bothered by the insult. In fact, he seemed to take pleasure in being an annoyance to Lee.

"Name-call me all you want," Squires told him, "but you have to admit, I AM a great escape artist! You've already witnessed how great I was in breaking through a government secured area, so me breaking out of high-security prison was a breeze!"

"Stop your boasting Squires and tell me what you want!" Lee disdainfully told him.

"Oh myyyy, Stetson," Squires sounded unfazed, "Amanda's right about one thing when she talked about you; you DO have quite a temper, don't you?"

Lee hated that Squires seemed to have control of the conversation and not the other way around, yet his anger still got the better of him.

"SHE NEVER SAID THAT ABOUT ME AND YOU DAMN WELL KNOW IT!" Lee yelled back.

A smattering of workers were still in the office and a couple of them lifted their heads at Lee's shouting. He had to take a deep breath in and out to calm himself down.

"What did I tell you?" Squires smugly stated, "Quite a temper indeed! In fact, with an outburst like that, I can only conclude that you have actual feelings bubbling inside of you towards our Amanda."

Lee gritted his teeth, hating that Squires had stated 'our' Amanda.

 _"Look, you demented dirtbag,"_ Lee's voice had a threatening tone, " _I don't know why you've called me, but from now on, you leave Amanda out of your sick mind games, or you'll have ME to answer to!"_

"She's really got under your skin, hasn't she?" Squires egged him on, "although I can see why. She had me completely charmed, too! Well, maybe not _completely,_ but close!... Anyhooooo...you want to know why I called?" he seemed to be toying with Lee now, "frankly, Stetson, Amanda and you and the rest of America offer no challenge to me. So I plan to leave America. And I need your help."

"The only way I'm going to help you is to escort you back to jail!" Lee responded back.

"Tsk, tsk that temper of yours is getting _quite_ annoying now!" Squires commented and then continued, "So as I was saying, I plan to permanently leave America, preferably to a place that has no extradition treaty, and that's where you come in, Stetson. Simply put, in order to get out of the country, I'll need a fake passport. And oh, some money, too. And you'll need to put a rush order on that as I'm anxious to leave, as you can well imagine."

"Like I would ever help YOU!" Lee sounded incredulous.

"I would think you would be GLAD I'm leaving, Stetson. Then I'll be out of yours and pretty Amanda's life forever. Think about the advantages."

Lee paused to consider Squires' business proposal and an idea began to form in his head.

If he pretended to go along with Squires' plan, he could arrange a meet up with Squires, and then re-capture him again. Then Lee could personally make sure Squires gets locked away permanently in a maximum secured prison with no opportunity for parole so that he would never bother Amanda again.

"Well?" Squires asked, breaking into Lee's thoughts.

"So that's all you want?" Lee asked, trying not to sound too complying, "A passport and a few dollars to get out of the country, never to bother Amanda again?"

"I swear to you on my honor as a con man and a thief that both of you will never hear from me again," Squires pledged.

"Don't forget two-time _murderer."_

Squires snorted, "I don't think those unworthy victims will be missed much, especially by Amanda. In fact, I actually did her a favor," he stated nonchalantly before asking, "so what do you think, Stetson? Can you get me a fake passport and some cash?"

"I have my connections," Lee stated confidently.

"I'll need $20,000," Squires told him.

Lee almost choked as he played the part of unwilling accomplice, "I'll need at least a day for that amount of money."

"You'll have an hour," Squires bargained.

Lee sounded doubtful, "In that short of time, the best I can probably come up with is $10,000...tops."

There was a pause as Squires reconsidered the offer.

"Fine, Ten thousand, but I want them in small, non-sequential bills."

"Deal. And oh, I'll need a picture of your ugly self for the picture in the passport," Lee stated.

"You have my permission to use one of my mug shots from my file."

"Should I leave the prison ID number on the bottom of that picture when I paste it on the passport?" Lee taunted him.

"Not funny, Stetson, and you're wasting time...you now have 50 minutes to get me what I had requested," Squires stated, no longer in a joking mood.

Lee pretended to relent, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good. And let's keep this 'business' between you and me. No Agency involvement."

"Where do we meet?" Lee asked.

Before I tell you let me make myself very clear, Stetson," Squires warned, " If I see anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , nearby who looks like they could be agents at our little rendezvous point, I swear I'll disappear only to re-emerge and REALLY wreck havoc on you and Amanda's lives! You've already seen what I am capable of, so just imagine that and enlarge that damage to include family and friends!"

Lee couldn't _wait_ to punch the evil smugness off of Squires' face.

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point."

"See that you do!"

Lee listened as Squires gave the location of their meeting spot.

"And oh, I just thought of one more thing, " Squires added, "You might consider bringing the lovely Amanda with you to our meeting place. I would so enjoy her company, since as you know, she and I had once dated. We could both catch up on old times."

 _Lee would never let Amanda near that_ _murderous psychopath._

"You really are the worst kind of pond scum, you know that, Squires?" Lee told him, "I wouldn't have Amanda meet up with you if my life depended on it!"

"That can be arranged," he glibly remarked, "in the meantime, just send my very best love to her. She'd like that."

" _Go to hell, Squires!"_ Lee growled through gritted teeth.

"I don't plan on going there for another 50 years," he assuredly stated.

Lee slammed the phone down.

It took a moment for his anger to abate. When it did, he figured he'd better call Amanda to tell her he would be late. Of course, he would not be telling her the reason why or she would want to come to try and reason with Squires. _That would not do._ He picked up the receiver again and dialed her number.

She picked up immediately, "Hello?"

Lee immediately sounded apologetic, "Amanda...I hope you won't be too upset but...I'm stuck in the office and running late. Looks like I won't be getting there for another hour or so. It can't be help. Sorry."

"Lee, what's wrong? There's something wrong, isn't there? _"_

 _Damn! She knew him so well! Come on, Stetson, you're a master spy! You've spent your whole life masquerading as other people! Play your part, man!_

He tried to sound surprise, "Wrong? No, nothing's wrong, Amanda. I just got caught up with all these files is all, and I don't want to stop in the middle of researching them, especially since I think I may have a lead."

"Oh? And what lead is that?"

"I don't want to say now, just in case my theory falls through," Lee stated, trying to keep his tone even, " but I'll tell you all about it when I see you. I promise."

She still sounded skeptical, "You want me come down and help you? it might make the work go faster..."

That was the last thing Lee wanted, "No need for you to waste your time here, Amanda. Besides, you might be a distraction, wanting to reminiscence about all your successful old cases! No, let me work this on my own and afterwards, I'll head right over to your place, alright?"

He heard a sigh coming from her end of the phone.

"Al-right, as long as nothing's wrong..." she stated, still sounding concern.

"Believe me, _nothing's wrong!_ " he assured her, but he sounded like a trained parrot.

They exchanged farewells and Lee hung up. _God he hated to lying to Amanda! He'll definitely make it up when he sees her. But right now he had a murderer to catch._

Now focused on the mission, Lee bent down to empty out his briefcase in order to put in the 'cash' for Squires.

.

.

Meanwhile, back at Maplewood Drive, Amanda was pacing up and down the floor of her tiny kitchen.

Something was terribly wrong with Lee and she was wondering if she should do something about it. Amanda looked at the clock on the kitchen wall again. It had been twenty minutes since they last talked.

Going over to the wall phone, she dialed Lee's number at work. It rang and rang and rang.

 _Didn't he say he would be at his desk going over files?_

 _Where was he?_

Getting no answer, she dialed Francine's direct number.

"Francine Desmond," Francine greeted in a very brusque manner.

"Francine, this is Amanda," she said.

"Yes, and how's the happy homemaker?" Francine asked in a light tone.

"Listen, Francine, I don't have time for pleasantries," she told her, "I'm trying to locate Lee. Have you seen him?"

"Lee? Hmmm..." Francine tried to recall, "I saw him at his desk earlier. He was on the phone with a couple of people and then left without telling anyone. Typical."

"He was talking with _two_ people?" Amanda asked.

"That's what I'm guessing," Francine stated, "the first one, he sounded angry or frustrated with because he slammed the phone down. I just figured he was talking with _you_."

Amanda thinned her lips, "No, Francine, he didn't slam the phone on me."

"Oh, okay...anyway, he talked to whoever they were, and then he shot out of here like a clown shot out of a cannon...which, if you don't mind me saying, is _quite_ an appropriate image for him!"

Amanda momentarily shut her eyes in frustration, "Francine, could you stop with the sarcasm, please? I'm _worried_ about him!"

Amanda's desperate words caused Francine to sit up with alarm. .

"You sound serious," Francine was in professional mode now, "How can I be of help?"

 _Better,_ Amanda thought.

"Francine, the other day I had put a tracking device in Lee's toolbox while he was here pretending to be a plumber," Amanda told her, trying not to recall the wonderful time she and Lee had shared at their private picnic in her backyard. She couldn't afford to daydream about the good times just now, "...and I was wondering if you could track down his movements for me and tell me his location right now."

Francine was already typing.

"You think something bad happened to him?" she asked.

"I hope not, but I'm getting a bad feeling as to his whereabouts," Amanda worriedly stated.

"Hold on just a sec longer, Amanda," Francine said, still busily typing, "I almost have his coordinates narrowed down."

One good thing about Francine was that she was efficient. Over the telephone, Amanda could hear continual typing going on. When Francine got back on the phone, she did not sound happy.

"That's strange," Francine stated.

"What's strange _?_ "

"It seems the new van we got for Lee is located at Potomac Regional Park," she told Amanda.

"He stopped at a _park_? Why would Lee be there?" Amanda wondered.

"Unfortunately, the tracking locator doesn't tell us _that_ ," Francine worriedly stated, "However, that particular spot in the park is used for wildlife biologists attempting to adapt wildlife for urban conditions, so it's a very secluded area. It's also a _restricted_ area and not open to the public."

"Oh dear," Amanda said worriedly, "I need to go. And thanks, Francine."

"Amanda, wait!" Francine didn't want Amanda to hang up, "You think you might need some backup?"

Amanda wanted to tell Francine she could handle it on her own, but she really didn't know what she would be up against. And when it came to Lee's safety, she wasn't going to let her pride get in the way.

"Thank you, Francine, I would appreciate it."

"The park is closer to you, so you'll probably get there first," Francine told her, "and when you do, don't do anything; wait for me to get there."

Francine sounded so much like Lee during the times he'd order her to stay in the car. Back then Amanda never listened to him, so it shouldn't be any different with Francine.

"See you soon, Francine," she merely said before she hung up.

.

.

It was late afternoon when Lee drove the van to a secluded area at Potomac Regional Park. His only thought was that he needed to keep Amanda safe. She didn't deserve this.

And he had to admit, he was feeling guilty about the whole Squires situation. During that time when Amanda was being duped by Squires the thief, Lee had treated her miserably. Especially after Squires had given her that 'concubine' ring. Yet Amanda had bravely and kindly allowed him to continually badger her about what he thought at the time was her poor judgment. Looking back on the episode, he cringed. He never realized it then, but he could see now that it was his jealousy showing through.

He would make it up to her this time.

Lee parked his vehicle in one of the public parking spaces and checked to make sure he had his gun and zip-tie safely hidden underneath his suit jacket but still within easy reach. As he got out of the van, he also took out his briefcase filled with newspaper clippings so that Squires would think it was the $10,000 he had in there.

The destination was just up ahead, behind the wired fence.

He got out of the van and then hiked a ways on his own, since the meeting area was in restricted area. Ignoring a big sign which read "Positively no admittance but park employees", he opened the gate and went inside the sanctuary.

All he saw were trees, shrubs and blue skies. In the trees he could hear birds chirping and he could feel the leaves crunching beneath his shoes. The air seemed humid as he continued deeper into the sanctuary.

There didn't seem to be another human being around.

Lee continued onward. His senses were on such high alert that he could smell the freshness of the air and feel the sun on his back. At last he saw up ahead the big white boulder in front of the set of four bushes that Squires had described. It was impossible to miss the rendezvous spot as he proceeded forward.

He paused when the thought he heard some noise coming from a nearby bush.

Instinctively turning his head while placing his hand to the back of his belt, he was ready to extract his gun. Suddenly he heard some kind of whacked sound coming from the bushes and Lee turned in the direction of that sound...in time to see a squirrel scurrying across the dirt to hide in the bushes located on the other side of the walkway.

 _Whew._

Breathing in deeply, Lee relaxed somewhat as he continued on his way.

The leaves were crunching beneath him once more and he hadn't taken more than eight steps when he heard the soft snap of a tree branch behind him. He froze and reached in the back for his back but...

BAM!

He felt something brutally heavy slam into the back of his head.

And he felt as though his entire brain had exploded.

The world around him instantly shifted to darkness as his legs collapse from underneath him.

And Lee crumbled to the ground.

.

.

 _Please review_


	22. Chapter 22

Recovery

Chapter 22

Laid out on the grounds of the park, Lee awoke slowly, his eyes pointed towards the sky. His head was spinning as he tried to recall what had occurred before he had blacked out.

 _The park._

 _Meet-up._

 _Squires_.

 _Ow!_

He stopped attempting to recall because his vision was splintered and his head throbbed. Instead he concentrated his efforts on breathing, for even the act of sucking in air was difficult.

Now conscious of his surroundings and what brought him here, he tried to lift his head up. Instantly, pain shot through the back of head. With a groan, he plopped his head back down on the ground, momentarily shut his eyes, and wished the agony to end.

Then, unexpectedly, a hand gently touched his arm.

 _"Lee, it's alright,"_ he recognized Amanda's soothing tone, " _don't move too much. You're safe now._ "

Fresh air filled his lungs as he opened his eyes again. Slowly he turned his head towards the blurry figure. He struggled to say her name, but he didn't have the vocal strength to push sound out and his throat felt desert dry.

"A...A-"

"Ssshhhh!" she cut him off, "don't talk. Rest."

Rest? But he had so many unanswered questions. How had she reached him so quickly? Had she witnessed Squires attacking him? How long had he been out? Did Squires get away?

His head was pounding now as Amanda continued talking. Her words became a jumbled mess in his head. Something about a tracking device? Francine? He tried his best to hear, to understand, but like her image, it was all a blur.

He grimaced in pain, " 'ead 'urts," he grunted out, trying to tell her that his head hurt.

"I know," she sadly acknowledged, "I'm so sorry."

He felt her hand touching his cheek and it soothed him; he shut his eyes to revel in the soft caress.

Forcing his eyes to open, he made a concerted effort to make out her image. It was sharper this time.

" 'ead 'urts!" he repeated again, this time more insistent.

 _"It'll feel better soon,"_ she softly promised.

He heard running steps behind Amanda and his muscles tensed.

 _Danger._

 _He must warn Amanda to run!_

"R-r-" he attempted, but his mouth wouldn't form the rest of the words.

"Ssssshhhh..." Amanda tried to soothe him.

He moved his head back and forth.

 _She didn't understand the situation...danger behind her!_

He attempted again, but his head felt as if a sledgehammer were attacking it and he couldn't force any sounds to come out of his mouth.

A new recognizable female voice rang out, " _Medics are on their way_..."

Frantically his exhausted brain searched to identify the speaker.

 _Francine._

Good. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed.

 _"How is he?"_ he heard Francine ask.

" _Hard to say, Francine. He had been hit hard from behind..."_ and then Amanda ruefully added _, "_ _by my hammer."_

 _"Your hammer?"_ Francine sounded incredulous, _"why would you ever attack Lee with your hammer?"_

 _"No, Francine,"_ Amanda corrected, _"not me..."_

Amanda continued on with the explanation but Lee had stopped listening as a new wave of pain suddenly attacked his head.

He grimaced.

 _Owwwww!_

"Lee!" Amanda focused on him again, "It's _okay..."_

But her voice sounded softer as the sounds of sirens could be heard in the background.

"... _Can you hear._.."

Amanda's voice was definitely fading.

 _"...the sirens, Lee? Help is..."_

Her voice sounded so far away now-

 _"...just about here. You'll feel better..."_

Her image had become fuzzy again and he panicked.

 _Nooooooo..._ _Amanda..._

But despite his protestations, dizziness and pain soon overcame him as he once more slipped into unconsciousness.

.

 _BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

The first thing he heard when he came to, was the beeping noises from a nearby machine. Opening his eyes, he was lying in the bed of a hospital room.

"Head hurts," he mumbled out loud.

Instantly a warm hand clutched his and he turned to one side.

Amanda was there for him, her face pale and drawn.

"Heyyyy..." she greeted him and his spirits soared.

"Amanda...You're here; that means I'm still alive."

She smiled.

"Yes, you've had me scared for a time! So, how are you feeling?" she asked, and then teasingly commented, "Wait! Don't tell me... _Your head hurts_."

"It hurts like hell," he groaned out, "But how did you know?"

She straight-faced, "You may have mentioned it a time or two. Or three."

"I had?" he then looked about, "Is that why I'm in a hospital?"

"Good to see you haven't lost your agent skills of brilliant deductions," she kidded.

"Has the doctor seen me?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And...the doctor wanted to wait until you've awaken," she explained, "in order to perform a neurological examination and possibly some brain imaging work."

He scrunched his face, "A what and a what?"

She tried to sound positive, "You're strong, but he wants to see if there are any signs of a concussion."

Both knew Lee hated anything having to do with a hospital.

"I've no time for that!" he insisted, attempting to pull the covers off, "I've got things to do!"

Amanda's hands gently but firmly held him back down on the bed.

"Not so fast, big guy," she told him "You either stay in bed or...or... " she grasped for straws, "let's just say, you wouldn't want to go up against a very determined and well meaning Bedside Bluebell!" she threatened.

Lee cautiously eyed her and knew he would not win this argument.

"Not the bedside bluebell threat!" he stated sarcastically, as he folded his arms and unhappily leaned back, "you're bringing out the big guns now!"

She stifled a grin.

"I reserve the big guns only for stubborn, reluctant patients," Amanda stated, "and after I'm thoroughly done threatening you, I'll go to let the doctor know you've awaken."

"Well, it better be a _quick_ examination," he testily stated, "I'll give the doctor _five_ minutes at most to examine me, and then I'm outta here!"

Amanda knew how much he hated hospitals and put her hands on her hips.

"Lee Stetson, you will _give_ whatever time the doctor needs!" she lectured him, "And by the way, don't you _ever_ scare me by getting hit on the head like that again!"

He guffawed, only pretending to be grumpy.

" _Believe me,_ it wasn't a walk in the park for me, either!" he informed her, and then reconsidered, "Wait a minute...it WAS a walk in the park for me; until I was whacked from behind, that is!"

Before Amanda could respond, the hospital room door swung open and they both turned their heads in that direction.

All that could be seen in the doorway was a huge bouquet of flowers marching in. The visitor's upper body was completely hidden by the huge arrangement. The voice, however, was unmistakably familiar.

"Surprise, Lee!" Dotty poked out her head sideways from the bouquet before putting it down on the empty table next to his bed, "Brought these in to cheer you up!"

Lee tried to sit up higher to welcome his new guest as she placed the large arrangement on the table.

Amanda did a double take as Lee put on his charming facade, his grumpy self completely gone.

"Thank you, Dotty," he stated appreciatively, "they're very bright and cheery...but I didn't need these flowers to cheer me up...your daughter's presence was enough! She always brings the sunshine with her!"

And when Lee turned to face Amanda and felt his heart racing, he realized he actually meant those words; he was no longer play-acting.

"Aren't you a Dear for saying that!" Dotty was commenting approvingly to Lee, "She really is a ray of sunshine, isn't she? I don't know how she does it all the things she does and still manages to remain upbeat!"

"Well, you don't have to sell me on her, Dotty," said Lee, "we've always known how special your daughter is!"

"That we do!" Dotty nodded in complete agreement.

Dotty next placed the back of her hand on his forehead, as if she were taking his temperature.

"No temperature...and your coloring is good," Dotty sounded like a doctor giving a prognosis, "my guess is that you are well on the road to recovery!" she enthusiastically told him, "I was so worried when Amanda told me you had been mugged in the park!"

Lee gave a glance at Amanda who let him know by her eyes that she had made up a story for her mother and he needed to play along.

And he would certainly do that.

"Luckily I rarely keep a lot of money in my pockets," Lee told Dotty, "so I'm sure that was one disappointed mugger! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he left money IN my wallet before he departed! "

Dotty laughed, obviously enthralled with anything Lee had to say.

She stayed and chatted for a bit, updating Lee as to the latest happenings with the neighborhood. After 20 minutes, she glanced at her watch.

"I didn't realize it was so late! Where had the time gone?" she wondered, "I best be off!"

Lee gave Dotty his most appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Dotty for brightening my time here."

Dotty looked at him like how a proud mother looked at a future son-in-law. She patted his arm.

"I'm just so very glad you're doing better!"

And then with a flurry of farewell hugs and wishes, she was gone, leaving Lee and Amanda alone again.

After Dotty left, Amanda's face went back to being concerned, "So, Lee, tell me what happened at the park."

He shrugged, "Not much to say, really. I, unfortunately, got outsmarted and then had an up close experience with the ground!"

Amanda questioningly tilted her head, "Any idea who hit you from behind?"

His eyes suddenly blazed with knowledge, "You BET I do!"

Who?"

"Alan Squires!" he declared.

Her eyes became wide.

"Alan?" she sounded incredulous, "Are you sure?"

"I am. _And_ not only did he take my lights out, he's guilty of the murders of Volkov and your neighbor, too!"

Amanda was shaking her head in disbelief and then asked, "Isn't Alan locked away in prison for stealing defense plans?"

" _Was_ in prison _,"_ Lee corrected, _"_ bu _t_ he escaped; obviously to seek some kind of morbid revenge on you!"

"Me? But why me?"

"Who can say what goes on in his sick mind? Maybe he felt you rejected him," Lee then pointedly added, "after all, you _had_ dated him! _Why_ , he even gave you a ring!"

Amanda blushed slightly at the memory of being taken in by Alan's charms, "It wasn't _that_ kind of a ring!" she argued, "it was a friendship ring..."

"Oh, let's not rehash _that_ again!" Lee exclaimed, sounding almost like a jealous person, "Anyway, the guy was a creep _then_ and he's even worse than that _now_! Squires had all but admitted to me over the phone that he was the one who did those killings!"

Amanda still looked in shock, "Oh myyyyy! Alan! A murderer!" She then considered everything Lee had told her, "but, Lee, how did Alan even know you were going to be in the park?"

"He had called me to meet him there," Lee explained, "Told me he needed cash and a passport to skip the country and knew I could make that happen. I agree to the meet up in order to capture him again, but he double crossed me instead and whacked me from behind."

"I...just...can't...believe..." Amanda ruefully shook her head, "and to think I had once thought of him as such a nice man!"

"Don't beat yourself up for that," Lee said, gently "Some men are very good at being charming."

 _Like you, Lee?_ Amanda internalized, _Are YOU playing your charms on me?_

She had to remind herself _again_ to keep up a guard around her heart.

"I know better now," she assured him.

"Okay, well, let me ask you a question," Lee stated, "how were you able to reach me so quickly at the park? I vaguely remembered that it was _you_ who found me before I blacked out again."

She looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"I had put a tracker in your toolbox."

Lee looked surprised, "Really? When did you do that?"

"It was the day we had the little picnic," she stated, " _now_ , I know you've always said that you can take care of yourself, but...I was a little worried about you..."

 _Ahhh, the picnic._

Lee was reflecting. Pleasant memories surfaced as he thought of the little backyard picnic they had shared together. It was nice not having to think of Agency matters and for the first time, he felt he could be himself.

She was now looking cautiously at him, "You're not upset that I interfered in your life again, are you?"

Lee gave her a grateful look, "No, of course not, Amanda. If it weren't for you, I might not be alive! I'll just chalk this up to _another_ time that you've saved my hide. And I thank you for that!"

Amanda's eyes widened. Rarely has Lee ever acknowledged that he was grateful for her saving him.

Their eyes met and they once again became entranced with one another. Amanda had so many wistful thoughts in her head, but...

"I-I should go get the doctor now," she awkwardly volunteered, her cheeks now feeling hot, "the sooner he performs the tests, the sooner you'll be able to go home."

Lee hated to see her go, but he was getting tired and his head was starting to throb again.

"Will you do one thing for me before you go?" Lee's eyes were pleading.

He never asked anything of her. She swallowed hard.

"Sure, anything."

"My van is probably at the Agency's impound lot," he told her, " Could you retrieve the tracker from it? I assume it's still in my tool box. Promise me you'll keep the tracker close to you at all times."

Amanda's lips quirked into a smile.

This was Lee's way of saying he cared for her.

"I promise," she solemnly pledged as he looked satisfied

She placed her hand over his, "You get better soon, alright?"

His dimpled smile made her pulse race, "I'll be up and spying around in no time. I promise."

Her eyes sparkled, "Alright."

Leaning over, she had meant to plant a small kiss on his cheek, but at that moment, Lee chose to turn his head. Suddenly their lips were almost touching. Amanda's immediate reaction had been to pull away from the awkwardness.

But Lee's reaction was to pull her in closer until their lips touched. He couldn't help it. He had been fighting his feeling for her and even though he would not say it aloud, he knew he was truly in love with her. He felt himself lost in the kiss. And as the kiss continued, he instinctively slid his hand inside her collar to touch the warm skin of her neck in order to pull her even closer to him.

"Amanda," he said softly against her mouth as he paused before seeking her lips again.

Their kiss grew more heated as his tongue continued to tease hers until Lee could feel an emotional warmth pulsating throughout his body. Only with Amanda had he ever experienced this kind of reaction.

When they pulled away, both of their hearts were racing a mile a minute.

He wanted right then and there to declare his love for her, but not when he was wearing a hospital gown with his head pounding a mile a minute. There was so much left unspoken between them, but no need to rush it. There will be a better time and place for that.

Lee could barely choke out the next words out as he tried to calm the wondrous sensations in his body.

"Take care, Amanda."

Amanda's heart caught at the way he was gazing at her.

 _But I mustn't read too much into an appreciative goodbye kiss from Lee Stetson,_ she internalized.

Lee obviously cared for her...up to a point, that is.

She just hadn't figure out where that point was.

.

It was the next day and Amanda was doing regular chores around the house such as changing sheets on the beds, cleaning up the kitchen and doing the laundry. But her heart wasn't in it. Her mind kept drifting back to Lee.

And she realized with certainty now that she was in love with Lee Stetson.

 _However..._ she reminded herself... _because there was always a 'however'_... with his independent lifestyle and his charming ways with women, he would never settle down.

He was truly the world's most unattainable bachelor and the sooner Amanda accepted this reality, the sooner she could get on with her life.

 _But that good-bye kiss..._

She suddenly had a desire to go to the hospital to see him. She had told him she would drop by at 10, but she would get there a little earlier. Maybe the tests were completed and then she would be able to take him home.

She quickly went to the closet to get her jacket.

.

In twenty minutes, she had reached the hospital lot and parked the car. After turning off the engine, she had opened the door when suddenly she felt someone blocking her exit from the vehicle door.

"Good day, Amanda."

She froze as a dreaded male hand reached out to her.

"Here," he volunteered, "let me help you out of the car, my dear."

Her heart sank when she recognized that unmistakable voice.

It belonged to Alan Squires.

.

.

 _(Thanks to all the readers/reviewers who have stuck by this story, including anonymous reviewers and Veronica and Lilly)_

 _Please review_


	23. Chapter 23

The Bargain

Chapter 23

Amanda should have felt fear, but instead, she felt anger.

She couldn't believe it.

Alan Squires was _here_ , in a public parking lot, asking her if he could help her out of _her_ car, as if that were the most natural gentlemanly gesture in the world! She didn't have any doubt that he was the one who harmed Lee and committed those two murders.

Simmering resentment heated her face as she resisted clenching her fists at Alan's presence.

His hand was still outstretched to her, waiting to help her out of the vehicle. Instead, she roughly pushed his hand aside in order to get out of the station wagon to confront him.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" she indignantly asked him, as he stepped aside so that she could shut the door to her vehicle.

He gave her a self-satisfied smile.

"Oh my, my, Amanda," Squires sounded as if he were trying to soothe a petulant child, "Is this any way to greet an old friend? What happened to the dazzling, lovely woman I wined and dined less than a year ago?"

His reminder of misjudgment made her skin crawl. She couldn't believe how she had been dazzled by him. Usually she was very good at reading people, but her radar had completely missed the mark that time.

 _No more niceness to him,_ Amanda decided _. She_ steeled herself against his ludicrous question.

"You've got a lot of nerve bringing that up!" she bluntly told him, "you're just lucky I don't call the police on you right now!" she added, her eyes angrily flashing.

Squires' fake smile disappeared.

"Oh, I'm not worry that you'll call the authorities, Amanda," he spoke in a superior tone, "in fact, I _know_ you won't."

"You have NO idea what I will do!" she challenged him.

"Oh, but I _do_ ," he assured her, "You won't do a _thing_ to get me aggravated, will you? I don't like to brag, but my talents lately have been, shall we say, _quite deadly!_ "

Amanda's stomach dipped with dismay.

He practically admitted his crimes to her!

"So you _did_ kill Ambassador Volko and Mr. Hughes" she accused him, "Why? Why murder two people you don't even know?"

He shrugged, "They weren't nice to you, Amanda. I thought I was doing you a favor."

" _That's_ your reason for killing them?" Amanda couldn't believe the horror of it all, "They were people with feelings and lives! They didn't deserve to die!"

"Sure, they did!" he smirked, "Anyone who treats you poorly doesn't have the right to live! Amanda, you must know how I care for you; my feelings run true," he told her in the most insincere tone possible.

"You've NEVER had feelings for me!" Amanda confronted him, "You had only been using me so you could trick me into wearing that...that ugly-looking concubine ring, which turned out to be a listening device!"

"Okay, you've got me there, "he admitted, "but if we are being totally honest here, _you_ were just as tricky as me!," he now looked at her with disdain, "Putting on that act of a struggling suburban housewife with two kids! Ha!"

Amanda held her head up high, "That was the truth; I really am just a housewife who happens to work part-time!"

Squires didn't look convinced, "You are the partner of a top Agency operative. You think ANY housewife would be selected for that position? Give me more credit than that!"

Amanda could see she was getting nowhere.

"I don't want to argue with you anymore, Alan! I'm leaving!"

She then tried to walk past him, but he suddenly grasped her arm to impede her forward movement.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" Amanda claimed. She struggled, but he held firm.

"This isn't a pleasure call, Amanda," his voice sounded ominous now, "Did you REALLY think you would never see me again?"

"That was my hope!"

She was about to slap his arm away when they heard a voice call out.

"Hey there!" a man's voice called out, "What's going on there?"

They both turned their head in the direction of the voice to see the hospital guard approaching them. Amanda felt Squires pulled her closer into his body as he whispered in her ear.

" _Remember_ ," he threateningly stated in a low tone _, "I still have the hammer and I will use it on this unarmed guard. After that,_ _I will use it on Stetson, who is lying helplessly in room 208, and then on your mother, who is innocently at home. Think about that!"_

A dark sensation filled her heart.

She tried not to break out in a sweat as she feigned a smile for the security guard.

"Hello, there, Officer," Amanda warmly greeted the newcomer.

But the guard was not fooled. He saw how agitated Amanda appeared with the curly-haired man. They seemed to have been arguing.

"Uh...is everything's okay over here, Miss?" he cautiously asked.

He looked over at Amanda, but it was Squires who shot a confident smile at the guard.

"Just a small tiff with my wife," he claimed, "but it's no big deal, is it, Dearest?"

Amanda swallowed hard, caught in a dilemma. _Alan had threatened to kill the guard_ _and then go after a vulnerable Lee and then Mother._

She tried to appear contrite.

"I don't know WHY I get so angry over the smallest thing!" she claimed as she next turned to Squires, "I'm so sorry, Honey. Of course you can use my gardening tools; just be sure you are using them correctly."

It took an effort on Squires' part not to give a smug smile, "Of course, my dearest. You're right, as always. I have been using your gardening tools incorrectly, so perhaps I won't use them anymore."

Squires then addressed the guard, "You see? Everything is fine now!"

The security guard still looked hesitant as he turned Amanda's way, "Miss? You gonna be alright? If you want, you can come with me..."

"Oh no! That won't be necessary, I'm fine, just _fine_!" she assured him.

Squires confidently stated, "It's all under control, Officer."

"Yes," Amanda was anxious for the security officer to be on his way, out of harm's way, "we won't take any more of your time; thank you, Sir, and goodbye."

The security guard could do no more. He reluctantly tipped his hat, "Have a nice day, you two..."

"Same to you, Officer!" Squires gleefully answered back..

Amanda's heart dropped as she watched the officer turn and proceed on his rounds. Meanwhile, Alan still held firmly onto Amanda's arm; it was like a death grip.

"Good work, Amanda!," Squires proudly told her, once the guard was out of sight "I _knew_ you were someone who worked well under stress!"

"You gave me no choice!" Amanda heatedly answered back, "and for the record, you are a despicable man!"

Squires chuckled. He was obviously enjoying this.

"Oh, Amanda, Amanda," he shook his head amusingly , "even when you're mad, you are _most_ enchanting!"

"And you are a _murderer_!" she accused him, "I have nothing more to say to you! Now, you've seen and chatted with me, so why don't you just go!"

His smile turned evil.

"Did you really think I just came here to have a chat with you, dear Amanda?" he rhetorically asked, "Did it ever occur to you that I am visiting you for another reason? After all," he paused, trying to sound as sincere as possible, "you ARE the main reason I broke out of prison. I have plans for you."

Amanda didn't like where this was heading. She tried a different tactic.

"Alan, I have no idea what you mean, so please let go of my arm," her eyes were pleading with him now, "I really am a part-time working mother trying to raise two young boys. I don't want to be involved in any part of your plans."

Squires looked at her with disdain now.

"Amanda, will you stop with the fake stories of a dedicated mother already?" he aggravatingly asked, as he gripped her arm so hard now that she knew it would leave bruises.

Amanda winced and then asked, "What is it you want from me?"

His words were spoken quietly but it held an underlying maliciousness to it.

 _"I did a favor for you, and now you must reciprocate and do a favor for ME,"_ he mysteriously stated, "but let's not discuss it here. Come on, let's go..."

As he pulled her by the arm, a quake of alarm rolled up Amanda's spine. Her insides were shaking as he decisively forced her into his car.

.

.

Lee was having a restless sleep.

 _He_ _and Amanda were standing in an open field of daisies, but the clouds and skies were dark and forboding ._ _Fear gripped him as he watched Amanda looking all around at the field of flowers; she was looking everywhere but at him. Her eyes were wide with fear and her body was trembling._

 _He tried to get her attention, "Amanda..." he called out._

 _She ignored him and continued looking fearfully around._

 _Gently with his hands, Lee took hold of the sides of her cheeks until she was forced to focus on him._

 _"Amanda, what is it?" he worriedly questioned, "why are you so scared?"_

 _Amanda's despair could clearly be seen on her face._

 _"These flowers; they're an allusion, Lee," she divulged at last, "We're not surrounded by daisies, but by Alan Squires' evilness," her eyes became round with terror, "and he's ready to unleash it."_

.

 _A harsh, female voice broke invaded his dream._

"Time for a quick examination, Mr. Stetson."

Lee forced his eyes to open and blinked several times in order to focus. He was in a hospital bed and a nurse was hovering over him, peering at her watch as she held his wrist, presumably to check his pulse.

Amanda was nowhere in sight.

He looked at his watch. Amanda was suppose to be here at ten and it was already eleven. She would never be late.

"Did I receive any visitors or calls today?" he anxiously asked.

The nurse continued to ignore him.

"Heart rate's normal," she announced as she got out the blood pressure monitor, "let's take your blood pressure now."

"Amanda," he simply said.

"No, my name is Ruth," she clearly told him in the most professional manner possible.

"No, no," Lee shook his head, "I meant..." his tone sounded more forceful now, "Look, nurse...did anyone drop by or call? It's important that you tell me."

But the nurse was already wrapping the blood pressure cuff snugly to Lee's arm. He had to wait patiently as she placed the bell of her stethoscope over the brachial artery of his arm. She then began pumping the cuff bulb while listening to the pulse sounds through the ear-tips of her stethoscope. She slowly deflated the cuff as he heard a whooshing sound.

Silently removing the instrument, she grabbed her clipboard and pen.

"No visitors. No phone calls," she infromed him, while writing down her results at the same time.

"I have to go. Amanda needs my help," he decided.

The nurse brought down her clipboard and gave him her most threatening look.

"Mr. Stetson, you are not going anywhere!"

In answer to that challenge, Lee threw off his sheets.

"That's what you think!" he stated as he got up.

Immediately the nurse grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to hold him down.

"Stay down, Mr. Stetson!" she commanded, as she struggled to keep him in his bed.

Lee began feeling lightheaded, but he didn't care. Usually he could easily break free if a person was holding him down, but his body was still feeling weak.

"HELP!" she yelled out in the direction of the door, "I need HELP!"

All Lee could think of was he needed to find Amanda. She was in danger. He knew it with every fiber of his being.

"I need to GO!" he informed her, as he tried to move out of her grasp with one arm while trying to hold on to the open back of his hospital gown with the other. After all, spies had their dignity, too.

"SECURITY!" nurse Ruth desperately yelled out louder, as she was losing the battle to keep him in the bed.

The door suddenly swung opened as two hospital security guards entered. After much effort, they managed to subdue Lee.

"That's better!" nurse Ruth huffed, as security now strapped Lee down in the bed.

"Billy, Call Billy!" Lee ordered anyone who would listen to him, "I demand you call Billy Melrose at IFF about Amanda! His name again is Billy Mel-rose! Call him! He'll know what to do! And if he's not available, talk with Francine Desmond, ASAP!"

"Alright, ALRIGHT! But you need to calm down first!" nurse Ruth yelled out, thinking she would have to give Lee a sedative, "and in the meantime, you might also want to stop yelling out random names!"

.

Amanda was now riding on the passenger side of Alan Squires' car. She had no choice if she wanted those closest to her to remain safe. She stubbornly folded her arms.

"So what do you want with me?" she demanded to know, her eyes watching him with contempt.

"It's a little complicated," Squires told her as he continued driving on, "you see, I am now a wanted fugitive from the law. I need to leave this country to a location where there are no extradition treaties between that place and the U.S."

"And where would that location be?" Amanda asked.

Squires smirked, "Like I would tell you. That part doesn't concern you anyway."

She turned to look at him, "So what part does?"

"In order for me to completely disappear from here and lead the life I deserve, I need money," he explained, "Lots of it. So I plan to do what I do best...which is... to execute a heist. And this time, it will be of a famous painting. But I need you to be on my team."

"You're kidding, right?" Amanda rhetorically asked him, "I'm not an art thief! I have no knowledge of how to even break into a piggy bank, much less a secured place in order to steal a painting!"

"But you _must_ help me," Squires reiterated, "Don't you remember? Quid Pro Quo. I did something for you...now you must do something for _me._ "

" _Murders_ are not a favor! I don't owe you _anything!"_ she insisted, "and that include _s_ stealing a piece of art!"

" _Stealing_ is such a negative word, don't you think?" Squires rhetorically asked her as he stopped at a red light, "the way I see it is...the government has so much extra of _everything_ and therefore, it's my job to relieve the greedy institution of its excesses! And then afterwards, I plan to go faraway from here and live richly on some foreign, exotic land! Isn't that what you would want me to do, too?"

"No," Amanda answered hastily, "I would want you to enjoy the merits of being in jail!"

It was green light. He proceeded forward.

Squires smiled maliciously, "only if I'm caught, dear heart, and you better hope that I'm not, because if I am, you, as my partner, will be going to jail alongside me!"

Amanda looked down at the handle of the car's door. At the next stop, she thought of escaping. However, Squires had followed Amanda's eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Of course, you can leave this car anytime you want," he challenged her, " I haven't tied you up or anything...yet. But if you decide to leave and not help me, I will be forced to stay hidden in _this_ country, which would not be a good thing for you. You see, I will be forced to spend my time thinking, planning and executing my revenge on you. And then, when you least expect it, I will do severe damage to the people closest to your heart. And this time, it may also even include your boys, who will be home from their vacation by then, in addition to your mother and your boyfriend."

"Lee is NOT my boyfriend!" she insisted.

"Funny, I didn't mention anyone by name," he pointedly stated, "but your answer is very telling. In fact, I might seek revenge on Stetson first, since you had interrupted my deadly deed with him earlier in the park. Yes, the more I think about it, the more I think I should get rid of Stetson first, since he is in such a fragile state. However, all of these harmful scenarios that I have mentioned will become moot if you promise to help me."

" _That's_ _blackmail!"_ Amanda seethed under her breath.

"Yes, and I do it so very well, don't I?" he asked, with pride in his voice.

Still seated on the passenger side, Amanda looked on helplessly as Squires turned into the parking lot of an empty, beaten-up warehouse in a secluded area of town. Squires turned off the engine of his car.

She looked around; the place felt so forlorn and isolated.

"Where are we?" she asked, her heart filling with dread.

"We're home," he stated matter-of-factly.

.

 _Please review_


	24. Chapter 24

Tracking Amanda

Chapter 24

The warehouse was old and dusty when Alan Squires and Amanda walked in.

However, there were signs that Squires was temporarily residing there. A rumpled sleeping bag was laid out on the floor, alongside a cardboard box, probably filled with basci necessities, leaning against a wall. Next to a wooden table was a worn backpack.

Squires tossed his car keys on the table and then went into his backpack and produced a bottled water and two plastic cups. He sat on one of the two rickety wooden chairs.

"Take a load off, Amanda," he told her, gesturing to the other decrepit chair, "You'll be working hard soon enough!"

Amanda's eyes focused on the car keys sitting at the table. She was tempted to grab the keys and make a run for the car, but she knew that even if she escaped, Alan would seek his revenge by going after her loved ones.

 _Lee,_ she thought sadly, as an image of his fallen body entered her mind. _He almost died because of her_.

She miserably dropped into the other chair as Squires uncapped the water and poured the clear liquid first into his cup.

"I apologize that I could only offer you water," he told her, as he was now filling up her cup, "but alcohol would be totally out of the question since I need your head clear when we complete our mission tonight."

Amanda's first inclination had been to decline the water, but she _was_ rather thirsty. Wordlessly, she reached for the cup and took a sip. The water flowed down her throat and it tasted wonderful; she hadn't realized how dry her throat had become. When her thirst was quenched, she turned to Squires.

"Why do you even need me to help you, Alan? Don't you usually work alone?" she inquired.

He sighed, as if he were tired of repeating himself, "Amanda, as I have explained to you earlier, your part will be short but necessary. You and I are about to pull off a theft of a painting tonight at a museum."

"And what becomes of me after the heist?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

Alan took another sip and then looked directly in Amanda's eyes.

"Despite what you think of me, Amanda, I do hold a certain fondness for you," he admitted, "I admired your bravery and your _goodness_ most of all. But don't worry, I have no desire to keep you with me. Once I get what I want, I will graciously drop you off at the doorstep of your lovely home, never to darken your doorway again."

One of Amanda's brows shot up "Why don't I believe you?"

His smile was smug, "Haven't you heard of the phrase, 'honor among thieves?"

"That's the point I'm trying to make to you...I'm not a thief!" Amanda reasoned, "You're making me do this against my will! Stealing from a museum is illegal!"

"If I were you, I would show a little more appreciation for my hospitality," his tone was low and menacing, "Assault and murder is illegal, too, but I have no qualms about committing either one of those. Your situation with me right now could have been much more... _brutal_ , shall we say, but I am trying to be civil. But I can only be pushed so far. Don't try my patience, Amanda."

Amanda could feel sweat beading on her forehead. Best to change the subject.

"If I am to help you on this heist," she began, "I need to call my mother first."

"No, you don't," he firmly stated, "just... sit back and take another sip of water instead."

But Amanda wouldn't give up; she knew talking with her mother was her last hope of being rescued.

"If I don't call her or go home tonight," Amanda informed him, "she'll worry, and...and you know what kind of mother I have! If she doesn't see or hear from me, she'll end up calling my workplace. And when they tell her that they have no idea as to my whereabouts, she'll call the police and continually annoy them until they have no other option but to go out and search for me. Is that what you want the police to do? Do you really want an APB put out on me?"

Squires had to admit; Amanda made a good point there. He didn't need cops and the Agency scouring all over Virginia looking for her.

"Alright," he relented, "I'll take you to a phone booth so you can make a quick call to your mother. _However,_ I'm warning you, Amanda... I'll be listening to _every_ word you say. You just tell her you'll be working late; that's it. Make it short and to the point. _No_ funny business. You understand? Remember, in order for me to get out of your life completely, I need the theft at the museum to run smoothly."

Amanda slowly nodded, "I understand."

Alan finished the rest of his water.

"Good," he told her, "then let's go make that call and get it over with. Get up."

Amanda swallowed hard, wondering what she would say to her mother. Her mind was so preoccupied that when she began to stand, her body had been too close to the table and she heard a banging sound, like hard metal slamming against wood.

Uh-oh.

 _The tracker in her front pocket had hit against the table!_

Dread filled Amanda as she realized the cause of that noise.

She silently prayed Alan had not heard the noise.

However, his scowl told her otherwise.

"What is that?" he demanded to know, looking at her with utter suspicion.

.

.

Meanwhile, being strapped into his hospital bed didn't calm Lee down in the least. The security guards had left, leaving Lee to deal with Nurse Ruth.

"IFF! Billy Melrose!" Lee was ranting, "Call him! This is an emergency!"

Nurse Ruth put her hands on her hips, "Too bad your personality doesn't match your looks! You really are the worst patient ever!"

"Are you going to make the call or not?" he asked in a threatening manner.

"I'm _not_ your secretary!" she exclaimed indignantly, " and I'm not here to listen to you barking orders at me, nor am I here to make calls for you either!"

"Then let me call!" Lee suggested, "but you'll need to unstrap me first!"

"The minute I unstrap you, you'll rushed right out of this hospital!" Nurse Ruth claimed.

Actually, she wasn't too far off the mark. But as a spy, Lee knew that to get what you want, you sometimes have to bargain.

"Look, Nurse... let's make a deal," Lee stated, still simmering, "if you let me make this call, I promise to take those damn sedatives!"

" _Damn_ sedatives? You really have the most awful vocabulary, Mr. Stetson!" she complained.

"If by 'awful', you mean 'full of awe', then you are most certainly correct!" Lee countered back.

The nurse rolled her eyes, "Alright, let me get this straight... you will _take_ the sedatives if I let you make this call?"

Lee couldn't believe he was getting his way.

"On my word," he promised and then added in a sardonic tone, "after all, I do need my rest, _don't I?_ "

"You certainly need _something!_ " Nurse Ruth mumbled. She then unstrapped him, "Remember, Mr. Stetson, just one call and that's it. Do we need to shake hands on that deal, or should I draw up a contract?" she sarcastically asked.

"No need for either," he assured her, trying not to appear too anxious.

Reluctantly Nurse Ruth handed the phone to him.

Placing the phone on top of his lap, Lee picked up the receiver and then paused to look her way.

" _Do you mind_? I'd like some privacy!"

"Yes, your Highness...I'll be right out the door if you need me...with my sedatives in hand!"

Then abruptly turning about, she was gone.

Alone at last, Lee dialed Billy's private line.

Billy picked up immediately, "Melrose."

Lee immediately explained the situation that Amanda had been expected to visit him and never arrived; he suspected that she may have had a run-in with Alan Squires.

"Our men have been monitoring Amanda's place all morning," Billy informed him, "according to their latest call-in, Amanda had been in the house all night and this morning, safe and sound. The only time she was out of their sight was when it was time to visit you. If Squires had kidnapped her, it had to have been on her way to the hospital."

Lee's heart further sank as he frustratingly rubbed his face. Then an idea hit him.

"Wait...I just remembered something," he explained, "the last time I spoke with Amanda, I made her promise to bring her tracker. There's a good chance she has it on her person!"

"Good; that's good!" Billy sounded relieved, "I'll get on that right away! In the meantime, you get some rest and I'll keep you informed of any progress."

Lee grunted, "No way am I staying here, Billy! I need to-"

"No! Lee! Stay there!" Billy interrupted, "There's nothing you can do until we find out if we can track her! Then we'll immediately head out to that location. You know we will give this top priority! Stay where you are so I know where to reach you! And _that's_ an order!"

Lee knew Billy was right. He was in no condition to be up and wandering aimlessly about.

"Yeah, o- _kay_ , I'll stay put!" Lee sighed, wondering why everyone was so crabby with him.

"You know we'll get my top people on this," Billy assured him, "so don't worry, Lee, if she has a tracker on her, we _will_ find her!"

They hung up. It was only a few minutes later that Nurse Ruth re-entered.

She opened her hand and produced two sedatives.

"I don't need them," Lee stubbornly told her, his thoughts a mile away.

Irately, Ruth shoved them closer to his face, "A deal is a deal!"

Lee frustratingly heaved a sigh as he unwillingly took them from her hand and popped the pills in his mouth. She next handed him a glass of water and watched as he downed the liquid.

"Satisfied?" he questioned her, as he handed the glass back to her.

"For now," she told him as she opened the door to leave, "Let's just hope the sedatives work quickly!"

"Hmmph!" Lee grunted, just as she walked out.

The minute she was gone, Lee placed his hand near his mouth and spat out the two pills.

 _One of the first things spies learned was how NOT to swallow any type of pills forced upon them._

He knew he told Billy he would stay put, but he couldn't. Not when it concerned Amanda. Lee threw the covers off of himself and began to climb out...

...just as the hospital door swung opened and no-nonsense nurse Ruth stomped back in.

 _Because one of the first things_ _nurses_ _learned was how NOT to trust what stubborn patients say._

"Mr. Stetson!" she berated him, as he froze when he heard her voice, "if I told you once, I've told you a thousand times: YOU MUST STAY IN BED AND REST!"

"I _will_ rest... eventually!" Lee promised, "but right now, I've got some things I need to get accomplished-"

"You will GET in that bed!" she ordered him, " Or I SWEAR I will call security down here again and _this_ time, I will strap you down twice over and inject you with a double dose of methohexital! You'll be sleeping so long, people will think you're in hibernation!"

Lee didn't doubt the nurse meant every word she said. Glaring at the nurse the whole time, Lee had no choice but to get back into bed and pull the covers over his torso.

She tucked his covers in, "That's better! _Now,_ I'll be _right_ back with your lunch!"

After she left, Lee folded his arms and spent his time staring at the phone, willing it to ring.

 _What was taking Billy so long?_ he internalized, _Five minutes seemed like five hours_.

Soon, Nurse Ruth was back again with the tray of food. She watched over him as he quickly devoured his tray of food in silence. He knew he would need his strength if he were to rescue Amanda. He drank the last of his milk, signalling he was done eating.

Nurse Ruth had just removed the tray from him when-

 _R-r-r-ing!_

The phone rang loudly in the room.

Lee reached over to answer...

 _Slap!_

...only to have Nurse Ruth decisively slap his hand.

"Ow! Wha-" Lee began.

"You don't need phone calls!" she lectured him, "you need REST!"

 _R-r-r-ing!_

Lee gave the nurse a look of annoyance.

"It's important!" he insisted, "a _life-or-death_ kind of importance!"

"What do you think we're dealing with regarding the hospital and _you_?" Nurse Ruth rhetorically asked.

Deciding to ignore her, he again reached over for the phone.

This time Nurse Ruth blocked the side table with her body, making it impossible for Lee to answer the phone unless he knocked her over, which actually, he was considering.

 _R-r-r-ing!_

"I mean it!" Lee exclaimed, "I need to answer that! A woman's life is at stake!"

" _Suuure_ it is..." Nurse Ruth sounded unconvinced, "Your lies don't work with me, Mr. Stetson! I already know that a desperate lie can get halfway around the world before _Truth_ can even gets his pants on!"

Lee squished up his face, "huh?"

 _R-r-r-ing!_

Lee knew there was a reason why he always hated hospitals. It was because of rude nurses and over-enthusiastic Bedside Bluebells!

The last thought reminded him again of Amanda and he gritted his teeth in frustration.

He narrowed his eyes, "Then YOU answer it!" he finally suggested, and this time the nurse looked pleased.

 _R-r-r-ing!_

"Don't mind that I do..." Ruth told him as she casually picked up the phone. He instantly recognized Billy's voice on the other end.

"Hello, Mr. Melrose," she formally greeted him, "this is Nurse Ruth. No, I'm sorry, but Mr. Stetson is not available to talk with you due to his _rudeness_ , but I'll be sure to give him your message!"

Lee pouted as he heard Billy's continual talking and now Nurse Ruth looked angry.

"I am telling you..I care for my patients, and this one needs to rest!" Nurse Ruth was telling him.

Billy's voice was getting insistently louder and Lee watched as Nurse Ruth's face changed.

"What?" Nurse Ruth questioned, a confused scowl on her face as she listened further, "What do you mean this is official government business?"

Lee now relaxed as he watched the color drain from Nurse Ruth's face the more Billy talked. She now grudgingly handed the phone to Lee.

"I suppose...it's for you..." she glowered.

"Really?" Lee feigned surprise, "For me? Are you sure?"

Nurse Ruth pursed her lips, "Don't gloat."

He looked vindicated as he accepted the phone, "I wouldn't think of it..."

Lee then became all business-like as he placed the phone receiver next to his ear, "So, Billy, what did you find out?"

He listened intently as Billy explained how their tech people were able to verify that Amanda did have possession of the tracker. After verifying that the signal was coming from some non-descript warehouse on the outskirts of town, Billy led a squad of Agents to that location. Unfortunately they discovered the place empty, although there were two empty cups on the table, which indicated that at least two people had been there recently. The tracker, unfortunately had been left behind on the table, next to the cups.

 _Damn!_ Lee thought to himself, _Amanda had definitely been taken by Squires, and now she was somewhere out there with him, minus her tracker!_

 _How was he ever to find her now?_

 _._

.

Special note: For entertainment purposes only. Nurses are a group of dedicated professionals!

 _Please review_


	25. Chapter 25

Clues

Chapter 25

After Nurse Ruth left, Lee was getting impatient. He felt helpless, lying in a hospital bed when Amanda was out there with that scumbag Squires. All he knew was that he needed to get out of this hospital.

 _And go where?_

 _Where was Amanda?_

Still mulling over what to do, Lee's head turned when the hospital door opened. He expected to see Nurse Ruth clutching her weapon of choice, the heart pressure monitor. But it wasn't her.

"Good evening, Lee!" Dotty's cheerful voice filled the room, while carrying a brown paper bag.

 _Oh no, not Dotty._

 _Not now._

Not wanting to, Lee feigned a pleased look.

"Dotty, what a pleasant surprise!"

His enthusiasm put a smile on her face.

"That's so nice of you to say! AND, I didn't come empty-handed, either!" Dotty held up the paper bag and then handed it to him, "according to Amanda, home-baked chocolate chip cookies are one of your favorites!"

Lee opened the bag and peered inside. This time when he looked at Dotty, his smile was sincere.

"That's very sweet of you, thank you, Dotty!" he said, "but you needn't had gone through such trouble on my account!"

"Nonsense, Dear, that was nothing!" she insisted, "once the dishes were washed and the homework was done, I figured I might as do something to cheer another person up since Amanda would be working late tonight!"

 _If only it were true that Amanda was working late tonight!_

Then Dotty's words finally sunk in... _wait_...how had Dotty known Amanda would be supposedly late? he internally thought.

"Amanda has plans to work late tonight?" he questioned while tilting his head, "How do you know that, Dotty?"

"Why, she called and told me that, of course!"

 _"She told you that!?_ " Lee realized his tone sounded too demanding and forced himself to calm down, "uh...did you just talk with her? When was that?"

Dotty responded with, " _Why_ , it couldn't have been... more than 20 minutes ago... I just hung up with her right before I left to come here. Why?"

Lee was encouraged. He may have just caught a break. If Amanda had spoken with Dotty, maybe she had also left her mother a clue as to her whereabouts.

He certainly hoped so.

.

"Lee, dear, are you alright?" Dotty wondered as she peered even closer at him, "You look...worried. Do you think it strange that Amanda is working late tonight?"

The last thing Lee wanted to do was to worry Dotty.

"Uh no, of course not, Dotty!" he tried to reassure her, " I don't have any doubt that Amanda would be working late at the office; you know how dedicated she is regarding her job!"

"That I _do_!" Dotty concurred, "Although I'm a bit surprised that she didn't find time to visit with you tonight. She's been so worried about you, you know."

"She's been by my side all day long, Dotty, so I understand perfectly if she feels a need to catch up on her work," Lee told her, "besides, there's no need for her to hang around here when I'm feeling perfectly fine!"

"You _do_ look much better; your coloring is back and you seem well on the way to healing," Dotty observed, "so you ARE feeling fine, aren't you, Dear?"

"Yes, I am," he assured her and then in a jesting tone, he slightly whispered, " _and if you must know, Dotty, I'm only here because this is my body's way of telling me I'm too capable for this world and I need to slow down so everyone else can catch up!"_

Dotty laughed.

 _Lee really is so very clever,_ she thought to herself.

 _And smart, and handsome, and caring._

 _Her daughter had picked the right one._

"By the way," Lee asked, trying to sound nonchalant, "Did Amanda mention anything _else_ to you during that call?"

Dotty looked unsure until it dawned on her.

"Ooooo, I know why you asked that question, Lee!" Dotty stated, a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

Lee tried not to look alarmed, "You d _o?_ "

"Yes, oh yes!" Dotty exclaimed, obviously pleased with her insightfulness, "You're wondering whether or not Amanda mentioned _you_ in her conversation with me!

"Yeah, yeah, that's right!" Lee looked at her as though she was brilliant, "...I was just thinking that!" he then looked at her with curiosity, "And? Did she mention me?"

"Mention you? Um...maybe not directly, perhaps..." Dotty was obviously trying to be diplomatic, "al _though_..."

Lee quickly jumped in, "although... _what_?"

"Wellllll now that I think about it, it was the strangest thing..." Dotty claimed, as she put her hands on her hip, looking confused.

Lee leaned in, "Strange? Strange in what way?"

"Oh it's probably nothing!" Dotty waved it away.

Lee tried not to rush her, "No, please continue, Dotty. I'm stuck here in this hospital bed anyway; I don't mind listening to nothingness!"

"Really?" Dotty shrugged, "It's just..." she paused, "the way Amanda ended the conversation didn't make sense...although I'm probably making a big deal out of nothing!"

Lee was getting impatient now.

"Actually, Dotty, I think _anythin_ g Amanda says is a big deal, believe me!"

"Aren't YOU a dear?" Dotty smiled, and now tried to be compliant, "let me try and recall the exact words she said..." she went into deep thought and then recited, "If I remember correctly, before she said good-bye over the phone, Amanda had stated, _'And, Mother, about that picnic we had planned...don't worry, because pragmatic me has already picked out a great local spot! It's the place we've been to before; the one with that special boulder!'_ "

Lee leaned over more, "And?"

"And...that's it!" Dotty stated, "The craziest thing about all that was...we had never gone on a picnic, never sat next to a special boulder!"

Lee knew Amanda's words meant more than she was revealing.

"Think _carefully,_ Dotty," Lee needed to be sure, "were those her _exact_ words?"

"Hmmm...yesss..." Dotty slowly agreed, "yes, I'm sure it was! Why, dear?"

"No reason..." Lee's voice trailed off as he went into deep thought.

 _Amanda was attempting to send out some kind of coded words to him, and it had to be something she had said at their picnic. But_ _what was it?_

Still in deep thought, he barely heard Dotty rattling on, "...and now that I think about it, I'm just a bit confused. Amanda didn't sound like herself at all during that part of the conversation. For instance, she used the word 'pragmatic'! That's not like her at all!"

 _Pragmatic._

Why did the word sound so familiar?

Then realization hit him: It was stated in a conversation during their makeshift picnic!

He next attempted to recall the sentence where Amanda had used that word:

 _"...I take pleasure in pragmatic yet classy interests, such as operas, symphonies and museums!"_

 _Were those her words?_

Now that her tracker had been discovered by Squires, the only message she would be trying to pass along would be her location. So could _opera, symphony or muse_ um be the clue as to her current whereabouts?

Wait...

 _Alan Squires was an art thief!_

 _Art thief/museum_

 _Could it be that simple?_

Amanda had also mentioned to Dotty that the place she had selected would be local.

 _Could Squires be planning a heist at some local museum?_

"Lee?"

Lee was brought back to the present when Dotty called out his name.

"What's wrong, Dear?" she asked, with a concerned look, "The color has drained from your face and you're looking rather ill again."

Lee couldn't afford to be distracted.

"I apologize, Dotty," Lee told her, and made up the excuse, "I guess I'm really more tired than I had originally thought."

"Goodness! No need to apologize! And here I am, rattling on and on while what you need is quietness and a good rest!" she told him, genially patting his hand, "I should head on home anyways! Since Amanda will be working late tonight, there's plenty I need to get done at home!"

Lee nodded, "Thanks so much for dropping by and also for the cookies, Dotty. They're the perfect remedy for whatever's ailing me!"

"You're quite welcome, Dear!" she exclaimed, "Take care, and tootle-loo!"

"Bye... Dotty..." he said absentmindedly, as she departed.

The second she left, Lee whipped the covers off of him. He got up to changed his clothes. He was going to find Amanda if he had to tear down the entire state to get to her!

Going to the small closet, he whipped the door opened and groaned.

The closet was emptied of his clothing!

He peered closer in and even rapped on the wall, hoping for a different outcome, but the closet was definitely emptied.

 _It can't be!_

 _Damn! He needed to get out of here, but he couldn't do it while wearing a hospital gown with his entire backside showing in the back!_

The hospital door swung opened again as Nurse Ruth walked in, this time carrying a snack on a tray.

"Dinnertime, Mr.-" she paused and looked aggravated at seeing Lee up and about, "and just WHAT do you think you're doing?!" she interrogated him, sounding like a mother berating her son, "You are supposed to be in bed!"

Lee knew better than to cross swords with Nurse Hitler, yet he was not in the mood to be lecture either; not when he had something important to do!

She went over and began to push him towards the bed.

"I'm going!" he told her, "but listen, I couldn't find any of my clothes!" he told her, as he got back into bed, "Did you take them?"

She shrugged as she pulled the sheet over him, "It was for your own good!"

"What is this place?" he wondered outloud, "A prison?"

"Noooo, this is a place where people get well!" she told him, putting his tray of food on his portable hospital table and then rolling it in front of him, "and we can't make patients well if the patient is up and moving about instead of resting!"

Lee looked frustrated, "Could you at least tell me where my clo-"

"No I will _not!_ " Nurse Ruth defiantly told him, "We had already figured out you might try and leave!"

"We? Who's _we_?" Lee accusingly asked.

"Let's see...the hospital director, Mr. Melrose, the morning staff, the front desk, security, and oh, yeah, _me_ ," she told him, "So by removing your street clothes, this is our way of insuring you stay here at the hospital until we finish testing you! In case you've forgotten, Mr. Stetson, you've suffered a fierce blow to your skull, and that is something that should _not_ be taken lightly! Now, EAT UP!"

Lee looked down at cafeteria-style meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans. Sighing heavily he shoved a bite of his meatloaf into his mouth.

"Better?" he sarcastically asked.

"It's a start!" Nurse Ruth nodded, "but don't forget to chew and swallow!"

He did as instructed and then took another bite.

After he chewed down that one, he put his fork down and tentatively looked the nurse's way,"May I ask you a question, Nurse Ruth?"

Nurse Ruth's mouth dropped slightly. It was the first time he had addressed her by name while politely asking something.

But she would not be fooled. She already figured Lee just wanted his clothes back. Probably will give her a mouthful of compliments. Well, she was smarter than that! She aggressively folded her arms, signally that she was not going to fully accept whatever requested he wanted to ask her.

"What is it you want to ask?" she asked, impatiently.

Lee asked, "Have you, Nurse Ruth, ever been in love with your best friend?"

The question took her totally by surprised. Nurse Ruth unfolded her arms, a look of befuddlement completely covering her face.

"Uh...I'm not sure what you mean..."

Lee was almost talking to himself.

"I don't know if you've ever been in love, but it's like..." he stared at the brown bag of cookies sitting on the side table, "...continually enjoying the most delicious cookies in the world, 24-7!"

Nurse Ruth lifted a brow, "Is that so?"

"It is. I never thought it would happen to me, since...as you can see...I'm not the easiest person to get along with. but the woman who captivated my heart accepts me as I am, even at times when I couldn't accept myself," he had a farwaway look as he continued, "She seems to finish my sentences, even when I have nothing to say. And she gives so much of herself, even when there is nothing in it for her; _and_ she makes me want to do the same for her.," he turned back to the nurse, "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

When he looked directly at Nurse Ruth, she seemed choked up.

"She sounds... special," Nurse Ruth commented, "Does she know how you feel about her?"

Lee dropped his head, "No, I haven't had the chance to."

Nurse Ruth looked disappointed as well, "Why not?"

"Bad timing, I suppose" Lee admitted, then with a tone of regret he added, "And I just hope it's not too late."

"Too late? Nonsense!" Nurse Ruth assured him, "it's never too late."

"In this case it may be," Lee looked miserable, "I think she's in trouble."

The nurse scowled, "In trouble? What do you mean?"

"It's complicated," Lee told her, "but she's missing and she needs me. But I'm stuck here."

"So _that's_ why you are so insistent on leaving?"

"Yes, not only to save her, but to save... myself, as well," he looked surprised at his own admission, "It's only been recently that I've realized that Amanda means everything to me. Everything."

And he really meant it. His heart actually felt lighter and freer now that he admitted his feelings. This time when Lee peered over at Nurse Ruth, her eyes were watery.

"I'll see what I can do about getting your clothes back," she sniffed and then stood straighter, "in the meantime, finish your dinner!"

.

Alan Squires had rented a moving truck and they were in it, driving away from the phone booth.

"Feel better after talking with your mother?" he asked, "at least you didn't have to cancel your picnic with her."

Internally, Amanda was secretly hoping that Lee understood her cryptic message. Earlier Squires had informed her of his plans to steal a painting from the National Gallery of Art tonight.

Amanda glared sideways at him, "At least she won't worry about me!"

Squires didn't seem bother by Amanda sounding angry.

"Your part in the robbery will be all over in a blink of an eye, "Alan promised her.

"I wish you wouldn't remind me that it's a _robbery_ we're about to do!" she complained.

"Why not?" he questioned, "That's exactly what's going down tonight I'm actually very excited about you and I working together; unlike _other_ men in your life!"

Amanda's downturned mouth expressed her unhappiness, but there wasn't much she could do about the inevitable. She was about to commit a crime. _A real crime_. The only comfort she could take from this was that it was only an _item_ she was stealing; she wasn't hurting anyone. Though an art piece is precious, it's just that; a nonliving thing. But still, she wasn't looking forward to it.

"I'll help you with the art heist," she told him, "but that doesn't mean I like it!"

Amanda could only feel disgust at Squires' smile.

"It doesn't matter if you like it, my dear. I'm having the best time of my life!" he sneered, "All you need to do is keep your mouth shut and do what I tell you!"

.

It was late evening when Lee had went back to the Agency.

The night crew was working, but they barely gave a glance his way when he went to his computer. Turning it on, he brought up the file on Alan Squires. There was a notation of stolen paintings that he had been suspected of stealing, but the authorities could not prove.

At the top of the list were the painters Leonardo da Vinci and Vincent van Gogh.

Must be his favorites.

Lee next cross-checked them with any local museum that was displaying these favorite artists permanently or on special exhibits. Lee then thought back at Dotty's words. Amanda had mentioned _one_ special boulder. One. Could that mean only one special painting by that artist would be shown? Lee added the information that only one of the artist's paintings was currently being displayed at any of the local museums. That should narrow it down enough. He then pressed the button, hoping for the best.

Fortunately only one local museum came up.

The National Gallery of Art.

.

.

 _Please review_


	26. Chapter 26

The Heist

Chapter 26

The National Gallery of Art, located within the National Mall, has one of the finest art displays in the world. Its collections of paintings, drawings, and sculptures traces the development of Western Art from the Middle Ages to the present.

It is also the only museum in all of America to permanently house a painting by Leonardo da Vinci.

The painting by da Vinci was a portrait of the aristocrat Genevra de Benci in 1474 to commemorate her marriage that year to Luigi de Bernardo Nicollini. She was renowned for her beauty, although her temperament in the painting was austere; she showed no smile and her expression was one of indifference.

But art thief Alan Squires didn't care about any of that. He only cares that possessing this original da Vinci would bring him enough money to live a luxuriously comfortable life in his chosen island off in the Pacific.

As Squires drove to his destination in a rented car, he turned his head to the passenger side to view his accomplice. Amanda sat quietly still and stared straight ahead, refusing to look his way. She looked so different disguised in a red-haired wig with black turtleneck and dark slacks. Her stiff body language told him she did not want to do this, that she was doing this against her will, causing Squires to almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

After all, Alan Squires was not going to let _anything_ get in the way of his prize!

They rolled up to the museum in the quietness of the night, an hour before it was closing. Quietly Squires parked his van off to the side of the museum and turned off its headlights. Sitting in the dark with him, Amanda figured she would make one last attempt to convince Squires out of the theft.

"Alan, please, it's not too late-you don't have to do this," Amanda pleaded, "if you drive me home right now, I promise I won't mention your plans to anyone, not even to Lee."

His smug expression told her she was wasting her time.

"Oh, Amanda, you never learn, don't you ?" he asked, "you don't seem to understand that _I'm_ the one running the show! Actually, you should consider it an honor to work alongside someone like me, you won't get that chance again, you know."

She lowered her tone to make her point _, "There is_ _nothing_ _honorable about being a thief and a murderer!_ "

Squires heavily sighed, "We're not going through all THAT again are we?"he sounded frustrated now, "The reality is...I did those killings for you, dear heart, only for you! The least you could do is show me some gratitude! Instead, what I get is the attitude of an entitled agent! Stetson must be rubbing off on you!"

Amanda stared at him with disdain, "Stop trying to justify your murders to me; _you_ made the decision to do those heartless acts...not me! I can't believe you feel nothing for the horrible crimes you'd committed!"

"You sure are determined to take the fun out of this mission, aren't you?" he complained, "and frankly, I'm getting tired of your whining!" his tone switched to anger, "Anyway, we're getting nowhere discussing something we can't change, so let's just drop the matter!"

But Amanda was just as angry as she stubbornly folded her arms, "Fine by me!"

"Then get out and let's get on with our mission!" he rudely ordered her as he opened his car door, "Come on!"

Amanda had no choice. Opening her side of the door, she stood in the cold night air, still not believing she was going to break into a national institution. Unconsciously she straightened her bobbed wig, thinking how hot and uncomfortable it felt. Then she turned with disdain to look at Squires.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

Her head whipped the other way.

Darkness.

He had managed to meld himself into the darkness, leaving Amanda by herself.

But Amanda wasn't surprised, for that had been part of his plan and everything was proceeding like clockwork.

It was now time to play her part.

She cleared her throat, straightened up, and began walking towards the museum.

 _Calm down and this will be over with soon,_ she convinced herself.

The ticket booth was in front of her now. Taking a deep breath, she faked a smile as she walked up to it.

"Hello there!" Amanda brightly stated.

The elderly ticket agent lifted a brow. It was as if he sensed something was off.

Amanda hoped she could pull it off. She dug into her purse for the money. Keeping her hand steady, she shoved it under the glass window, "One, please."

And she waited.

But the ticket agent didn't move; he continued to watch her, as if assessing her .

 _Why is he just staring at me like that?_ she wondered to herself _, why is he not handing me a ticket? Had he figured out this ridiculous red wig was a disguise? Or maybe he suspected that I was here to do something nefarious, like stealing a painting, which is exactly my purpose. Or maybe-_

"You do understand, Miss, that the museum will be closing in an hour?" he spoke out at last, "to get the full benefit of viewing of these exceptional paintings, I suggest for you to come back tomorrow."

Amanda didn't know if she should feel relief or disappointment that the ticket agent had not been suspicious of her after all.

All she knew is she better come up with a good, believable story if she wanted to enter the museum.

"Welllll, I certainly realize that you _would_ need more than an hour to view all these fabulous works," she told him, nervously rambling, "but you see, I'm out of town, on business, and have been in back-to-back meetings for the last two days. I could not find the time to get away at all! Anyway, since I'll be flying home early tomorrow morning, tonight would be my last night here in Washington DC, and the one thing I told myself is that before I leave here, I MUST visit this museum! I've heard so much about this place, especially the wonderful paintings! So here I am... " she had blurted it out in one breath and needed to take a breath before adding,"...one ticket, _please._ "

Her heart beat faster in anticipation as she waited for his response. Her eyes followed his hand as he slowly reached his hand towards the window for the money.

"Too bad you only have an hour," the ticket agent tsked, "it's not much time to see anything. In fact, I doubt you'll have enough time to even cover the first two sections."

"I'm sure I'll see enough," she assured him.

He then slid a ticket her way.

Amanda felt she could breathe again as she accepted the ticket.

She looked directly at him and forced a smile, "Thank you!"

He nodded and suggested, "Be sure to check out the Italian Renaissance Collection, located on the Rotunda of the West Building Main Floor."

She nodded, "Oh, I will, I promise! And you enjoy the rest of your night! " she gratefully told him as she turned to walk away.

The ticket agent watched Amanda until she disappeared into the museum.

 _Such a nice lady,_ he thought, _yet, there was such a sadness to her. Perhaps the exhibits will cheer her up._

Then he brushed those thoughts aside. Checking his watch, the ticket agent reached down and put the 'closed' sign on his window, knowing no one else would be buying a ticket so late in the night.

.

Amanda's role in the heist was simple.

Posing as an observer for the next forty-five minutes, she strolled through the museum, admiring all the famous paintings. The more she viewed, the more she began to enjoy herself; she couldn't help it. But she forced herself not to linger very long at any displays. Still, she couldn't help admiring the works of noteworthy artists such as Paul Cezanne, Raphael, and Henri Mattisse.

Amanda paused the longest at one of the paintings by the Dutch painter Rogier van der Weyden. The art piece was simply titled "Portrait of a Lady". In this well-known painting, the main focus of the picture was an affluent lady of that period who wore a hat with a veil. The veil did not hide her face, but cascaded lightly around her, as if at any moment she could pull the veil to cover her face, if she wished to hide herself in some way.

It was as if the woman in the picture was hiding a secret. The down-turned eyes and nervously pressed fingers of the subject further suggested that she desired to keep hidden emotions well inside of her; as if she wanted to be removed from this situation.

 _I know exactly how she feels,_ Amanda thought miserably.

 _But this wasn't supposed to be an artistic jaunt through the museum to view masterpieces_ , she reminded herself. Instead, she was here to aid in the theft in one of this museum's primary pieces.

 _"Attention, everyone,"_ the loudspeaker abruptly announced, " _the museum will be closing in five minutes. Please make sure you gather all your belongings with you and exit towards the front of the museum. Thank you for visiting the National Gallery of Art, and we hope to see you again!"_

Still standing in front of van der Weyden painting, Amanda covertly reached into her purse, and withdrew a badge. Then still staring at the painting, she clipped the plastic badge on her turtleneck sweater. When she turned away from the art piece, she had a museum employee badge on.

People who had been milling around the art pieces were getting ready to leave. All except Amanda, who purposely didn't heed the announcement, but continued on.

Entering the next viewing room which displayed pieces of contemporary art, Amanda walked past it to the end of the east wall. She had now arrived at the hallway leading to the employees' snack room and restrooms.

 _Here goes_ , she told herself as she took a deep breath in.

She made a sharp turn and proceeded down the long passageway. Her footsteps seemed to echo loudly with each step she took. In addition, she could feel her heart beating loudly. She passed a male guard with strong biceps walking towards her the opposite way through the hallway. Her feet continued to move as her heart stopped. Trying to act as if she belonged, Amanda flashed a quick smile to which she got one back in return before he continued on his way.

Amanda wiped the sweat from her face.

Coming to the end of the hallway, she looked both ways before ducking into the ladies room. Once inside, she noted the cleaning lady, who had just completed wiping down the sinks. Clearing her throat Amanda walked to the adjacent sink.

"Good evening," Amanda greeted as she proceeded to wash her hands.

"Evenin', Ma'am," the cleaning lady noted in an accent Amanda didn't recognize, as she gave her a nod.

Amanda continued washing her hands, this time using the soap dispenser, trying to waste time. When the cleaning lady finally completed her duty and walked out, Amanda quickly went over, and opened the door to check the hallway. Finding no one in sight, she reached into her purse and pulled out an "Out of Order" sign and taped it on the bathroom door before closing it and this time locking it.

Squires had earlier told her that the employee restrooms and hallway were not protected by any alarm systems or cameras. As all the guards were men, no one would think a thief would enter through the women's bathroom. The sign and locked door she posted, however, were just safeguards.

Amanda couldn't help but admired how meticulous Alan's plans were.

In actuality, he had planned out this heist four months ago. He certainly had enough time to think about it, being that he was in jail during that time.

As he explained it, he plotted to enter the museum by tunneling in from the city's sewer system. Through secret messages sent out from prison by way of his attorney, Squires had recruited four unemployed construction workers, experienced with digging and demolishing tunnels. For two months the men had dug a tunnel from the sewer collector line to a spot directly below the museum's employee women's restroom.

Squires' plan was to break into the restroom, surprise the guards, turn off the alarms and steal the painting. The plan was as simple as that.

And it was now about to be played out. Amanda turned her wrist over to look at her watch.

She was exactly on time; now it was Squires' turn.

And he didn't disappoint.

Within minutes, Amanda heard some noise coming from the floor. Moving aside, she watched as Squires expertly cut a hole though the floor of the women's bathroom with a thermal lance. When he was almost done, she bent down to remove some of the pieces of the floor, so that he could pull himself up. When completed, Squires quietly climbed out of the tunnel, a Colt semi-automatic rifle strapped on his right shoulder, his face disguised with huge black frame glasses and a thick mustache.

"Great job, Amanda," he complimented her, once he was standing on firm ground again.

She sounded bitter, "You can forgo the compliments, Alan; I just want this over with!"

"It will be if you will stop jabbering about it!" he criticized. Next he ordered, "Now, go to the door and check the hallway to make sure it's clear! And hurry up about it! _"_

"Alright! And you don't have to be so bossy!"

Resentfully Amanda went and opened the door to peek out again. By now the museum was close to shutting down. Some of the major overhead lights had been turned off in the museum, although enough were left turned on so that it would not impede anyone's vision.

"It's clear of people," she announced.

"Then get out there!" he ordered her, as he dropped his thermal lance and hefted up his backpack, over his shoulder. The backpack was filled with two gas masks and gas bombs, "Keep moving! I'll be right behind you! And remember, at this point in the game, you don't want to be caught, either!"

Amanda followed orders and left the ladies' room into the main hallway.

Just as Alan followed right behind her...

 _Click!_

...he felt something cold and hard pressed against his left ear.

And then a familiar voice spoke out.

"Squires, I've got my Glock pointed at your head, " Lee snarled at him, "and if you make my finger twitch, Pal, your head will explode like a overblown balloon... so don't do anything that might startle me!"

Amanda froze when she heard Lee's voice and whipped her head around. The sight of him brought a sob to her throat as she also wondered how she missed seeing him. It didn't matter now. All that matter was that he was here!

And he had his gun barrel pressed against Squires' temple.

"Stay facing forward, Squires," Lee warned him, "No need to turn around...you already know what I look like. Now slowly put your hands up."

Squires started to raise his hand in surrender mode, as Amanda walked back towards them.

Lee was ecstatic to see Amanda. He was slightly taken aback by her red wig, but then decided that she looked great in it; sexy even. But then, she would look great in anything. From the corner of eye Squires could sense Lee giving Amanda a reassured smile

And he knew Stetson's attention was diverted for a split second.

So Squires swiftly reacted.

He decisively brought his rifle up and with it's butt, jabbed Lee hard in his stomach as Lee stumbled backwards. At the same time Squires then roughly grabbed Amanda and yanked her against the front of his body for protection. His left arm had a stronghold around her throat while his right arm pinned her down her arms at her waist. Lee recovered and moved forward, but he quickly froze when he realized Squires had a hold of Amanda.

"Put the gun down, Stetson!" Squires warned him, "or I swear, I will _break_ Amanda's neck with one, swift yank of my arm!"

Lee looked on helplessly as Amanda struggled, but Squires held firm. He had no choice but to surrender. He felt angry at himself for letting Squires get the upper hand because he had been distracted by Amanda's presence.

Lee blew it and it may cost him and Amanda their lives.

.

.

 _Please review_


	27. Chapter 27

Crime and the Housewife

Chapter 27

Alan Squires had his left arm pulled across Amanda's throat and was walking backwards out into the museum's hallway with Lee cautiously following close behind.

Lee knew he would not be able to talk Squires out of releasing Amanda. Somehow prison life had hardened Squires and he had become a ruthless, uncaring soul.

"Stetson, throw your gun down and kick it over here, NOW!" Squires commanded Lee as he held so Amanda tightly across her neck that she began to gasp for air.

It was another time Lee felt pure fear for Amanda's safety.

"Don't do anything rash, Squires," Lee guardingly told him before lowering himself to put the gun down on the ground, "See? I'm doing what you've asked. I'm now unarmed."

Squires' eyes viewed Lee's gun.

He next ordered him, "Kick it over here."

Lee made a halfhearted effort and kicked the gun Squires' way. It ended up midway between him and Squires.

"I give you credit, Stetson," Squires said as he loosened his hold on Amanda slightly, "I don't know how you figured out we were here."

"I just sniffed the evil in the air and went in that direction," Lee sarcastically stated.

"Funny, yet it's not," Squires commented, "Unfortunately for me, you have really have become a thorn on my side, you know that?"

"Thorns hurt and so will you," Lee warned him, "You might as well stop while you're _behind_ and let Amanda go!"

Squires chuckled, "always the fearless spy with only words to back to you up, eh, Stetson?" he announced.

"The funnier I am, the deadlier I become," Lee told him.

"Yeah, yeah, all talk, no action," Squires bitterly stated, "and although it's true you've ruined my plans, I am very good at improvising..." He then paused, as if he was brainstorming ideas, "... _and_ one brilliant idea just occurred to me right now... YOU, Stetson, are about to help me steal the da Vinci painting in the next room!"

Amanda widened her eyes at that statement.

Lee, however, narrowed his eyes and stated through gritted teeth, "You're CRAZY, Squires, if you think _I_ would ever help _you_!"

But Squires was already reaching into his pocket and produced an exacto knife. After holding it up for Lee to clearly see, he then drop-kicked it towards Lee.

"Use this to help you cut the painting from its frame," Squires instructed him, "and don't be clumsy about it. I do _not_ want you to make any accidental cuts in the painting when you're stealing! I'd hate for you to drive its value down!"

"Stealing a painting is not going to be as easy as you make it sound, Squires," Lee sensibly stated, "You do realize that once I leave the employees' hallway to go out there, the security cameras will catch my every move. The guards will be all over me in no time!"

"That's _your_ problem, Stetson," Squires calmly stated, "but need I remind you that you're a world class spy? _Surely_ you can overcome two heavily armed security guards!"

"It'll be difficult without a weapon," Lee informed him.

Squires taunted him, "Come, come Stetson! You've had worse odds than _that_ before! The way I hear it, you're practically folklore in the Spy world!" his expression then turned cold, " _So stop wasting time and get out there or else!"_

To show he meant business, Squires then tightened his grip on Amanda's neck again, causing her this time to make gurgling sounds, as she tried to struggle for air.

Lee broke out in a sweat.

"Alright, alright!" Lee assured Squires, as he took his time to bend down to pick up the knife. He needed time to think of his next move. When he straightened up again, he looked directly at Amanda as if he wanted to tell her something.

Squires squeezed Amanda's neck, practically gagging her, "Don't you say a thing to her, Stetson! I'm warning you!"

Lee held out his arms defensively as if to calm Squires.

"Yeah...okay...sure...just... don't hurt her! I'll go out there and get the painting, alright? I guess I'll just have to POW my opponent!"

Squires scowled at Lee's selection of vocabulary usage.

"What? You mean you're going to fist fight them? _Pow_? What are you, in preschool?"

"I'm just saying," Lee remarked, "I'm going to use my POW!" This time he looked meaningfully at Amanda...

...and her eyes suddenly sparkled with understanding.

Instantly she had recalled the advice Lee had earlier given her when she had been assigned to go on a date with Ambassador Volkov:

 _"In training, an agent learns the acronym POW, " Lee had explained to her, "which means 'punch on weaknesses'. In other words, when in a bind, don't just hit wildly; go for the vulnerable areas of an opponent's body. Each hit is specific."_

Her mind simultaneously began to run through all the 10 major vulnerable points of a man: _Eyes, jaw, Adam's apple, nose, groin, solar plexus, sternum, knees, shin, and instep._ In her present predicament, there was only one vulnerable point she could use on Squires.

Hoping for the best, Amanda lifted her foot and as hard as she could, her foot smashed down on Squires' instep.

"YEOW!" Squires cried out, lifting his foot up as pain erupted. His attentiveness to his own agony caused him to loosened his hold on Amanda.

Breaking free from his clutches, Amanda, in one swift move, whirled about to face him and then immediately kicked him in the shin. His leg hopped up as he cried out in pain again.

But before Amanda could do any more damage, he recovered and angrily shoved her away from him, almost causing her to fall.

"You'll pay for that, Amanda!" his tone at his most malicious, "Say goodbye to your boyfriend!"

With his right hand he whipped out his assault rifle from his right shoulder and aimed it directly at Lee.

"Nooooo!" Amanda cried out as she instinctively lowered her head and used her shoulder and entire body to ram right at Squires, causing his body to slam up against the wall, while the barrel of his weapon shot up at the ceiling.

 _TAT! TAT!_

The shots had created two holes in the ceiling; it's loud noise causing the entire museum to shake.

Meanwhile Lee had also gone into action, diving to the ground to retrieve his dropped gun. Now on his stomach, he lifted his gun and aimed for Squires' shoulder just as Squires readjusted his own weapon at Lee.

 _BANG!/TAT!_

Amanda covered her ears and turned away from the simultaneous shots, not wanting to view the results of the shooting. When the sounds of firing subsided, she slowly peeked in Lee's direction, hoping for the best.

To her relief, she witnessed him attempting to get up from the floor. He looked unharmed and she took a deep calming breath.

Then she turned her head the other way towards Squires. She watched as a red stain began to soak through the shoulder part of Squires' turtleneck sweater. Squires looked down at his wound and seemed to be in shock as he grabbed his shoulder. Soon pain overtook him and he crumbled to the ground, grimacing.

At the same time, there was the sound of running footsteps hurrying towards the hallway. The noise from the shootings must have alerted the guards. The footsteps became louder and now two security guards turned the corner. They witnessed an injured man and Amanda.

Quickly assessing the situation they had stumbled upon, they automatically raised their guns, and aimed their weapons only at her.

"Hands up, Lady! Hands up!" one of the guards commanded.

In shock, Amanda slowly raised her hands while Squires rolled on the floor in pain.

"Me? Y-You two think _I'm_ the bad person here?" she asked, wondering why the guards only picked on her when she wasn't the one with a weapon. When she turned to see how Lee was going to handle the situation, her mouth dropped.

He was nowhere to be found.

She turned her head left and then right. No sign of him. Lee must have hurriedly departed the minute he heard footsteps.

"Stop looking about, Lady, and just keep your hands up! There's no way out!" the first guard commanded as he kept his gun trained on Amanda.

As he spoke, the second guard had gone over to check up on the injured Squires. He knelt down to Squires' level.

"Superficial wound; he'll live," the second guard reported, before standing up again and aiming his gun on Amanda.

The first guard then asked her, "You've got any other accomplices, Lady?" he wanted to know

"Accomplices? Me? Uh, no," Amanda shook her head, "I'm not even the bad guy!" she then pointed at Squires, "It's him! He's the bad guy! Sometimes they get shot, too!"

"She doesn't have a weapon on her, so she may have an accomplice, "The first guard reasoned. He turned to his partner, "Go check the back rooms in the hallway to make sure no one else is here."

The second guard nodded, "Gotcha."

While the second guard left, the first guard went to picked up Squires' weapon and the exacto knife. Then his gun was once more pointing at Amanda.

"Please... Sir," she attempted, "Y-You can put your gun away; I'm not a threat to anyone! I promise!"

"So how'd this guy get shot then?" the first guard looked cynical, "are you saying he shot himself and then tossed his gun high in the sky, where it dissipated into thin air?"

"All I can tell you is that _I_ didn't shoot him!" she insisted and then tried a different approach, " _Look_...I'm not a crook or a shooter...I'm just a housewife with two young boys..."

"Really now?" he asked, not looking convinced, "A housewife? Then who's the injured guy? _The babysitter?"_

By then, the second guard had returned from checking out the employees' restrooms.

"All clear," he informed the first guard, "although the ladies' room looks like a bomb exploded in it."

Upon hearing the guard's words, Amanda now realized what had probably happened to Lee.

He must have escaped through the sewer tunnel Squires had built. But why would he leave her in this type of situation. She hated the idea that he had abandoned her...no, he would never! Meanwhile, the second guard was now busy using his walkie-talkie to call for the ambulance.

Seemingly mere minutes after the call was completed, they heard some fist-pounding knocks coming from the front door of the museum.

"That was fast with the help!" the first guard exclaimed, as he went to the front of the museum. He instructed the second guard to keep his gun aimed at Amanda.

When the first guard finally returned, he was accompanied by Lee, who had identified himself as a government official. He showed his Agency ID to the second guard as well.

The second guard asked, "How did you get here so fast, Agent? I just called literally two minutes ago!"

Lee stated curtly with authority, "I'm the government. We know everything."

The guards exchanged looks. It was better not to question the government. Lee then glanced down at the moaning Squires.

"Good job in apprehending the criminal, gentlemen," he complimented them.

"No, no," corrected the first guard, "we weren't the ones who captured him. Actually-"

"It is exactly as I have stated," Lee's face hardened into his most solemn expression, "The President has already been apprised of this situation and he heartily thanks you for your heroic efforts."

The first guard looked wide-eyed," T-The President?"

"Heroic efforts?" the second guard gulped, "You mean _us_?"

Lee nodded, "Your modesty is commendable, too."

Both guards looked pleased.

"If I may be so bold to ask, Agent," the first guard dared, "Who _is_ this injured guy?"

"Him?" Lee asked, with a disdain glance at Squires, "his name is Alan Squires, a wanted fugitive for theft and now wanted for a double murder. He escaped from a federal prison and this time we will make sure he stays locked up for life," he then gave both guards an appreciative nod, "You have served your country well."

Both guards stood erect.

"Glad to be of service, Agent!" the second one exclaimed, almost saluting Lee.

Meanwhile, the first guard gestured towards Amanda, "What about her, Agent?"

"Her?" Lee then shifted his attention to a still shaken Amanda and instantly his expression softened, "Don't mind her, Gentlemen. She's a housewife."

They both looked amazed that Lee knew that fact.

The first guard bravely asked, "Agent, h-how did you even know she was a house-"

Lee cut the guard off, "It is as I stated. We know everything. _Everything."_

 _"You dooo,"_ murmured the first guard.

" _Wowwww,_ " revered the second guard.

The two guards were completed dazzled by Lee.

"FYI,"Lee continued with his authoritarian voice, "Under Article 5 of section 230.45 of the Constitution, I am not at liberty to discuss details of a case, even to heroic colleagues such as yourselves. However, as to the matter of this housewife, here, let's just say..."he then lowered his voice as if he were revealing a secret, "that you two are to assume she was never present inside this museum tonight; do I make myself _perfectly_ clear, Gentlemen?"

The two guards looked at Amanda in the highest regards then turned back to Lee and solemnly nodded.

"Good!" Lee looked pleased, "Glad to know this situation has been resolved! And now, I must acknowledge the presence of the civilian."

Then to the surprise of the guards, he opened his arms out towards Amanda, with a big smile spreading across his face. Amanda's entire face broke out in joy and relief as she ran past the stunned guards into Lee's arms. With her eyes misty from happiness, Amanda allowed Lee to enclose his arm around her, to hold her tight against him. She could feel his strong chest heaving, his stance was strong and firm. Amanda clung to him for all she was worth.

" _Oh my gosh, Lee_!" Amanda whispered, burying her head in his shirt, so the two guards didn't hear" .. _I-I was so scared the whole time! Soooo scared! I was almost a criminal!"_

 _"Ssssh, it's alright; it's over, honey,_ " Lee gently murmured as he ran his hand down her back, " _No law was broken... "_ he glanced at the guards, "... _except maybe the law of not being gullible._ "

He then stated to the guards in a louder voice, "and America has won. We are safe once again, thanks to you two."

Lee turned his attention back to Amanda with his comforting hug, thinking how sweet and wonderful she felt. All seemed right with the world.

The guards looked awkwardly about, not knowing what to do as the government continued to hug the civilian. Finally the second guard leaned into his colleague.

He whispered, " _I thought the government usually robs Peter to pay Paul, but instead, Peter is hugging Paul!"_

 _"Ssssh!"_ the first guard warned, " _The government will hear you!_ "

But Lee and Amanda did not hear them; they were only aware of one another.

Amanda continued to bury her head in Lee's chest. He loved the feel of Amanda, who stayed snug and warm in his arms. Lee yearned to hold her forever and never let her go, but his work was not done yet.

At last, Lee stared down disgustedly at Squires and heaved a heavy sigh, "I still need to clean up this mess."

The first guard eagerly stepped up, "Can we be of any help, Agent?"

"It would be our pleasure," volunteered the second guard.

Lee and Amanda exchanged amused glances.

With his arm now around Amanda's waist, Lee addressed the first guard, "I appreciate the help. You will stay here to aid in the arrest of this art thief," he commanded and then looked at the second guard, "And you, soldier, will escort the lady home. Secrecy is of the utmost importance. You must never speak of her _ever again_."

"Yes, Sir!" The second guard looked proud to be given such an honor, "She was never here, _Sir!_ The reason I am leaving is to take a scenic drive all by myself, _Sir!"_

Lee nodded his approval and reluctantly let Amanda go. She turned to give him one last lingering look before departing with the guard.

Soon, the siren of an ambulance could be heard getting louder as it neared the museum.

And that's when Lee and Amanda knew it was really over.

.

.

 _Last chapter coming up!_

 _Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28

Love Among the Rubbish

Chapter 28

LATER THAT NIGHT

Now safely back in her kitchen, Dotty and Amanda had just finished dinner. Amanda was just finishing the dishes alone while Dotty was upstairs taking a nice bubble bath.

As Amanda wiped the last place, her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

It was hard concentrating on something so commonplace as washing dishes when she had just aided in bringing down one of the world's top international thieves. With Lee's help, of course.

Lee.

She never thought she would be so thankful to see anyone when he rescued her from Squires' clutches. AND he made sure she would never be labeled a criminal. The warmth of being in his arms brought colors to her cheeks. She recalled how his dimples creased into a faint smile whenever he...

"Hi!" he grinned, popping up from the window.

Amanda jolted but then calmed down at his abrupt presence. Then she opened the window.

" _Why are you still doing that?"_ she automatically asked in a low voice, " _Popping up to surprise me?"_

"Because I can?" he jested back.

She eyed him sideways, "Lee, you know good and well that you could _now_ come through the front door, like any other normal human being!"

"Yeah, but what would be the fun of _that?_ " he teased.

She gave an eye roll, "Oh for goodness sake, will you just get in here already, please?"

"Nuh-uh," he challenged, "Why don't you come out _here_ instead?"

Amanda hoped this wasn't one of those times they were both vying for control of a situation.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because, well, because ..." he seemed lost for words, "...for old time's sake. I, uh just figured that this will be the last time I'll be visiting you secretly in your backyard."

She never realized that before, but it was probably true. His eyes seemed to reflect sadness at that thought. It was also one of the few times she thought of Lee as sentimental.

"Oh, alright," she relented, "I'll be right out!"

The kitchen window shut on Lee as Amanda looked around the kitchen. She knew she no longer had to look covertly about, but old habits die hard. Before she left, she grabbed the garbage bag from it's container. After all, it was trash day tomorrow. She opened the back door.

Meanwhile, Lee licked his lips in anticipation upon seeing her.

 _He would tell her his feelings tonight._

Of course, there could have been a more opportune time to tell her. Like during a romantic dinner. With wine. Soft music. Candlelight. But he just couldn't wait. He wanted her to know by the end of tonight, and _dog-gone it!_ he was going to make it happen!

He took a deep breath.

 _Here goes..._

The night air no longer felt chilly as she approached him as his heart began pounding frantically. Only Amanda could make a pink sweatshirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes look classy, he thought. But the thing that made her most attractive was her sparkling eyes and happy smile.

However, by the time she came up to him, his smile had turned into a scowl. His sudden change in expression wasn't lost on Amanda.

"What's wrong?" she worriedly asked.

He gestured towards her trash bag.

"W-What's that?" he wanted to know.

Amanda looked confused.

"What does it look like?" she rhetorically asked, "It's the kitchen trash and I'm dumping it...it's trash day tomorrow."

She then went and lifted the lid of the bin, tossed the bag away, and returned to him.

Lee never thought he would be making his declaration of love among the trash.

It just didn't seem...right.

He gave another resentful glance at the trash.

Amanda tilted her head, "Lee, why are you looking that way?"

"What way?" he asked.

"You're acting as if the trash is evil! Is it bothering you? Do you want to go inside the house instead?"

 _Oh boy._ This was _not_ the night he had envisioned!

"No...no, that's not necessary," he assured her and then awkwardly added, "although...do you think you could go inside and wash your hands?

"Wash my hands?" she quizzingly looked at them, at the trash can and then back at him, "Lee, my hands are clean! It's not as if I had been holding the actual _items_ of trash in my hands...there was a big plastic bag surrounding it!"

But Lee couldn't get that imagery out of his mind.

"Humor me," he told her, "please."

She gave him a funny look, "Oh, okay..." she agreed, "I'll be right back..."

As she turned to walk away, Lee yelled to her departing back, "You might want to use soap, too!"

He heard the back door shut and soon the kitchen faucet could be heard.

 _What is wrong with me?_ he wondered, _Am I trying to delay what I plan to say?_

The last thing he wanted to do was back down.

He was still warring inside his head when he heard the door open and shut again and light footsteps approaching. He straightened up when she stepped into the moonlight.

"I'm back!" she announced. She then displayed her opened palms to him, "Satisfied?"

He smiled impishly back at her, "Sorry about that. Can we start over again, please?"

Her eyes lit up, "Alright, sure... Hello, Lee."

"Hello, Amanda," he softly stated, "Are we alone? Is it okay to talk?"

"For a short time," Amanda told him, "Mother has already gone upstairs, so there's no one here to drool over your mere presence!"

His eyes looked teasing, "I can't help it if your mother has excellent taste!"

"Oh suure," Amanda sarcastically agreed, "according to you, she and also your _mirror_ have excellent taste!"

He laughed, "You're right, Amanda, I can be egotistical at times but I can't help it _this_ time. After all, I'm standing outside, so that makes me _outstanding!_ "

Amanda did a half-laugh at his pun. Then she asked, "So besides hoping to make my mother happy and patting yoursel fon the back, did you come over here for another reason?

She was surprised when all signs of mischievousness left his eyes and he cleared his throat.

"I did."

Amanda could make out Lee's hesitant expression with the moonlight beaming down on his face. It surprised her when she noticed how solemn his expression had turned as he took a step forward, closing the gap between them.

His nearness caused a sensation to go down her spine. Then she watched as he wordlessly reached down to hold her hand in his large, masculine ones. Now she was _glad_ she had washed her hands. With soap.

She watched him without blinking as Lee took one of her hands and brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it.

"Lee, what are you doing?"

She didn't say more as a thrill of intensity stole her breath away. She could feel her lips trembling and took a deep swallow.

"It seems to me, Amanda," he admitted, "that lately, that I can't stop thinking about you; that the day only begins when I see you."

Her cheeks reddened, "Really?"

"Yes," he stated, returning her gaze.

Their eyes met and held. He gave her a wistful smile that made her heart soar. She wanted to believe that he felt something deep for her; that she wasn't another in a long line of women who yearned to capture Lee Stetson's heart.

"It's hard for me to talk about feelings, Amanda, you know that," he told her, looking at her with aching longing, "no words can fully describe all the feelings I have for you, but I'll try..." he paused, his gaze never leaving hers, "I'm in love with you, Amanda. With all my heart. And I hope you feel the same way, too"

A feeling of pure joy washed over Amanda. He had admitted his feelings to her at last! The words she thought she would never hear from him. Her mind was going a mile a minute.

Lee broke into her thoughts, "Well?" he asked

"Well, what?" she asked casually, figuring she'd let him suffer a bit.

He asked impatiently, "How do you feel about me?"

"Hmmmm..." she pretended to be thinking hard..."You? ...welllll, if I were to rate you on a scale of 1-10, I'd give you...a nine..."

"Oh?" he seemed surprised, "A _nine?_ "

"Yes, _but_...it's a _solid_ nine."

"I see." Lee looked down, obviously disappointed.

"Lee, there's nothing wrong with being a nine, you know," she casually stated and then announced, "because of course, it means that I'll be the ONE you need to make you a TEN..." she cleverly teased, "we're partners, remember?"

Lee looked back at her, a pleased look on his face.

"I'm glad it took two of us to make it a ten," he acknowledged and then he dropped a big hint, "So anything else you want to say to me?"

"You know that's _never_ all I have to say," she smiled back, "obviously, I've never been one to leave words unspoken. I tend to ramble..." she watched as he sighed, readying himself for the lengthy explanation, "... _however,_ this time, I can sum up my feelings in three short words: I love you!" Then as an afterthought, she added, "well, grammatically, four short words: I _love you, too."_

Lee took a sharp intake of breath as he felt relief.

He drew her into him. His fingers touched the edge of her jaw, stroking delicately. The gentle caress made her entire body tingle all over. He held her gaze intently, his fingertips playing on her skin.

Bending his head down, his lips found hers at last.

The kiss was loving and passionate, bearing all the desire he had bottled up. He could feel her desire burned just as intense as she returned the embrace. Her body felt to right in his arms. Soon his mouth softened as he lovingly tasted the sweetness of her lips.

Lee made Amanda feel light-headed with the heat of his kiss. She could feel his every breath, every beat of his heart. When he finally broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. She gave a heavenly sigh, captivated by the greenness of his eyes.

Then before they could reveal more of their feelings, they heard the back door opening. Dotty stepped into view, wearing a fuzzy bathrobe and slippers while carrying a smaller garbage bag. When she looked up and saw Lee and Amanda, she gasped.

At least, they both thought, she didn't interrupt them in the middle of the kiss.

"Amanda! Lee" Dotty exclaimed, "What are you two doing in the backyard?" she then personally addressed Lee, "NOT that there's anything wrong with you showing up late at night over here, Dear!"

Amanda whispered in a low voice, _"Let the drooling begin..."_ while Lee tried to keep a straight face.

"Good evening, Dotty," Lee greeted, sincerity dripping from his voice, as he possessively placed his arm around Amanda's waist "I apologize for the lateness of the hour, but I just couldn't stay away from your lovely daughter!"

Dotty happily nodded as if she had won a million dollars."Just the words I wanted to hear!" she exclaimed then remarked, "But it's rather cold out here! Wouldn't you two be cozier inside?"

He looked lovingly over at Amanda, "No, no, thank you, Dotty. I'm exactly where I'd like to be."

Amanda beamed back at him and then turned to her mother, "Lee has a certain affinity for our backyard, Mother."

"Is that so?" Dotty tilted her head, as if she thought the remark rather strange, "You enjoy staying out here... in the chilly darkness with the dirt and grass?"

Without skipping a beat, Lee corrected her, "No, _here..._ next to the beauty of your roses and the warmth of your daughter."

Dotty nodded as if she totally understood the situation.

"Well, then! I just came out here to throw away the upstairs trash, so as soon as I do that, I'll disappear, so you two can be alone again!"

"Here, let me get that for you, Dotty," Lee volunteered, reaching for the trash bag.

He made a step forward but he had mistimed the handing off of the bag from Dotty and the garbage bag fell, dropping down onto the ground. Luckily, the bag didn't break open.

"Whoops, sorry," Lee blushed and apologized, "I think I've got it now," he assured them, as he picked up the bag from the ground. After tossing it in the receptacle, he went to stand next to Amanda again.

"Thank you, Dear," she gratefully stated and then added diplomatically, "and don't feel bad about being a butter-fingers. Being clumsy isn't a bad quality at _all!"_

 _Butterfingers? Clumsy?_

Lee didn't like that Dotty had found fault with him at last, "I wouldn't _exactly_ use those words to describe me, Dotty! I am very adept at..." he wanted to say at chasing down suspects, shooting targets and kickboxing the enemy in the face, but those weren't exactly activities an everyday plumber would do, so he became lost for words.

"No need for excuses, dear!" Dotty assured him, waving aside whatever justification he was going to say, "It's not as if fast reflexes are a requirement for being a good plumber, right?"

Lee still felt a need to defend himself, "Actually, some people say I have ninja-quick reflexes when it comes to..."

Amanda quickly intervene, "...fixing a pipe that's been leaking water! Right, Lee?" she pointedly asked him before turning to her mother, "You know, Mother, once Lee told me a story that happened when his assistant had laid the length of pipe under this one sink without connecting the end of the pipe to anything. So when that assistant turned the water on, the water naturally began spraying all over the place! That's when Lee jumped into action and connected a pipe, and then another, one by one, keeping one step ahead of the spraying water!"

"Oh, _really?_ " Dotty looked doubtful, "Is that even possible? I don't mean to sound like a doubting Thomas, but that story sounds so...cartoon-y!"

"Oh yes, you _bet_ it happened! " Amanda nodded quickly as she looked lovingly at Lee, "Anything is possible!"

"That's right!" Lee quickly concurred, "Anything!"

They exchanged glances.

"Well!" Dotty commented, "If it actually happened that way...that's...very impressive! What a job you have there!"

 _"You don't know the half of it_ ," Lee murmured to himself.

Dotty wasn't sure she heard correctly, "What? Did you say something, Dear?"

"Nothing," Lee meekly answered.

"Don't worry, Mother," Amanda jumped in, "Someday we'll explain _everything_ to yo _u_ and then Lee's job will make perfect sense to you!"

"Oh...alright, Dear, if you say so," Dotty looked unsure, "Anyway, I think I'll just head on back upstairs!" she then turned to Lee, "Good-night, Lee..." and then she addressed her daughter, " and Amanda, I should warn you. Earlier today the Nelsons from next door had fertilized their lawn, so you don't want to stay out here _too_ long! You do NOT want the wind to pick up and-"

"-we won't stay too long, Mother," Amanda quickly interrupted, "and I'll come up and see you later."

They watched Dotty until she went back into the house and shut the door.

When they were alone again, Amanda asked, "Do you think we sounded a little crazy with Mother?"

"No," he straight-faced, "I think we sounded a LOT crazy!"

He then lovingly grasped Amanda's waist to pull her in closer.

"But enough of her, and back to you...and us..."

Surprisingly, however, Amanda pushed against his chest, softly shoving him away.

He looked shocked that she had rejected him, _"What?"_

"Don't you think you should...you know..." she made a point of glancing at the trash can to emphasize her point, "...wash your _hands?"_

Touche.

"Of all the..." Lee began, but then complied, "...yeah, sure..." he stated, throwing up his hands as he headed to the kitchen door, "I'll do that...I'll go and wash my trashy hands!"

Amanda nodded and advised, "And don't forget to use soap!"

He hid his grin, "Yeah. Yeah," he relented before going inside.

Amanda half-smiled as she heard the kitchen water running. _He loves me!_ she joyously thought to herself. The best feeling in the world is being loved back by that same person, and he said it! _He loves me!_ The water stopped running. She heard the kitchen door opening again, signaling he had returned. Standing tall, Amanda was smiling as he went directly to her and possessively placed his hands once more on her waist, his eyes sparkling.

"Now where were we?" he enticingly asked.

She casually answered back, "You were declaring your love for me among the rubbish and fertilizer!"

He lightly laughed, "Yeahhh, I sure can pick the time and place, can't I?"

"It's a romantic enough setting for me!" she smiled but then another thought entered her mind, "So, Lee, when do you think we should tell Mother the truth about us?"

"About us?" Lee repeated, his forehead slightly wrinkled, "you mean, about our feelings for one another?" he asked as Amanda shook her head.

"Oh, she knew _that_ two seconds after meeting you!" Amanda announced and then anxiously asked, "No, what I mean is...when should we tell her about our real jobs?"

 _Yes, their real jobs...their real lives..._ Lee thought, mulling the idea in his own mind.

He remembered initially his misgivings about Amanda going out on missions with him, but then she had turned out to be a top-notch agent. All the right qualities were there: brilliance, bravery and level-headedness.

And now he saw her not only as an agent but as a woman as well...the most beautiful and kindhearted one he has ever met. He was one lucky man. Life with Amanda King would never be boring. His senses flooded with love for this amazing woman. He knew he had found the only one who could _spy up his life_ for the rest of his days.

"I think we should tell her as soon as possible," he stated at last.

"Really?" she asked, "You think so? You don't think this information would be too shocking for her?"

 _*Frivolous flute music heard in the background*_

"Not at all!" Lee announced as he playfully touched his fingertip to her nose, "Besides, why mess up her life with a _lie_ when we can turn her life topsy-turvy with the _truth?_ "

 _*Playful music in the background as they both snicker*_

 _*Freeze frame of Lee and Amanda breaking into a joyous laugh together, their eyes brimming with happiness*_

.

.

 _And that's it!_

 _Thank you soooo much for reading to the end. Hope you enjoy my little story. Extra special thanks to all reviewers who are my motivation for completing this story._

 _I've been posting here non-stop for over a year and a half, so I will be leaving this site for a few months. Please look out for my next story, probably due to arrive near summertime, "Spy and Seek"!_

 _In the meantime, please review for the last time!_


End file.
